Pourquoi moi?
by mogocca
Summary: Shaolan est envoyé en mission pour retrouver la maîtresse des anciennes cartes de Clow...Malheureusement pour lui, les choses vont être très compliquées! AU HIST COMPLETE
1. la mission

Je savais qu'enregistrer mon travail sur disquette en plus du disque dur pairait. Voici donc l'histoire que vous auriez dû connaître avant Shadow side. Pourquoi moi, sera plus court et les chapitres divisés par épisodes (ils seront donc plus courts que des chapitres normaux!). Ce coup ci j'ai essayé de mélé romance et humour. Dites moi si j'ai réussi.  
  
Bisous mogocca!  
  
1. La mission  
  
Alors celle-là, il s'en souviendrait toute sa vie !!! D'accord, il aimait la magie ! D'accord, c'était le futur leader du clan Li ! D'accord, trouver la maîtresse des anciennes cartes de Clow était capitale pour sa famille ! Mais de là à l'envoyer dans une école pour FILLES, complètement travesti c'était la goutte qui a fait déborder le vase!!!!!!!  
  
C'était pas possible !!! Sa mère était devenue complètement folle pour avoir oser lui demander de faire une chose pareille. Elle avait pété un cable, grillé un fusible,…   
  
Flashback.  
  
« Shaolan, le monde de la magie est en plein bouleversement depuis l'apparition de la nouvelle maîtresse des cartes… L'avoir à nos côtés en tant qu'alliée nous permettra de combattre tous les fidèles à la magie noire et donc de maintenir l'équilibre ! » dit Yelan solennellement à son unique fils, âgé de 16 ans.  
  
« Vous voulez donc que je trouve la maîtresse des cartes ? »  
  
« En effet, nous avons retrouvé sa trace…Cependant nous ne savons pas encore avec précision qui elle est ! Elle est protégée par un sort puissant. »  
  
« Où dois je commencer les recherches ? » demanda Shaolan, très sérieux (Comme s'il pouvait en être autrement !NdA), ne se doutant pas une seconde que cette question signait son arrêt de mort.  
  
« Tomoeda, au Japon, dans un lycée privé et…. » Yelan s'arrêta un instant se préparant psychologiquement à la prochaine réaction de son fils.  
  
« Et ? »   
  
« Strictement réservé aux filles. »  
  
Shaolan ne saisit pas tout de suite…Puis soudain, lorsque l'information eut été assimilée par son cerveau, il commença à prendre peur.  
  
« Mère…que voulez vous que je fasse dans ce cas là ? »  
  
« En fait, tout est déjà prêt. Tu pars dans 2 semaines. Tu vivras dans le pensionnat où tu seras accueilli sous le nom de Ying Li et… »  
  
« NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS !!!!!!!!! »  
  
« Shaolan veux tu me laisser terminer… »  
  
« HORS DE QUESTION !!!!!!!!!!!VOUS ETES EN TRAIN DE ME DIRE QUE JE VAIS DEVOIR ME TRAVESTIR POUR TROUVER UNE FILLE !!!!!!! ET TOUT ÇA POUR QUOI ???? PARCE QU'IL FAUT L'AVOIR POUR ALLIEE !!!!!!!! »  
  
« Et la protéger…Shaolan, cette jeune fille aussi puissante soit elle ne sais pas entièrement gérer ses nouveaux pouvoirs et sera donc constamment la cible des sorciers ! »  
  
« DANS CE CAS LA ENVOYEZ MEILING !!!!!!! »  
  
« Tu sais bien qu'elle ne pourra rien faire si un magicien attaque notre protégée ! Il faut que ce soit un membre du clan avec des pouvoirs…Et je suis désolée de te le dire, mais tu es le seul à être assez puissant pour pouvoir accomplir cette mission !!! »  
  
« JE VOUS REPETE QUE JE N'IRAIS PAS !!!!!!!!! SI VOUS CROYEZ QUE JE VAIS PORTER UNE ROBE ET UNE PERRUQUE RIEN QUE POUR SERVIR DE GARDE DU CORPS A UNE FILLE QUE JE NE CONNAIS MEME PAS !!!!!! IL FAUDRA ME PASSER SUR LE CORPS !!!!!!!!! »  
  
Fin du flashback.  
  
Il grogna. Passer sur le corps… Eh bien sa mère l'avait pris au mot ! Du jour au lendemain, il s'était retrouvé dans les mains de ses 4 sœurs et de sa cousine pour ressembler à la parfaite jeune fille : Coiffé, maquillé et pire que tout…épilé ''''' !! Ses pestes de sœurs s'en étaient données à cœur joie en torturant ses pauvres jambes pendant des heures !!!!!!  
  
« Le meilleur pour une peau douce plus longtemps, c'est la cire frangin !! Alors pas de chichis !! » qu'elles lui avaient dit ! Et encore heureux qu'il était imberbe au niveau du visage et du torse !!!! Des frissons glacés lui traversèrent la colonne vertébrale rien qu'en repensant à ces bandes gluantes et collantes sur sa peau !  
  
Lorsqu'il était sorti de leurs griffes, il était devenu Ying Li, jolie jeune fille de 16 ans, quoique un peu trop baraquée !! Il fallait dire qu'elles avaient fait un super boulot, mais quand il les avait vu rire aux larmes, il s'était juré qu'il allait se venger et les faire souffrir très, TRES lentement lorsque cette saleté de mission sera terminée.  
  
Tout en ruminant sur ces souvenirs, il monta les escaliers du pensionnat, accompagné par la surveillante qui lui avait expliqué en détails le règlement du lycée. Lui n'écoutait que d'une oreille. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, se prendre une bonne douche, enlever cette saleté de perruque et cet horrible soutien gorge rembourré (je vous rappelle qu'il est censé être une fille de 16 ans !!), se foutre en caleçon et se jeter sur le lit !!!!!!  
  
« Voilà, nous y sommes chambre 314. »   
  
Shaolan regarda la porte en bois et se voyait déjà dans la salle de bain…Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas de douches communes, parce que sinon il aurait eu pas mal de difficulté à expliquer la présence de certains attributs et l'absence d'autres ''' à ses chères camarades.  
  
La surveillante lui donna les clés, et lui rappela les différents horaires pour le petit déjeuner et tous les repas… Finalement elle s'en alla en souhaitant un bon séjour à Shaolan qui avait dû faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge.  
  
Une fois seul dans le couloir, il ouvrit la porte et jeta sa valise sur le premier lit qu'il trouva…Premier lit ? Comment ça premier lit ??!!!!!! Pourquoi y'en avait 2 ??????  
  
Il était censé être seul dans une chambre…c'était quoi ce délire !!!!!  
  
Il allait se précipiter dans le couloir pour rattraper la surveillante lorsqu'il vit la porte s'ouvrir d'un coup permettant l'entrée de 2 jeunes filles riant aux éclats.  
  
« Je te jure qu'il a pas arrêté de me supplier pour lui donner encore une part de ton gâteau !! » dit l'une des 2 en soupirant désespérée. Puis, elle remarqua la présence de Shaolan et arrêta immédiatement sa conversation.  
  
« Euh, bonjour… »  
  
Shaolan ne savait pas quoi dire. Apparemment, le déguisement fonctionnait, puisque les 2 filles qui se tenaient devant lui n'hurlaient pas au pervers, mais maintenant qu'il avait compris qu'il devait partagé une chambre avec l'une des 2, il paniqua totalement.  
  
« Eh, Sakura ça doit être ta nouvelle camarade de chambre. » murmura l'autre.  
  
« Oh, c'est vrai Melle Mizuki m'avait prévenu » dit-elle, puis elle se retourna et accueillit notre pauvre Shaolan avec un sourire lumineux.  
  
« Je suis désolée, j'avais complètement oublié que je partageais ma chambre avec quelqu'un cette année. Je m'appelle Sakura Kinomoto…Ta colocataire !! » fit-elle en lui tendant la main.  
  
Shaolan toujours déconnecté lui serra la main machinalement.  
  
Putain de…Putain de…Putain de…se répétait-il sans arrêt.  
  
« Et voici Daidouji Tomoyo, une autre élève du lycée et excellente amie. »   
  
Tomoyo tendit sa main que Shaolan saisit un peu rudement et bégaya son nom.  
  
« Ra…ra…ravi, je m'appelle Sha…Euh Ying, Ying Li !! »   
  
« Enchantée Ying (Je sais, je sais…Elle aurait dû dire Li-chan, mais je suis franchement pas habituée avec les formules de politesses japonaises, alors fermer les yeux ;-p), je suppose que tu es nouvelle, je ne t'ai pas croisée dans les classes l'an dernier ! » continua Sakura toujours aussi amicale, n'ayant pas remarqué la légère hésitation de Shaolan quand il lui avait dit son prénom, chose qui mettait Shaolan encore plus dans l'embarras. Il avait toujours été sensible aux personnes spontanées et naturelles, et cette fille était probablement la personne la plus solaire qu'il eut jamais rencontré.  
  
Putain de…Putain de…Putain de…  
  
« O-Oui, j'arrive de Hong Kong… »  
  
« Vraiment ? WOAW, alors notre lycée accepte enfin les étudiants d'échanges !! » s'exclama Sakura ravie, sous le regard amusé de Tomoyo et complètement OUT de Shaolan.  
  
« Bon, Sakura je vais vous laisser. On se retrouve pour manger. »  
  
« Ok, Tomoyo à toute à l'heure !!! »  
  
« A toute…A plus tard Ying ! »  
  
Shaolan hocha simplement la tête, son cerveau toujours hors service. Il continua de fixer Sakura qui lui disait quelque chose à propos de la Chine, mais il n'écoutait rien de ce que la jeune fille disait trop perdu dans ses pensées.  
  
Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Mère m'avait assuré que je serais seul dans une chambre. Putain de…ça va être une véritable torture de porter ce déguisement même dans mon lit…NON !!!! Il faut absolument que je me barre de cette chambre et que je me retrouve seul !  
  
Putain de…  
  
« Je suis contente d'avoir une coloc, tu peux pas savoir comme je m'ennuyais seule ici ! Tu verras, je suis sûre qu'on s'entendra super bien !! » lui fit Sakura rayonnante.  
  
Il la regarda intensément, et ressentit soudain un pincement au cœur.  
  
Cette fille à l'air tellement contente de partager sa chambre avec lui ! Elle ne le connaît même pas, mais elle l'accueillait comme un membre de sa famille !  
  
« Tu veux que je t'aide à défaire tes bagages ? » demanda-t-elle gentiment, ne se rendant absolument pas compte du combat intérieur que livrait Shaolan.  
  
« Euh…oui »  
  
Sakura se tourna vers on placard extrêmement joyeuse, en lui disant qu'elle allait lui faire de la place.   
  
Putain de…Il n'avait rien vu venir ! Il avait voulu sortir d'ici et exiger une chambre simple ! Et si on ne lui aurait rien donné, il serait retourné illico en chine peu importe ce qu'aurait dit sa mère, et au diable son alliance avec la maîtresse des cartes!! Il préférait de loin se retrouver face à une armée de mages noirs !!!  
  
Cependant le comportement chaleureux de cette Sakura l'avait cloué sur place. Elle semblait gentille, avait la joie de vivre et elle était très mignonne !  
  
Shaolan fronça les sourcils ! Putain je suis dans la merde !!!! se dit-il.  
  
Cette mission promettait d'être longue et très pénible !! 


	2. Première nuit

2. Premier soir.  
  
Shaolan avait terminé de défaire ses bagages, en cachant du mieux qu'il le pouvait son amulette, ses cartes et le peu de vêtements masculins qu'il avait décidé d'emmener avec lui au cas où !!  
  
Sakura était en train de ranger le bureau de son…enfin SA nouvelle colocataire tout en chantonnant.  
  
Le jeune homme l'observait du coin de l'œil. Elle ne s'était pas montrée une seule fois désagréable, même au cours du repas qu'ils avaient partagé avec Tomoyo et d'autres filles dont il n'avait pas retenu le prénom. Gentille, serviable, elle lui avait tout expliqué dans les moindres détails pour que son séjour ici se passe au mieux ! Et lui pour la première fois de sa vie s'était retrouvé complètement paralysé, incapable de la contredire ou de la critiquer. Mais il y avait une chose encore plus gênante…Il s'était surpris plus d'une fois, au cours des dernières heures, à la fixer intensément. Il la trouvait très jolie. Elle avait des yeux verts splendides, des cheveux châtains avec des reflets dorés superbes, une petite bouche rosée charmante et… Il s'était arrêté là, n'osant pas aller plus loin dans son observation !!!  
  
C'est vrai, il avait autre chose à faire que reluquer de haut en bas cette fille, aussi mignonne soit elle.  
  
Il s'insulta plusieurs fois en se disant qu'à cause de cette maudite mission il allait tourner pervers !!!   
  
Encore dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas que Sakura l'appelait depuis 2 bonnes minutes.  
  
« Ying, ohé…Ying, je te parle !! »  
  
« Hein, quoi ? comment ? »  
  
« Je vois que tu étais en pleine concentration…Tu pensais à quoi ? » demanda gentiment Sakura souriante.  
  
Shaolan rougit intensément. Il valait mieux qu'elle ne sache pas à quoi il pensait, même lui devait se reprendre.  
  
« Heu…A ma famille ! » mentit-il…L'excuse était plutôt bonne !  
  
« Oh, tu n'as pas en t'en faire si tu as le mal du pays tu peux toujours leur téléphoner ou te confier à moi !! » lui dit elle innocemment.   
  
Le pauvre shaolan ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle était marrante Sakura ! Se confier à elle : _Sakura, voilà, en fait je suis un garçon, un magicien, qui doit trouver une fille et la protéger…Et pendant que j'y pense je te trouve très jolie !  
_  
Il rougit…Se confier à elle était vraiment une très mauvaise idée.  
  
« Tu as des photos d'eux ? » demanda la jeune fille pour lui remonter le moral, prenant le silence de Shaolan comme une marque tristesse.  
  
« Euh, oui, une. » répondit-il en reprenant ses esprits.  
  
« Vraiment, ça te dérange de me la montrer !! »dit-elle avec tellement d'enthousiasme que Shaolan n'eut pas le courage de refuser.  
  
Il sortit la photo de sa valise et donna le cadre à Sakura.  
  
« Woaw !! C'est une famille drôlement féminine… »  
  
Shaolan sourit. C'est vrai, il avait fallu plusieurs tentatives avant que sa mère mette au monde un garçon !  
  
« Tu n'y es pas ! » constata Sakura en montrant la photo à Shaolan.  
  
« Euh, c'est moi qui l'ait prise avant de partir !! » Lui qui détestait mentir, ben le voilà bien dans la merde.  
  
« Oh, je vois…Alors je suppose que ce sont tes 5 sœurs et ta mère… »  
  
« Oh, non elles se sont mes 4 sœurs et ça c'est ma cousine… »  
  
« Ah ok…Et lui ? » dit Sakura en montrant un jeune homme, les cheveux brun en bataille, le regard perçant, sérieux mais décidemment très profond.  
  
« Heu…C'est mon frère ! » dit Shaolan…  
  
Si je ne deviens pas complètement barge, ou si je ne sors pas d'ici avec un dédoublement de personnalité ce sera un miracle ! se dit-il.  
  
« La vache…Il est drôlement mignon !!!!!! » s'écria Sakura, ne remarquant pas que celui qu'elle qualifiait de mignon était devant elle les joues en feu.  
  
« Ah…Tu…tu trouves ? » demanda Shaolan timidement.  
  
« Bien sûr…Ton frère est vraiment très craquant !! Il a des yeux tellement profonds. Quasi magnétiques !! » continua Sakura innocemment. Si elle savait que Shaolan était devant elle, elle n'aurait jamais osé dire ce genre de chose.  
  
« D'ailleurs…C'est marrant vous avez les mêmes yeux ! » fit Sakura en fixant intensément le pauvre garçon qui était déjà TRES gêné par les compliments de la jeune fille.   
  
Ils se regardèrent un instant sans rien dire…Les yeux parlaient pour eux, tous 2 hypnotisés l'un par l'autre.  
  
Soudainement, comme si elle venait de se réveiller d'un long rêve, Sakura détourna le regard un peu nerveuse.  
  
« Bon, je vais prendre ma douche…Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, la chambre de Tomoyo est à coté…315. » dit Sakura en se précipitant dans la salle de bain, laissant un shaolan complètement paralysé et en feu.  
  
« Plus d'une centaine de filles dans ce putain de bahut et il fallait que je me retrouve avec la seule fille capable de réveiller mes hormones… »murmura-t-il une fois seul.  
  
« J'ai dû faire quelque chose de très mal dans une vie antérieur pour mériter ça !!! »  
  
Il se passa une main dans les cheveux…enfin dans sa perruque'''' et s'assit sur son lit tentant de retrouver son attitude détachée.  
  
Il n'était pas là pour flirter !! Il devait trouver la maîtresse des cartes, et lui apprendre à contrôler ses pouvoirs… ET tout ça très vite! Il ne pouvait pas rester ici toute sa scolarité, il serait devenu fou…

Il grogna frutstré par la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait lorsque la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître une Sakura en nuisette très simple, mais très sexy…  
  
« Tu peux y aller Ying !! » fit elle en posant son uniforme plié sur son bureau.  
  
Le pauvre Shaolan n'avait même pas entendu ce que la jeune fille lui avait dit. La bouche ouverte, son cerveau n'était plus connecté avec la réalité (vu le nombre de fois que ça lui est arrivé dans la même journée, il aura bientôt besoin d'une lobotomie !).

Il n'y avait que ses yeux qui semblaient vivants. En effet, il fixait de haut en bas Sakura, qui n'avait rien remarqué (Ben ouais, c'est Sakura…NdA) ! Les fines épaules, les jambes longues, le cou délicat, la peau blanche, et…Lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur la poitrine de la jeune fille, il devint écarlate et se précipita à la vitesse de la lumière dans la salle de bain.  
  
« Woé ????? » fut tout ce que Sakura put dire en se demandant quelle mouche avait piqué sa colocataire.

* * *

Shaolan respirait difficilement, le dos collé contre la porte de la salle de bain. Il tentait de se calmer et de se dire que tout irait bien, que ce n'était qu'une sensation passagère, toute à fait normale. Après tout c'était un jeune homme de 16 ans, en parfaite santé, normalement constitué et…

Il tressaillit en entendant frapper à la porte.  
  
« Ying, ça va ? » demanda Sakura inquiète, derrière la porte.  
  
« Hein…OUI » s'écria-t-il en tentant de calmer les battements de son cœur.  
  
"Sûre?"

"Oui, oui, t'inquiète pas!!!"

"Ok, bon je me couche… " conclut Sakura ne se doutant pas une minute de l'état dans lequel se trouvait son...euh sa (même moi je m'y perd!!NdA) colocataire.  
  
Il resta encore bloqué pendant un instant, puis se décida à entrer dans la douche (après avoir vérifié une bonne dizaine de fois que la porte était bien fermée à clé !).  
  
Il enleva sa perruque, ses vêtements et ce soutien gorge ridicule !! Si son meilleur ami le voyait, il aurait de sérieux doutes sur les tendances sexuelles de Shaolan.  
  
Une fois nu, il se sentit un peu mieux…Enfin homme !!!! Il tira un profond soupir et ouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude.  
  
« Quelle journée de merde…ça pouvait pas être pire !!!» se dit-il en repensant à Sakura. Erreur fatale !!!!! Car l'image de la jeune fille en nuisette traversa son esprit, et provoqua chez lui une certaine réaction physique.  
  
Honteux Shaolan ouvrit complètement le robinet d'eau froide et resta dessous 20 bonnes minutes, le temps de calmer toutes ardeurs possibles !!!!!!!!  
  
« Je jure que si je survis à ça, je me montrerais moins froid et plus chaleureux, même aux rendez-vous arrangés par ma mère !!! » dit-il en sortant de la douche complètement gelé.  
  
Il regarda désespéré sa perruque et son pyjama. Lui qui dormait toujours en caleçon, maintenant il pouvait faire une croix dessus !  
  
Résigné il s'habilla et sortit de la salle de bain timidement. Il vit Sakura sous sa couverture, en train de lire un livre, et quelque part en fut soulagé. S'il continuait avec les douches glacées il attraperait une pneumonie !! Non mais franchement, comment cette fille pouvait avoir un effet pareil sur lui? Il était furieux contre lui même et son orgueil en avait pris un sacré coup!!

C'est vrai quoi, ce n'était pas un obsédé en manque!!! Il fallait qu'il réagisse! Malheureusement pour lui, toute sa fierté de mâle disparut quand Sakura leva les yeux de son bouquin et le fixa souriante.  
  
« Je suppose que tu es fatiguée ? »  
  
« Heu…pas vraiment ! » répondit Shaolan en se précipitant dans son lit et se couvrant jusqu'aux oreilles.  
  
« Dis moi tu fais du sport ? » demanda gentiment Sakura.  
  
« Heu…un peu pourquoi ? »  
  
« Ben, tu as une carrure plutôt massive pour une fille ! » nota Sakura, espérant ne pas avoir vexé Shaolan.  
  
Ce dernier paniqua légèrement. Il n'avait pas pensé au fait qu'il était un peu trop musclé pour une fille normale. Et alors, qu'est ce qu'il pouvait y faire si ses muscles étaient développés (C'est vrai c'est pas sa faute s'il est bien foutu !!!!!NdA :-p) !!!!  
  
« Heu, en fait je pratiquais les arts martiaux avec mon frère… » dit-il. Toutes ses demi-vérités allaient le rendre fou.  
  
« Oh, je vois…Dis tu pourras m'apprendre quelques techniques ? » fit Sakura d'un air suppliant, air auquel Shaolan ne pouvait pas résister.  
  
« O-ok… »  
  
« Génial !!!!!!!! »  
  
Shaolan sourit légèrement…Cette fille avait vraiment la pêche !   
  
« Oups, 21h30, mieux vaut éteindre la lumière avant que la sorcière arrive pour nous hurler extinction des feux !!!!!! » fit Sakura en tendant le bras pour éteindre sa lampe de chevet.  
  
Shaolan resta silencieux mais fit de même.  
  
« Bonne nuit Ying… » chuchota Sakura en baillant.  
  
« Bo…bonne nuit Sakura. »  
  
Et après ces quelques paroles, il s'endormit comme une masse…

* * *

Ok, bon avant toute chose je voudrais ajouter un petit détail que j'avais oublié la dernière fois: Les persos de CCS sont pas à moi (snif) et l'idée m'est venue en lisant Mint Na Bokaru (Et ouais, j'ai trouvé l'idée de base cool, et vu que j'ai lu pas mal de fic en anglais sur le même thème je me suis dit pourquoi pas!! Mais attention, les similitudes s'arrêtent là!), qui ne m'appartient pas aussi... Maintenant que j'y pense y'a pas grand chose qui m'appartient!!! .

Enfin bref, je voudrais remercier MJS, Lyla (Tu devrais savoir cocotte que tes reviews sont vraiment géniales! On devrait même inventé une section pour reviewer les reviews!! les reviews c'est peut-être plus clair...Bref, continue J'adore tes mini-sketchs! Quant au petit bisou pour Shadow side...Je vais juste dire que ça arrivera quand tu t'y attendras le moins!! ohohohoh, chuis méchante!), Tenshi et Aidya.

A très vite pour le prochain épisode et j'espère que celui là vous fera aussi rire. Bisous Mogocca.


	3. Une affaire de filles

3. Une affaire de filles.  
  
Plus les jours passaient, et plus Shaolan désespérait. Il n'avait pas réussi à trouver la maîtresse des cartes (si tu savais mon pauvre !!!!!NdA), sa mère n'arrêtait pas de le harceler pour savoir comment les choses se déroulaient, il ne pouvait même pas se défouler en sport à cause de sa couverture, et pire que tout…il devait supporter sans cesse les jacasseries de ces filles à propos de sujets ridicules comme le dernier film de 'je sais plus qui' et la meilleure façon d'attirer un mec dans ses filets !!!!!!  
  
Il n'en pouvait plus…C'était un véritable cauchemar !!!!!!   
  
Pourtant, il avait 4 sœurs, et Meiling avait pratiquement vécu toute sa vie avec eux, il aurait donc dû être rodé pour ce genre d'histoires…Mais là c'était vraiment trop !!!!!!!

Rien qu'hier il avait faillit transformer sa chambre en mer de sang quand les invités de Sakura s'étaient mises à vouloir lui donner des conseils de beauté et lui toucher les cheveux...euh la perruque. La pire était sûrement Tomoyo qui avait décidé de faire de lui et de Sakura ses mannequins vedettes pour sa future carrière de styliste.

Lorsqu'il avait vu la jeune fille se ramener avec 2 robes pour voir le résultat de son génie créateur, le pauvre shaolan voulait pleurer de désespoir. Ce que Tomoyo avait fait ce n'était pas une robe, mais une tenue pour serveuse dans un cabaret!!!!!!!! La robe était BEAUCOUP TROP courte avec un petit pompon à l'arrière, moulante et à fine bretelle...HEURESEMENT QU'IL N'Y AVAIT PAS DE DECOLTE!!!!!!!!! Sans oublier le serre-tête à oreilles de lapins!

Il n'y avait pas à dire Tomoyo avait de l'imagination!

Plutôt mourir que de porter ça!!! avait-il hurlé au milieu de ce groupe de folles furieuses qui se considéraient comme les meilleurs modelistes au monde! Il allait quitter la chambre et envoyer au diable toute la gente féminine quand il vit les yeux luisants de Tomoyo, et c'est là qu'il se fit avoir...

Il n'avait jamais réussi à résister aux larmes d'une fille, et il était déjà en train d'enfiler la nouvelle création de Tomoyo, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que cette renarde était une excellente actrice!!!

La garce! Shaolan l'aurait étranglé sur le champ si au même moment Sakura ne s'était pas montrée dans sa tenue de chaton, rouge de gêne...Résultat: le pauvre garçon se mit à saigner abondamment du nez et fit des rêves, tout autre qu'innocents, pendant au moins 2 semaines.

Lui qui s'était toujours demandé comment les japonais pouvaient fantasmer sur des femmes dans des tenues RIDICULES, et bien maitenant il ne pouvait plus regarder un chat sans se mettre à rougir comme un idiot.

Enfin, il fallait voir le bon coté des choses, il n'avait pas mis cette robe indécente et il pouvait toujours compter sur les week-end, seuls moments où il pouvait sortir de cette maudite école en tant que garçon pour prendre un peu l'air !! Même si la compagnie de Sakura lui manquait un peu…  
  
Et c'était reparti !!!!!! Chaque fin de semaine c'était la même chose !! Sakura ne restait pas au pensionnat le samedi et le dimanche, elle retournait chez elle et laissait donc Shaolan tout seul dans leur chambre à ruminer sur cette maudite mission qui n'en finissait pas et sur le fait que Sakura n'était pas là!  
  
Pourtant, elle lui avait proposé de venir une fois, mais il avait refusé poliment !! Il n'aurait pas pu supporter de passer un week-end, à l'extérieur en tant que Ying Li, et encore moins en compagnie de Sakura…Elle lui plaisait de plus en plus, et ça devenait très difficile de ne pas céder à la tentation.  
Crétin, crétin, crétin, crétin....se répétait-il à chaque fois que ça arrivait.

« Ying !!!!! »  
  
Shaolan sortit de ses pensées et leva la tête de son magazine.   
  
« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Sakura ? » demanda-t-il devant la porte de la salle de bain.  
  
« Tu peux me prendre une serviette, s'il te plait… Je crois qu'il m'en reste encore une dans mon placard ! »  
  
Shaolan se dirigea vers le placard de la jeune fille et pris une serviette de bain.  
  
Il frappa à la porte attendant que Sakura l'ouvre.  
  
« Tiens… » dit-il en lui tendant la serviette.  
  
« M'enfin Ying, je ne te parlais pas de ça…J'ai besoin d'une serviette hygiénique !! » dit Sakura légèrement irritée (Pendant ces périodes du mois vaut mieux pas se frotter à certaines personnes !''''').  
  
Notre pauvre Shaolan pâlit visiblement. Il était devenu blanc comme un linge !  
  
« Ah…Euh…Tu…Je vais voir… » Bégaya-t-il, en tournant le dos le plus rapidement possible à la jeune fille, qui attendait patiemment en se tenant le ventre.  
  
Shaolan remit la serviette où elle était et partit en quête de ce qui lui avait été demandé tout tremblant.  
  
Mais regarde un peu dans quelle situation je me retrouve à cause de ma mère et de ces saletés de mages noirs !!!!!! se dit il en fouillant extrêmement gêné dans le placard de Sakura.   
  
« Tu trouves ? » fit Sakura de la salle de bain.  
  
« Heu…non… » répondit-il les joues en feu. Il avait beau avoir des sœurs, mais jamais, au grand JAMAIS, il avait dû faire une chose pareille !!!!!!  
  
« Zut…J'ai complètement oublié d'en racheter…Dis moi, tu peux me dépanner d'une des tiennes… » demanda Sakura l'air de rien.  
  
Le pauvre garçon aurait pu éclater de rire s'il n'avait pas été aussi gêné et honteux.   
  
Lui…Des serviettes !!!!! Il ne savait pratiquement pas à quoi ça ressemblait !!!!!  
  
« C'est que…j'en ai plus moi aussi. »   
  
Je vais vraiment devenir cinglé !! pensa-t-il sur les nerfs.  
  
« Merde…Ecoute, va demander à Tomoyo, elle en a toujours un paquet de réserve… »  
  
« Mais… »  
  
« Ying, s'te plait, c'est pas la mer à boire… » dit Sakura en se mordant les lèvres.  
  
Shaolan résigné, se dirigea mécaniquement vers la chambre de Tomoyo. Il frappa à la porte, et attendit en essayant de ne pas sombrer dans la dépression.  
  
« Oh, Ying… Salut ! » fit Tomoyo.  
  
« Euh, salut…Dis…voilà, faudrait que tu dépannes Sakura… »  
  
« Dépanner ? qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? » demanda soudainement Tomoyo, qui commençait à être inquiète.  
  
« Elle…enfin…elle…dans la salle de bain…le ventre… »  
  
« Ying, je ne comprends rien !! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Sakura est malade ? »  
  
« Non…Elle…le mois…les…tu sais…les… » bafouilla-t-il de plus en plus mal à l'aise.  
  
Si il y avait une crevasse dans laquelle Shaolan pouvait plonger, il se serait jeté dedans depuis un bon bout de temps.  
  
« LES ???????? » fit Tomoyo qui commençait à perdre patience.  
  
« Les…Les…Les…trucs…Elle a ses… »   
  
Pourquoi, à lui ? Qu'est ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça ????? C'était un gentil garçon, sérieux, responsable...Il avit été maudit, y'avait pas d'autres explications!!!  
  
« Oh…Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit plus tôt qu'elle était indisposée !!! Entre je vais te donner un paquet… » conclut Tomoyo qui avait fini par comprendre où le jeune homme voulait en venir.  
  
Encore dans un état psychologique fragilisé, Shaolan entra timidement dans la chambre de Tomoyo, et attendit que celle-ci revienne avec…ARGH !!!!!! Il aura besoin de suivre une sérieuse thérapie quand il sortira d'ici !!!!!!   
  
« Tiens » dit Tomoyo en lui tendant le paquet que Shaolan prit en tremblant.  
  
« Mer…merci ! »  
  
« Eh, bien…Tu es bien la première fille que je vois aussi gênée pour ce genre de choses !!!! » constata Tomoyo un peu amusée.  
  
« Hem…Je dois y aller…. »balbutia Shaolan pour ne pas prolonger un discours qui lui ferait perdre tous ses moyens.  
  
Il sortit de la chambre en quatrième vitesse, sans dire au revoir à la jeune fille qui le fixait bizarrement.  
  
« Elle est étrange cette Ying !! » dit-elle avant de refermer la porte.   
  
Shaolan quant à lui s'empressa de rentrer dans sa chambre et de jeter le paquet de serviettes à Sakura, qui lui lança un merci en refermant la porte de la salle de bain.  
  
Heureusement que c'était la fin de la semaine !!!!! Il allait pouvoir penser à autre chose, et se comporter comme un mec, un vrai…Il en avait bien besoin.   
  
Encore traumatisé (T'en fais pas chouchou…le pire est passé !! Du moins pour aujourd'hui!), il ne se reprit que lorsqu'il vit Sakura sortir de la salle de bain pliée en 2.  
  
« Sakura…Tu vas bien ? »  
  
« Mmmmhhh…pas vraiment ! Mais ça va passer, le premier jour, j'ai toujours mal… » dit Sakura en serrant les dents.  
  
« Tu veux que je te donne quelque chose pour calmer la douleur ? » demanda Shaolan gentiment, décidant d'oublier la honte qui l'avait envahi quelques minutes plus tôt.  
  
« Non, merci je viens de prendre un truc…T'en fais pas… Un bon petit somme, et je serais comme neuve ! » dit-elle en s'allongeant.  
  
Shaolan l'observa un instant puis se remit à son magazine en silence, pour ne pas déranger sa colocataire.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit le souffle régulier de la jeune fille qui dormait les jambes repliées pour maintenir un peu de chaleur sur son ventre.  
  
Le jeune homme la fixa intensément puis se leva. Il tendit vers elle une main hésitante, puis lui caressa doucement les cheveux.  
  
C'était une des seules faiblesses qu'il s'autorisait…Mais le problème c'est que ça arrivait de plus en plus souvent ! Heureusement que Sakura avait un sommeil très profond, parce qu'il ne saurait pas comment expliquer son geste !  
  
Un peu à contre cœur il se leva et se dirigea dans la salle de bain pour prendre sa douche.  
  
Il était seulement 5 heures de l'après midi, mais il avait besoin de se remettre les idées en place !! De un parce que le coup de la serviette hygiénique il n'avait pas encore réussi à l'avaler et de deux, parce que si il continuait à regarder Sakura, il allait faire une TRES grosse bêtise !!  
  
« J'ai vraiment dû faire quelque chose de TRES mal dans mon ancienne vie pour devoir subir ça !! » se dit-il, dépité, sous le jet d'eau chaude.  
  
« Vivement ce week-end ! » murmura-t-il, se sentant déjà un peu mieux à l'idée de ne plus porter cette perruque et tout le reste….

* * *

Ahahahahah!!!! Pauvre choupinet, il en voit des vertes et des pas mûres!! Bref, je me suis éclatée comme une folle en écrivant cet épisode, j'espère que vous vous amusez autant que moi!

Pour ceux qui attendaient le chapitre de Shadow side, chuis désolée, mais je ne pouvais absolument pas publier un truc de 1254 mots, ça aurait sérieusement fait pitié, alors j'ai décidé de finir cet épisode de pourquoi moi pour vous faire patienter encore un peu! Vous en faites pas, après la pendaison de crémaillère, les chapitres seront plus réguliers! YEEESSSSSSS!!INTERNET A LA MAISON QUE DU BOHNEUR!!

Bref, avant de vous quitter je voudrais remercier Aidya, Sakionelle, tenshi les 2, MJS, Shousetu et Caroline...J'espère que ce texte vous plaira!! A très vite...Bisous Mogocca.


	4. Bienvenue en enfer 1ère partie

4. Bienvenu en enfer ! Première partie.  
  
Shaolan était en train de préparer son sac se maudissant encore d'être aussi faible quand il s'agissait de Sakura.  
  
Franchement ! Lui qui avait attendu ce vendredi impatiemment, parce que justement il aurait pu redevenir homme, le voilà prêt à passer le week-end chez Sakura !!  
  
Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait pris ??????  
  
Tout ça parce qu'il avait promis de lui enseigner 2 ou 3 techniques de self-défense, il n'avait pas pu refuser l'invitation de la jeune fille, qui avait carrément explosé de joie en entendant sa réponse.  
  
« Ying, tu viens, mon frère nous attend en bas ! » dit Sakura toute contente.  
  
Le pauvre Shaolan poussa un soupir profond et suivit sans rien dire sa colocataire jusqu'au parking de l'école, priant n'importe quel dieu existant que les choses ne se compliqueraient pas.  
  
« TOOOOOOOYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA » hurla Sakura en secouant la main.  
  
Un homme d'environ 25 ans leva la tête et ouvrit le coffre de sa voiture.  
  
« Pas la peine de gueuler comme ça Godzilla !!!!!! » fit ce dernier moqueur.  
  
Shaolan vit la jeune fille froncer les sourcils et écraser le pied de son frère sans ménagement !  
  
« Grrrrrr…..Je vais t'apprendre moi !! Tu pourrais au moins faire bonne figure devant une de mes amies ! »  
  
Toya regarda Shaolan de haut en bas, puis fronça les sourcils bizarrement.  
  
« C'est donc toi la coloc de ma frangine ? »  
  
« Heu oui ! » répondit timidement Shaolan se sentant très mal à l'aise face au regard inquisiteur de Toya.  
  
« Je vois…Dis moi… » commença ce dernier avec un air tellement menaçant que Shaolan déglutit. Serait-il possible que cet homme ait découvert sa véritable identité ? Après tout, il n'avait pas testé son déguisement sur des hommes... Shaolan déglutit douloureusement en imaginant ce qui risquait de rester de lui si ce fameux Toya découvrait que sa soeur partageait sa chambre avec un garçon!  
  
Toya resta quelques minutes sans rien dire, puis approcha son visage à celui du jeune chinois le regard très…trop sérieux.

Je suis mort! pensa Shaolan.  
"Dis moi?"

"O-oui?"  
« Elle ne ronfle pas trop la nuit ? » finit-il par dire prenant Shaolan totalement au dépourvu !  
  
« Que.. » fut la réponse très intelligente du jeune magicien!  
  
« TOYA !!!!! JE NE RONFLE PAS !!!!! » s'écria Sakura, empêchant ainsi à Shaolan de répondre.  
  
« Tu parles !!! Depuis que tu es dans ce pensionnat on dort beaucoup mieux à la maison…C'est vrai les murs ne tremblent plus !!! »  
  
« TOYA » hurla Sakura en tentant de frapper son frère, qui s'amusait plutôt bien.  
  
Un peu perdu, Shaolan ne disait rien, mais observait Toya scrupuleusement. Après tout, il pourrait apprendre quelques trucs pour se venger de ses sœurs. Oh oui...Il allait savourer tout doucement ce qu'il allait leur faire subir! La première chose à faire sera de s'attaquer aux petits amis, en leur livrant quelques petits secrets!!!  
  
« Bon…on y va ? » demanda finalement Toya maintenant sa sœur à distance avec une seule main et sortant Shaolan de ses pensées.  
  
La jeune fille finit par se calmer, et s'empressa de se mettre aux cotés de Shaolan.  
  
« Tu verras Ying, on va bien rigoler…Et grâce à tes cours je pourrais enfin me venger de mon idiot de frangin !! » murmura Sakura prête au combat.  
  
Shaolan sourit amusé par le comportement de la jeune fille. A chaque fois, il découvrait une autre facette de cette dernière, et plus il la fréquentait, plus elle lui plaisait !  
  
Il se donna une bonne claque mentale !! Il fallait qu'il se calme et très vite !! Il était là pour une mission, pas pour fantasmer sur une fille au fessier plus qu'attrayan!

SHAOLAN LI!! REPREND TOI!! PAS BIEN, PAS BIEN DU TOUT!! hurla-t-il à lui même. (ça y est, maintenant on peut dire qu'il est cinglé...il parle à lui même!NdA).Heureusement pour lui, le frère de Sakura les rappela à l'ordre et ils grimpèrent dans la voiture.

* * *

La maison de Sakura était petite et simple, mais très chaleureuse, si bien que Shaolan se sentit tout de suite à l'aise. La couleur des murs était chaude, et on avait l'impression que la pièce attirait les lumières du soleil...Tout comme Sakura. 

C'est pas vrai, et maintenant je suis en train de devenir un foutu poète...Au secours! se dit-il en essayant de ce calmer. Heureusement qu'il y avait le frère de Sakura qui allait leur tenir compagnie, parce qu'avec un père absent, Shaolan n'aurait pas résisté tout un Week end.

_C'est sûr, j'aurais pu jeter un oeil dans sa lingerie!! ARGH!!! MECHANT SHAOLAN!!! Je ne suis pas un sale obsédé!!!_

_Tu parles!_

_La ferme toi! _

_Tu as un sacré problème mon vieux, tu es en train de t'engueuler toi-même._

_AU SECOURS!!!_

« Viens Ying…On va poser tes affaires dans ma chambre et après on fera un tour… » dit Sakura en lui prenant son sac et ramenant le jeuen chinois à la réalité. Si ça continuait comme ça il allait se donner des gifles tout seul!  
  
« Ok…QUOI ? »s'écria Shaolan en réalisant ce que la jeune fille venait de dire.  
  
« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Ying ? » demanda cette dernière perplexe.  
  
« Je…je…on…va dormir ensemble ? »  
  
« Bien sûr !! » fit Sakura en prenant Shaolan par la main et le conduisant jusqu'à sa chambre, ne voyant pas le regard plein de panique du jeune homme...euh de la jeune fille...Enfin du jeune homme déguisé en jeune fille!  
  
Shaolan, tout tremblant, entra dans la pièce et vit un lit…Un seul et unique lit, suffisamment grand pour 2 personnes. Il déglutit.  
  
« Heu ? Sakura… »  
  
« Oui ? »   
  
« On…va…partager le même lit ? » demanda-t-il au bord de la crise cardiaque. 

_Dis non ! Dis non !_ pria-t-il dans sa tête. C'était évidemment sans compter une autre partie de son cerveau qui avait son mot à dire.

_Mets tu es fou ou quoi!!! C'est un véritable cadeau de dieu!! Tu vas dormir avec un canon...Profites en pour rendre tes fantasmes réalité._

_LA FERME!!!_

_Oh allez avoue...Je me rappelle très bien de celui où Sakura se mettait à califourchon sur toi, dans cette nuisette transparente dessinée par Tomoyo._

_MAIS TU VAS LA FERMER!!!_

_Oula!! Pas la peine de te mettre en colère, je veux seulement ton bonheur!_

_Et celui de Sakura t'y penses?!_

_Mouais...Mais qui te dit que ça ne lui plairait pas!_

_SILENCE DANS MA TETE!!! Putain je suis complètement fou._

« Evidemment…Il est assez grand pour nous 2, et ne t'en fait pas je ne bouge pas beaucoup quand je dors ! » répondit Sakura souriante, ne se rendant absolument pas compte du combat intérieur que livrait Shaolan.  
  
Le pauvre Shaolan était paralysé…Il allait devoir dormir dans le même lit que Sakura !!!!! Lui qui avait déjà du mal à ne pas lui sauter dessus au cours de la semaine alors qu'ils dormaient séparément !!!!  
  
_Pitié, aidez moi !!!!!_ supplia-t-il.

_Idiot, à quoi te sert ce que tu as entre les jambes? Sers t'en!!_

_Pas ce genre d'aide pervers!! Et fous moi la paix, j'ai besoin de me concentrer!_  
  
« Ying…ça va ? »  
  
« O-ou-oui…Juste un peu fatigué !! » mentit-il.

"Tu es sûre! Si tu veux j'appelle le médecin?"demanda Sakura inquiète.

"Il me faudrait plutôt un psy!"

"Pardon?"

"Non rien, merci mais ça ira!"  
  
« Ok. Tiens, je pose tes affaires à coté de mon bureau… » conclut Sakura, qui ne voulait pas gêner son amie.  
  
Shaolan la laissa faire. Il était beaucoup trop bouleversé pour réagir. Comment allait-il se sortir de ce pétrin. Il cherchait des solutions dans sa tête quand soudain il eut une drôle de sensation. Il y avait une atmosphère étrange dans cette chambre…comme…comme…  
  
« Tu viens ? » fit Sakura en interrompant ses réflexions.  
  
Un peu irrité, il essaya de se concentrer à nouveau, mais l'impression avait disparue. Aussi, il suivit sans rien dire Sakura et décida de profiter un peu de leur promenade, même s'il aurait voulu être vu en tant que Shaolan.

* * *

En rentrant le soir, Shaolan et Sakura eurent la surprise de voir Toya et son ami.  
  
« Ah, ça y est vous êtes rentrées ! » fit Toya sarcastique.  
  
« Oui…Bonsoir Yukito !!!!!! » dit Sakura toute joyeuse.  
  
« Bonsoir ma puce… »fit ce dernier souriant, rendant jaloux Shaolan qui n'appréciait pas du tout les effusions entre ces 2 là.  
  
Cependant, il regretta très vite ses pensées lorsqu'il vit Yukito s'approcher de lui avec un sourire charmeur.  
  
« Et qui est cette charmante demoiselle ? » demanda-t-il sans le quitter des yeux.  
  
« Oh…Yuki voici Ying, ma colocataire au lycée…Ying voici Yukito le meilleur ami à mon frère. »  
  
« Charmé » dit Yukito en faisant un baisemain à notre pauvre Shaolan (Et hop ! on inverse les rôles !!!! Ce coup ci ce sera Yukito qui en pincera pour Shaolan !! ahahahaha NdA).  
  
Ce dernier avait la sérieuse envie de lui foutre son poing à la figure mais se contrôla, surtout lorsqu'il eut l'étrange impression qu'il y avait 2 auras à l'intérieur du corps de ce type!  
  
Il ne chercha cependant pas plus loin et retira sa main le plus rapidement possible.  
  
« Bon, tu viens Sakura je vais t'apprendre quelques techniques !!! » dit-il nerveusement, en évitant le regard insistant de Yukito.  
  
« Ok…Toya, tu nous appelles quand le repas est prêt !!!! » dit Sakura en conduisant Shaolan dans sa chambre, sous le regard des 2 hommes.  
  
Une fois seuls, Toya regarda son ami.  
  
« Je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive ? »  
  
« Elle est drôlement mignonne la copine à Sakura !! »  
  
« T'as de drôle de goût Yuki…T'as vu comme elle est baraquée !! Un coup de cuisse et elle te brise en 2 !!!!!! »  
  
« J'ai toujours adoré les filles robustes !! » dit simplement Yukito sous le regard désespéré de son ami.

* * *

Pour le plus grand malheur de Shaolan, Yukito resta à dîner, et le pire c'est qu'il avait dû rester collé à Sakura pour éviter les tentatives de séduction de ce dernier !!  
  
Yukito lui avait même fait du pied !!! Shaolan était tellement nerveux qu'il avait renversé des dizaines de fois son verre plein d'eau sur la table…  
  
_Crétin, je suis un homme, UN HOMME !!!!!_ se disait-il en fusillant Yukito du regard. 

_La vache il est collant le binoclare!! La prochaine qu'il te touche utilise ton épée!!!_

Shaolan tenta de refouler dans son esprit cette idée plus qu'intéressante, surtout quand il s'était retrouvé seul avec Yukito dan les salon pendant que Sakura et son frère débarrassaient la table..  
  
Yukito avait passé comme si de rien n'était son bras sur les épaules de Shaolan qui avait gelé sur place. Il n'osait plus bouger et essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas se servir de son crochet du droit!!! Mais lorsqu'il vit le visage de l'autre abruti se rapprocher du sien, il se leva brusquement et se précipita dans les toilettes, laissant le pauvre Yukito étalé sur le fauteuil.  
  
« Soit elle est très timide, soit je lui plais pas !! » murmura ce dernier la bouche contre le coussin du canapé.  
  
« Putain…c'est un cauchemar !!! Je suis en plein cauchemar !!!! » s'écria Shaolan dans les toilettes.

"Quand je vais mettre ma main sur un mage noir je jure qu'il ne comprendra même pas ce qu'il lui arrive!!" dit-il en serrant les poings pour éviter de casser quelque chose.

Une fois calmé (enfin d'une certaine façon!NdA), il sortit des WC et vit que tout le monde était réuni dans le salon. Essayant d'être le plus naturel possible, il se mit à coté de Sakura et ne la lâcha plus de la soirée pour sa propre sécurité.

* * *

Salut!! Et voilà un nouvel épisode de pourquoi moi? Je voulais publier le chapitre 7 de Shadow Side, mais j'ai un problème avec ça arrête pas de bugger! Bref, j'essairais demain. 

En attendant j'èspère que ce petit épisode vous a plu et j'attends impatiemment de savoir ce que vous en pensez!! Avant de vous laisser, je voudrais remercier: fantasy card, 4rine, Lyla (si ça peut te rassurer moi au bac français j'ai eu 8 et 8, et pourtant j'ai eu mon bac avec mention bien!! Donc te décourage pas et concentre toi sur les matières à fort coef!! Mais avant profite de tes vacances!!!), Sakionnelle (Félicitations pour ton bac!!), Tenshi, Tenshi-Akuma, Aidya, Myncat, MJS, et cereal-killeuse.

Gros bisous à tous et à très vite.

Mogocca.


	5. Bienvenue en enfer 2ème partie

5. Bienvenu en enfer ! Deuxième partie.  
  
Après toutes les émotions qu'il avait eu au cours du repas, Shaolan ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose…SE COUCHER !  
Cependant quand il se rappela qu'il allait dormir avec Sakura, il se mit de nouveau à trembler.  
Cette dernière ne se rendit même pas compte de la détresse du pauvre garçon, surtout quand elle se présenta devant lui en débardeur et petite culotte qui lui servait de pyjama.  
« Tu peux aller prendre ta douche Ying… »dit-elle avec toute l'innocence dont elle était capable. Shaolan ne se le fit pas répéter 2 fois et se précipita dans la salle de bain, en feu. Il prit une douche glacée, pour calmer son coté...mâle en manque et resta 20 bonnes minutes à se regarder dans le miroir.  
« Calme toi mon vieux ! Tu peux te contrôler ! Dis toi que c'est comme dormir avec une de tes sœurs ou Meiling ! » dit-il en essayant de se convaincre (je crois que l'auto-hypnose marcherait mieux!!NdA.  
« C'est ça, fais comme si c'était une de tes sœurs et tout ira bien ! » (je crois qu'il n'a pas pris en compte un certain auteur sadique!! Nyark)  
Il respira un bon coup, mit son pyjama et sa perruque et sortit de la salle de bain pour se diriger vers la chambre de Sakura un peu plus sûr de lui.  
Il allait ouvrir la porte de la chambre lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Sakura, plutôt en colère.

« Non…Je t'ai dit que tu ne pouvais pas sortir aujourd'hui ! »

« M'enfin pitchoune… »

« J'ai dit non !! Et dépêche toi de retourner dans ton tiroir que Ying risque d'arriver à n'importe quel moment ! »

« Mais j'ai faim !!!! »

« KERO !!!!! »

Shaolan n'en revenait…Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, la main à quelques centimètres de la poignée. Il n'avait pas rêvé !! Il avait entendu clairement cette conversation, et chose encore plus importante le nom de Kero lui semblait étrangement familier...Même trop familier!  
Un doute étrange l'envahit, son instinct lui disant que quelque chose de crucial se passait sous son nez!  
Voulant en avoir le coeur net il décida d'entrouvir la porte et jeter un coup d'oeil discret dans la pièce. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne devait absolument pas se faire repérer, et étant un des magiciens les plus prometteurs de sa famille, il allait très certainement écouter ce que lui disait la voix de sa conscience.  
Il allait passer à l'acte, mais des pas dans l'escalier le détournèrent de son objectif.  
« Ah je vois que vous allez vous coucher. » Shaolan écarquilla les yeux. Yukito... était... devant lui... et le reluquait de bas en haut.  
  
_Et merde voilà le retour du don juan!_

_La ferme et aide moi à trouver une solution pour me sortir de ce guépier!_

_T'as lui dire que tu es gay!_

_DE QUOI?! MAIS C'EST ABSOLUMENT FAUX!_

_Tu es plus attiré par Sakura que par Yukito non?_

_EVIDEMMENT!_

_ET tu es actuellement en train de porter une perruque et un soutif rembourré!_

_C'est pour la mission!_

_ET tu te fais appeler Ying!_

_Je vois pas le rapport!_

_Simple: Techniquement tu es gay...et dans ces conditions ça ne me déplait pas du tout!_

_Mais tu penses qu'à ça!_

_Je te signale que je suis ton moi profond...Enfin je dirais plutôt que je suis..._

_La partie qui remplit mon caleçon!_

_LES parties...Ne te sousestime pas! Je peux t'assurer qu'à nous trois on peut avoir un très grand avenir!_

_ARGH!!!!  
_  
Perdu dans sa dispute avec lui même, Shaolan ne remarqua pas que Yukito s'était dangereusement rapproché de lui.  
« Très joli pyjama. »

Pris d'une profonde terreur...surtout parce que Shaolan n'avait pas envie de passer la nuit dehors si il défonçait la tronche du meilleur ami au frère à Sakura, il fit un bond monumental et s'éloigna le plus vite possible pour 2 raisons: 1. Eviter de se faire agresser sexuellement.  
2. Eviter de latter la belle gueule de ce Yukito!  
« Merci…Bonne nuit. » dit Shaolan en se jetant littéralement dans la chambre de Sakura voulant rester TRES loin de ce pervers (Désolée Yuki…C'est juste pour la scène!Promis!NdA.)  
« Ah Ying, tu as fini?! » Shaolan se retourna et vit Sakura, toujours en débardeur et culotte assise sur son lit en position indienne, seule !!!

Un court instant il se demanda s'il n'était pas plus en sécurité de l'autre côté de la porte avec Yukito que seul avec Sakura. Cependant cette pensée s'envola aussi vite qu'elle était venue lorsqu'autre chose lui revint en tête.

« Oui…euh, Sakura il y avait quelqu'un avec toi ? » demanda Shaolan en scannant la chambre, pour voir s'il y avait un indice sur une quelconque présence…

« Hein, non j'étais au téléphone… »mentit la jeune fille.  
Shaolan la regarda dans les yeux ! Il savait que c'était un mensonge, mais ne chercha pas plus loin…Il était sûr d'avoir entendu le nom de Kero quelque part, donc tôt ou tard il découvrirait la vérité.  
« Tu préfères quel coté ? » finit par dire la jeune fille changeant par la même occasion de sujet.  
La question de Sakura prit au dépourvu le jeune chinois, qui se rappela soudain le coup du lit.  
« Heu…ça m'est égale ! » murmura-t-il timidement.  
« Ok, alors je prends coté mur !! » dit Sakura en se mettant sous les couvertures.  
Elle fit signe à Shaolan de la rejoindre, et ce dernier obéit tout tremblant.  
Une fois allongé, il essaya de maintenir le plus d'espace possible entre elle et lui, espérant que Sakura ne remarque pas ses joues rouges.  
« Alors, tu t'es amusée aujourd'hui ? » demanda Sakura pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Heu oui…ça m'a fait plaisir de visiter Tomoeda. »

« Vraiment ? Alors on refera ça plus souvent !! Je te le promets ! » exclama Sakura en lui tendant son petit doigt. Shaolan complètement en feu, fit de même et ils scellèrent leur promesse.  
  
_Elle...elle est...trop mignonne._

_Eh oh! M'oublie pas...On va pas se contenter de contact pathétique._

_La ferme...bientôt je vais croire que je suis en chaleur!  
_  
« Tu sais, je crois que tu plais beaucoup à Yukito ! » fit Sakura toute souriante.  
Shaolan s'étrangla avec sa langue, oubliant complètement sa discussion avec lui-même. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle le lui rappelle ????? Il avait déjà assez de problèmes comme ça !  
« Ah… » fut tout ce qu'il réussit à prononcer.  
« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Il ne te plait pas ? »

« A dire vrai…Non ! » C'est toi qui me plait ! mais ça il le garda pour lui.  
« Oh, je vois…Alors c'est quoi ton genre de garçon ? » demanda Sakura toujours innocemment.  
Shaolan déglutit. Et maintenant qu'est ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui dire ?!  
  
_QUE TU ES GAY!_

_La ferme...Et au cas ou tu n'y aurais pas pensé, si elle n'est pas gay, on sera grillé d'une manière ou d'une autre!_

_Comment peux-tu en être sûr?_

_Grrr._

_Ok j'ai rien dit, t'as raison...Sans oublier que ce serait un vrai gachis si notre charmante Saki était gay!  
_  
Shaolan agréa un peu à contre coeur, mais il devait admettre que sa moitié perverse avait raison.  
"Ying...J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il fallait pas?"  
"Hein? oh!! Non, je réfléchissais!"  
Faut vraiment que j'arrête de parler avec moi-même! se dit-il en se concentrant à nouveau sur la conversation avec Sakura.  
"Alors??" demanda cette dernière avec une pointe d'excitation dans la voix.  
« Euh…je sais pas vraiment… »

« Comment ? Tu devrais savoir au moins si tu le préfères blond, brun…Tu as bien des préférences !! »

« Euh…C'est-à-dire que… » réfléchis Shaolan !! Réfléchis !! se dit-il.  
« Et toi c'est quoi ton type ? » s'empressa-t-il de demander, pour ne pas avoir à répondre et aussi parce que ça l'intéressait.  
« Hey…J'ai posé la question la première !! »

« Tu vois pour toi aussi c'est très génant… »constata Shaolan souriant, soulagé de dévier tout doucement le cours de la conversation.  
« OK…T'as gagné…De toute façon je finirais bien par le découvrir un jour!"  
"Tu es trop sûre de toi!!"  
"Je suis surtout très amie avec toi!!! Et puis si je deviens ta belle soeur je serais dans l'obligation de te trouver un mari!!... Ying? ça va? Tu as de la fièvre t'es toute rouge?"  
"Belle...belle...belle soeur?" balbutia Shaolan, n'osant pas imaginer où elle voulait en venir. Ce serait trop beau!  
"Voyons Ying je plaisantais...Bien que rencontrer ton frère ne me dérangerais absolument pas!"  
"Lui non plus crois moi!"murmura-t-il un peu déçu par la réponse de la jeune fille.  
"Pardon?"  
"J'ai dit peut être que ce sera le cas!"  
"Alors la prochaine c'est moi qui irai chez toi pour visiter Hong kong!"  
Shaolan ne put s'empêcher de sourire et hôcha la tête. Comme il souhaitait que les choses soient simples! Parfois il se demandait comment serait leur relatin si elle l'avait connu en temps que Shaolan! (Pour ça il vous suffit de lire les 12 volumes Card Captor Sakura de clamp, en ventes en fnac et magasins spécialisés au prix de...Oups, je me suis encore égarée je crois!!Nda)  
"Dis moi demain, on recommence à s'entraîner !"  
« Sans problème ! » dit Shaolan plus détendu, zappant complètement le fait que Sakura lui a pratiquement parler marriage avec son frère...er...avec lui même.  
« Génial, alors il vaut mieux dormir !! Je veux être en pleine forme pour pouvoir massacrer Toya !» Et en disant cela Sakura se pencha sur Shaolan pour pouvoir éteindre la lumière.  
« Bonne nuit Ying ! Si t'as le moindre problème n'hésite pas à me réveiller !» fit Sakura en se couchant, ne se rendant absolument pas compte de l'état proche de l'apoplexie dans lequel se trouvait Shaolan.  
Ce fut d'ailleurs le début d'une longue nuit de torture pour ce dernier. Le simple fait d'avoir eu Sakura aussi proche de son visage avait complètement réveillé ses sens, et maintenant tout son corps brûlait d'envie.

Il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, se tenant le plus loin possible de Sakura et tentant de penser à tout sauf à la jeune fille superbe qui était allongée à côté de lui. Ce qui était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, vu les pensées autres que coquines que lui faisait parvenir son 'moi profond' (Profondeur du caleçon oui!!Nda.).  
Lorsqu'il entendit la respiration régulière de cette dernière, il décida de se détendre et d'essayer de dormir.  
Il commençait à fermer les yeux lorsqu'il remarqua que Sakura s'agitait dans son sommeil.  
Légèrement inquiet il souffla son prénom, mais elle ne répondit rien. Alors il posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille pour essayer de la réveiller.

Ce fut la plus grosse erreur de sa vie.

Sakura se retourna et s'accrocha à lui instinctivement pour se protéger et se sentir en sécurité. A partir de ce moment là shaolan perdit totalement le contrôle de la situation.

Oh bien sûr, il essaya de repousser Sakura, mais à chaque tentative, elle se collait encore plus à lui semblant plus sereine dans ses bras.  
Shaolan n'arrivait plus à calmer les battements furieux de son cœur et sa respiration. C'était la première fois qu'il avait Sakura aussi près de lui. Le parfum de la jeune fille commençait à l'envoûter, son souffle chaud qui lui chatouillait la base du cou lui provoquait des frissons chauds tout le long du corps…Et lorsqu'il sentit sa poitrine contre son torse, il sentit son nez se contorsionner.

Il prit peur, sachant que s'il se mettait à saigner du nez il ne pourrait pas arrêter la petite hémorragie sans réveiller Sakura, et donc allait devoir donner des explications. Il n'avait aucune envie de voir Sakura crier au pervers et se faire massacrer par un Toya hors de lui!  
Il attendit quelques minutes et fut soulagé de voir que rien ne se passait.

Malheureusement le soulagement fut de courte durée, car il sentit avec horreur que le sang était parti nourrir une autre partie de son corps (O....O)!! Et le pire c'est que ça ne voulait pas s'arrêter.  
Aussi il commença à prier de tout son cœur que Sakura ne bouge plus d'un centimètre…Il ne pensait pas qu'il arriverait à résister si elle bougeait ! Correction : Il SAVAIT qu'il ne répondrait plus de rien si elle bougeait encore pendant son sommeil !!

Bon sang, il n'était pas en bois !! Et ce n'était définitivement pas la même chose que dormir avec une de ses sœurs !  
Il désirait Sakura…Il la désirait comme un fou !! Et maintenant le voilà en train de dormir avec elle, collée contre lui, sans qu'il puisse rien faire ! Il subissait la pire torture qu'il avait imaginé !  
« Je ferais payer à ses mages noirs au centuple l'enfer que je suis en train de subir !! » siffla-t-il, encore excité…et cherchant surtout à ignorer les commentaires outrés de son 'moi profond'.  
  
_Shaolan Li tu viens de tomber dans mon estime! On est plus que prêt, psychologiquement...sans parler de physiquement, tu as vu dans quel état on est?!__La fille est dans nos bras en train de s'accrocher à nous...et toi? Tu es raide comme un piquet! _

_Hé oh tu m'écoutes!! Réagis bon sang...Tu sais très bien que ça va faire mal après si tu ne te laisses pas aller tout de suite et que tu n'utilises pas ce dont mère nature nous a doté!_

_Shaolan...Mais c'est pas vrai...Tu es gay pour de bon!_

_SHAOLAN JE T'ORDONNE DE PASSER A L'ACTE MAINTENANT!!IL EN VA DE NOTRE VIE!_

_OUIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!! Je suis le moi profond d'un idiot phénoménal!!!!_  
  
Ce fut la nuit la plus longue et la plus pénible de sa courte vie !

* * *

Et voi-là!! A new épisode de pourquoi moi?  
J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que lorsque je me suis amusée à l'écrire. Pour tous ceux qui souhaiterais que j'update plus vite...Je fais de mon mieux entre mon job d'été et mon rapport de stage! Je vous demande donc d'être patient, surtout que je dois publier l'autre chapitre de mon autre histoire! je vous jure que c'est beaucoup de boulot! SI, si...même si après ça semble trop court!  
Bref, le prochain épisode ne tardera pas rassurez vous, et peut-être que notre pauvre Shaolan souffrira moins......  
Non, ce serait pas marrant!! Ohohohohohoh! Levez la main ceux qui sont avec moi!  
Hem, bref, je voudrais remercier Kamirure, irislorely, yoru-san, gody, MJS, Myncat, Tenshi-Akuma, et Lyla-chan (t'en fais pas cocotte ton idée est d'office dans le prochain épisode!!). 

Gros bisous et à très vite Mogocca.


	6. Hormones et sommeil: un drôle de cocktai...

6. Hormones et sommeil : Un drôle de cocktail !!  
  
« Ying ! Debout il est 10 heures ! »

« Mmmmm »

« Allons, faut te lever, c'est le dernier jour du week-end, il fait beau ! Alors autant en profiter !!»

« Encore un peu… »

« Ying !! Tu es pire que moi !!! »

Shaolan, les yeux encore fermés, enregistra vaguement la remarque amusée de Sakura. En effet, il avait pas mal d'heure de sommeil à rattraper !!

Après avoir tenter de reprendre le contrôle de sa circulation sanguine, il avait enfin réussi à s'endormir vers 6h00 du matin, exténué par le manque d'oxygène dans son cerveau…vu que pratiquement tout son sang s'était regroupé dans un endroit bien précis de son anatomie (Oserais-je le dire ?! Vous avez compris non ?ˆˆ '''NdA).  
Par conséquent, étant donné les faits, le jeune homme voulait encore profiter, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes, de la chaleur du lit de Sakura.

« Allez Ying, le petit déjeuner nous attend en bas, tu ne vas pas me dire que je l'ai préparé pour rien ?! » fit Sakura boudeuse.

Se rendant compte que la voix enjouée de la jeune fille se transformait peu à peu, Shaolan se décida à émerger pour pouvoir lui faire plaisir, pour la faire sourire, pour…le regretter à la minute même où ses yeux se sont ouverts.  
« Ying ça ne va pas tu es toute pâle ? » dit Sakura en s'approchant lentement d'un Shaolan au bord de la crise cardiaque !  
Vêtue simplement d'une petite serviette de bain, la jeune japonaise ne se rendait absolument pas compte de l'effet dévastateur qu'elle avait sur la personne en face d'elle, se disant que l'expression horrifiée de son invitée…euh, invité était due à un malaise soudain.  
  
Ouais ben, la raison était toute autre ! Notre pauvre Shaolan était envahi par un flot de sentiments qui étaient sur le point de le faire exploser. Voir apparaître Sakura dans cette tenue ne laissait plus rien à l'imagination…La serviette était tellement petite qu'à chaque mouvement de celle-ci, le jeune homme aurait juré qu'il allait ENFIN voir soit la poitrine, soit une partie plus intime du corps de cette dernière !  
Quant à la sienne de partie intime, disons qu'elle s'était remise en marche automatiquement et que de pâle, son visage est passé par différents tons de rouge allant de tomate à magenta (de mode pivoine à mode écrevisse pour les connaisseurs !! Pas vrai Lyla-chan !!!NdA).  
  
_Bon sang, elle veut me tuer ou quoi !!! Comme si j'allais résister à ça !!!_ se disait-il à répétition.

Le pauvre garçon savait que s'il laissait Sakura avancer d'un pas de plus, il ne serait plus responsable de rien…Une nuit de restriction dans des conditions extrêmes était déjà un effort surhumain dont peu d'hommes étaient capables ! Mais trop c'était trop !  
Bien que son corps ET une partie de son cerveau lui disaient de se laisser aller…il agit autrement, rassemblant le peu de volonté et d'énergie qu'il lui restait pour bondir du lit et s'éloigner de Sakura le plus possible.  
Il ne va pas s'en dire que cette dernière resta, quelques secondes, bouche bée face au comportement incompréhensible…du moins pour elle…de son amie…er ami !  
  
« M'enfin Ying qu'est ce qu'il te prend ?! »

« Ri…rien !! Je…je voulais juste…tu vois je suis dressé…DEBOUT, hem debout ! » bégaya Shaolan en tentant de penser à autre chose qu'aux jambes, aux épaules, aux lèvres, aux seins…enfin tout ce qui n'avait rien à voir avec le physique de la jeune fille.

Chose qu'il faisait avec une certaine difficulté comme vous l'avez remarqué !  
« Arrête de me prendre pour une idiote !! » s'écria soudainement Sakura en colère.  
Un peu surpris, le jeune chinois leva la tête pour regarder celle-ci dans les yeux, mais le regard décidé qu'elle lui lançait l'excita encore plus !  
Il chercha frénétiquement la poignet de la porte. Cependant, dans la panique de faire quelque chose de répréhensible et le cerveau hors service, pour cause de pensées interdites aux moins de 18 ans, le résultat fut…lamentable.

« De…de…de…quoi tu palpes…PARLES ?! Je veux dire parles ! »

« Simplement du fait que tu m'évites comme la peste. » répondit Sakura zappant le lapsus assez douteux (ou coquin selon les goûts !) de son interlocuteur.

« Mais…mais…mais pas du…tout…je ne t'évite pas comme la fesse…PESTE !! Je veux dire peste ! »

« Bien sûr que si, à chaque fois que je m'approche de toi ou que je veux te prendre dans mes bras tu t'éloignes…et pourquoi tu es si agitée ?! »

« Tu te fais des idées et je ne suis pas excité…AGITE, je veux dire agité !! » fit Shaolan devenant de plus en plus rouge et réfléchissant de moins en moins à mesure que Sakura s'approchait et que son entrejambe gonflait !

« Arrête de mentir…Ying sois franche, tu ne m'aimes pas ? » demanda Sakura plus gentiment, faisant toucher le fond au cerveau du jeune magicien qui s'était complètement liquéfié !

« Non, je t'aime beau cul…BEAUCOUP ! Je veux dire beaucoup »

« Alors tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? » fit-elle en se retrouvant à seulement un pas de Shaolan qui tentait par tous les moyens de ne pas sauter sur la jeune fille, de l'embrasser et de lui montrer de manière TRES explicite que ce n'était pas à une fille à qui elle s'adressait…mais un homme !

« Mais non au contraire j'ai confiance tu es une fille sein...BIEN !! Je voulais dire bien ! »

« Quoi ? »

Face au visage déconcerté de Sakura qui ne comprenait absolument rien, Shaolan fit un dernier effort pour tenter de sortir de cette voie sans retour ! Il essaya de servir du peu de neurones qui n'étaient pas encore connectées avec ses hormones pour changer de sujet et se jeter sous l'eau glacée dès qu'il sera hors de cette chambre…Et même utiliser L'OPTION de dernier recours pour se débarrasser de son petit…non, maintenant gros problème, qui se trouvait au fond du caleçon.  
Il trouvait ça vulgaire, écoeurant, et pathétique…Mais aux grands moyens les grands remèdes !! La douche d'eau glacée ne serait malheureusement pas suffisante ce coup ci, il devra aussi se servir de la solution manuelle (chais pas si je m'explique ! O=O''''NdA).

Il n'y avait plus de doute il avait touché le fond…Lui, le futur leader du clan Li, descendant direct de Clow, allait se mettre au niveau de tous les pervers de ce monde ! Il n'oserait plus se regarder dans un miroir après ce…cet acte (Ne soit pas si dur avec toi-même choupinet ! ça arrive à tout le monde…quoique… :-p NdA).

« Héhéhéhé…Il fait beau aujourd'hui ! Je m'habille et on s'envoie en l'air…PREND L'AIR !! Je veux dire prendre l'air ! »  
  
Ok…Echec de la mission, agent grillé, options possibles :

- Révéler la vérité et se faire tabasser par Sakura, son frère et le pervers ;

-Continuer à mentir et se faire étriper plus tard par Sakura, son frère et le pervers ;

-Embrasser Sakura et se faire torturer puis massacrer par son frère et le pervers ;

-Se sauver par la fenêtre ;

-Faire l'amour à Sakura et raccourcir son espérance de vie à 0…...............................................**USI** (Unique Solution Intelligente) : LA FUITE !!!  
  
« Ying c'est quoi tous ces lapsus ?...Mais tu es bouillante c'est pour ça que tu délires ! » s'écria Sakura après avoir touché le front du jeune homme inquiète de le voir aussi rouge.  
Shaolan ferma les yeux et poussa un léger grognement de plaisir en sentant la main froide de la jeune fille. C'était trop tard !

Il…allait…lui…sauter…DESSUS !

Ouvrant les paupières et prenant le poignet de Sakura, il la fixa droit dans les yeux oubliant toutes ses restrictions, ses doutes et ses principes !

" Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça ! » dit-il sans se forcer à prendre un ton plus aigu et laissant entendre pour la première fois le véritable son de sa voix, seulement un octave plus bas que la normale. S'il ne portait pas cette perruque et ce pyjama rose, Shaolan aurait fait tomber dans ses bras la première fille qui passait par là !  
Sakura écarquilla les yeux et, par miracle, comprit ce qu'il se passait du premier coup !  
« Qui…qui es tu ? » souffla-t-elle, attisant encore plus le désir du jeune homme.  
Ne se contrôlant plus Shaolan approcha son visage près de l'oreille de Sakura et inspira profondément le parfum de cette dernière souriant malicieusement en la voyant frissonner.  
« A ton avis ? » fit-il d'une voix rauque et sensuelle.  
Tremblante, la jeune japonaise le regarda à nouveau dans les yeux et approcha la main libre de la tête du jeune homme. Elle y glissa les doigts délicatement et fit tomber l'infâme perruque, libérant ses cheveux bruns et en bataille.

« Quel est ton nom ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.  
Shaolan faillit l'embrasser sur le champ en voyant les yeux de Sakura voilés par une soudaine passion.  
« Shaolan. »

« Enchantée Shaolan. » murmura-t-elle en rapprochant son visage de celui du jeune homme.

« Redis le…Redis mon nom » dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras, la collant à lui et réduisant l'espace entre leur 2 visages à quelques millimètres.

« Shaolan… » répéta-t-elle séductrice les paupières mi-closes.

« Encore. »

« Shaolan » dit-elle encore une fois avant de…  
  
BOOM !  
« Ying tu t'es fait mal ? »

« Hein ? Qui ? Que ? Quoi ? Comment ?... » s'écria Shaolan. Il chercha frénétiquement la présence de Sakura, espérant la revoir dans sa petite serviette et la protéger du regard de quiconque avait osé interrompre leur petit entretien, lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il faisait tout noir dans la chambre, qu'il était à coté du lit et non contre la porte, et surtout…que Sakura était la forme assise sur le lit.  
« C'était un rêve ? » murmura-t-il au bord des larmes.  
« Ying ça va ? Tu as fait un cauchemar ? » fit Sakura inquiète en commençant à se lever.  
« OUI, ne…ne t'en fais pas je vais juste me passer de l'eau froide sur le visage et ça ira mieux. » dit Shaolan en se précipitant dans la salle de bain.

* * *

_Un rêve, c'était un putain de rêve !  
_Cette phrase réapparaissait sans cesse dans son esprit, même après s'être rafraîchit les idées et vérifier qu'aucun accident honteux ne s'était produit.

Il regagna très tout doucement la chambre de Sakura, s'allongea dans le lit, trop épuisé et dégouté pour réagir à la présence de la jeune fille, et ferma les yeux pour plonger dans n sommeil vide de repos et de rêves.

« Je déteste ma vie !! » souffla-t-il une dernière fois le moral dans les talons.

« Ying ? »

« … »

" Tu dors ? »

« … »

« Mon dieu, j'ignore quel était son rêve, mais ce Shaolan a l'air dangereux! J'espère qu'elle ne se remettra pas à prononcer son nom cette nuit! » conclut-elle avant de se rallonger insouciante comme toujours.

Une chose était pourtant sûre…après les évènements de ce week-end plus rien ne sera pareil !!

* * *

Youpie, épisode 6 en ligne!! J'ai été un peu réticente pour le publier, mais à la fin je me suis lancée et je me rend compte en le relisant que ça devient de plus en plus...chaud! Je devrais peut-être me calmer!!!

Enfin bref, je ne souhaite pas faire de lemon pour cette histoire, je vise quelque chose de plus tendre pour ce genre de texte donc à la demande de quelques personnes, je vais me torturer les méninges pour une scène pour public mature dans shadow side!!!

En ce qui concerne pourquoi moi, ceci est normalement l'avant dernier chapitre...ATTENDEZ NE ME TUEZ PAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Vu que beaucoup de personnes sont passionnées par les tortures que je fais subir au pauvre Shaolan( mon vieux je te jure que la prochaine fic sera plus gentille avec toi -...-''''!!NdA, je vais tenter de rallonger celle-ci AVEC votre aide....Si vous avez des idées SADIQUES pour notre shaolan préféré, envoyez les moi et je vais écrire un épisode dessus, faisant apparaître le nom de la personne qui m'a donné l'idée comme pour celui-ci...

Pour l'épisode 6 remerciez Lyla-chan, que j'adore! Le coup de la serviette était son idée!!!!!!! Alors utiliser vos matières grises avant le rentrée qui est pour très bientôt (J'en ai presque les larmes aux yeux....pourquoi c'est la fin des vacances!!!!!OUIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNN)

En attendant, je vous fait de gors bisous et je remercie, Eriol, mary, lyla, Sakionnelle, yoli gold, kamirune, tenshi-akuma, aidya, julie, 4rine, MJS, debbie, irislorely, gody, et Rey...Merci encore et à très vite.

Mogocca.


	7. Pris au piège

Episode 7. Pris au piège !

Sakura regardait son invitée... heu invité, légèrement tendue. Depuis leur réveil, le jeune garçon... euh la jeune fille, qui est en fait un garçon au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas compris depuis le premier épisode, n'avait pas prononcé une seule parole. Shaolan restait là, à mâchouiller son petit déjeuner le regard morne.

La jeune japonaise ignorait ce qu' il se passait par la tête de son ami, et commençait sérieusement à s' inquiéter.

Ben mettez vous à sa place, se retrouver de bon matin, un lundi en plus (au japon c' est le jour de congé des élèves NdA), avec en face de vous quelque chose qui ressemblait à tout sauf à un être humain en parfaite santé ! C' est assez difficile à gérer !! « Euh Ying... Tu veux encore un peu de café ? » tenta Sakura espérant effacer la gueule à suicide que tirait Shaolan en le faisant parler. Elle replongea tout de suite sa tête dans son assiette en voyant le regard que lui lançait la chose qui se tenait devant elle, et décida qu' il valait mieux la laisser tranquille pour le reste du déjeuner.

Un silence pesant s' installa dans la cuisine, rendant Sakura de plus en plus nerveuse qui regretta l' espace d' un instant que son frère et Yukito ne soient pas là. Le pire c'était qu' elle se sentait un peu coupable de l' état de son invité. Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais un curieux pressentiment lui disait que tout cela avait un rapport avec hier soir (Je suis épatée par la vivacité d' esprit de cette chère Sakura !! NdA).

Après tout Ying, qui est en fait Shaolan (comme si personne ne l' avait encore compris !) s' était retrouvé par terre en plein milieu de la nuit. Ce cauchemar avait donc du être plus grave qu' elle le croyait !!

Peut-être que ce Shaolan était une personne réelle et dangereuse ?

Et si ce Shaolan était un dangereux psychopathe auquel Ying aurait eu à faire avant d'arriver au Japon '''''''?

Elle commençait à se triturer les méninges quand une idée affreuse traversa son esprit, lui faisant éprouver sentiment proche de la pitié pour le zombie qui était assis à sa table... à savoir Shaolan, évidemment.

Et quand Sakura commence à être émotive... Je ne vous dis pas les dégâts !

« Ying... Pardon, je ne savais pas... Je suis désolée. » dit-elle presque sur le bord des larmes. Shaolan, encore dans un état second, arrêta de mâcher son bout de tartine 2 minutes et fixa Sakura bizarrement. Il finit par prononcer un « Hein ? » très intelligent, mais qui eut le don de lui faire oublier un cours instant le cauchemar d'hier.

« Je sais qu' on n' est pas amies depuis très longtemps, mais tu ne devrais pas garder ça pour toi ! »

« Sakura.... Ce n' est pas pour dire, mais... De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? » demanda le jeune homme, qui commençait à se demander si la folie avait finalement vaincu ses dernières barrières lui provoquant ainsi des absences.

La jeune fille sembla hésiter un instant, ce qui rendit notre Shaolan encore plus perplexe. Du moins jusqu' à ce qu' il entende la pire chose qu' il eut jamais cru entendre... Enfin, selon son point de vue !

« De ton ancien petit ami, Shaolan... Il a dû énormément te blesser pour que tu sois encore dans cet état.» tenta de dire Sakura avec le plus de tact possible, craignant une crise de larmes irréversibles.

Ce fut un jour à marquer d' une pierre blanche ! C' était la première fois dans l' histoire de l' humanité que le cerveau d'un homme, encore vivant et sain d' esprit, enfin presque, partit en vrilles. Un véritable cas scientifique !!!

En effet, les mots de Sakura mirent un certain temps pour atteindre l'organe auditif de Shaolan, qui mit encore plus de temps pour transmettre l'information à son cerveau. Cerveau qui face à l' absurdité de la chose, chercha environ 5 bonnes minutes quelle case émotion il allait cocher ! Et quand ce dernier ne réussit à trouver aucune solution, il opta pour la case... GROSSE CONNERIE !

Résultat : Shaolan cracha tout le café qu' il avait dans la bouche sur la première chose qui avait en face de lui. Le visage de Sakura ! Le temps se figea pendant 2 minutes............. ..Non, en fait 5............................... Bon finalement 10 ! ................HE HO ! Ça commence à bien faire ! Regarde un peu dans quel état tu as mis notre pauvre Sakura..... ..... Oï je te parle !! Réagis bon sang !

« OH MON DIEU, SAKURA JE SUIS DESOLE !! » cria Shaolan en ce précipitant vers elle avec sa serviette de table.

« Ce... ce n' est rien ! » dit-elle du bout des lèvres en prenant la serviette que lui tendait Shaolan et en s' essuyant doucement le visage.

« Ce n' est pas de ta faute, je n' aurais jamais dû remettre un sujet aussi douloureux sur le tapis ! »

« Sakura ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu imagines »

« Chut !! Tais toi, cela ne servira à rien de nier l' évidence ! » coupa Sakura de manière sèche et autoritaire, laissant le pauvre garçon sans voix et presque effrayé... Il n' avait jamais vu Sakura faire les gros yeux ! C'était quelque peu flippant. Cette dernière sembla se rendre compte de son comportement et se radoucit un peu.

« Ecoute j' ignore les détails, mais je suis sûre que tu surmonteras la douleur que t'a fait subir ce Shaolan.... Je veux seulement que tu saches que si tu as besoin de parler je suis là. »

Le jeune homme fixait Sakura sans rien dire, les yeux grands ouverts sans oublier la bouche. Il la regarda se lever et sortir de la cuisine.

« Je vais me nettoyer... Après on part voir Tomoyo, ça te changera les idées ! Après tout tu peux me donner les cours de self-défense un autre jour. » conclut Sakura en disparaissant du champ de vision de Shaolan, qui était resté debout comme un idiot au milieu de la cuisine.

Son corps ne se remit en marche que lorsque Sakura vint le chercher pour aller chez Tomoyo.... Le diagnostic était irréversible : Choc émotionnel profond !

* * *

« Salut les filles, je suis super contente de vous voir ! » s'exclama Tomoyo en faisant entrer Sakura et Shaolan dans sa chambre.

« Nous aussi !! » répondit Sakura toute joyeuse. Tomoyo sourit en voyant sa meilleure amie aussi resplendissante. Cependant lorsqu' elle porta un regard sur l' autre présent elle devint légèrement inquiète.

« Ying, tu vas bien ? »

« Ouais, ouais... Juste un peu fatigué ! » grogna-t-il en essayant d' oublier l' épisode de ce matin.

« Ying ? Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ?»

« Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ? » demanda Shaolan en redressant la tête et voyant que les 2 jeunes filles le regardaient bizarrement et soucieuses.

« Ben ta voix est vachement... comment dire ? Grave ! On dirait que quelqu' un d' autre parlait ! Tu as mal à la gorge ?» dit Tomoyo.

« C'est vrai, elle a raison Ying... Tu aurais du me dire que tu ne te sentais pas bien ! Tu veux qu'on rentre ? » rajouta Sakura inquiète et se croyant un peu coupable de l'état de son ami. Par conséquent, elle ne remarqua absolument pas l'expression horrifiée qui était apparue sur le visage de Shaolan.

_Oh merde !! Merde ! MERDE ! J' ai pas changé de ton !_ pensa-t-il furieusement tout en cherchant un moyen de rattraper sa boulette.

« NON ! Tout va bien ! Euh, c'était juste un petit chat à la gorge ! » s' empressa de répondre le jeune homme avec une voix plus aigue.

« Vraiment ? » pressa Tomoyo qui ne semblait pas avaler cette histoire de mal de gorge.

« OUI ! Ne vous en faites pas ! Au fait qu' est ce qu' on fait aujourd' hui ? »

Tomoyo le regarda encore suspicieusement, puis finalement laissa tomber le sujet pour écouter Sakura.

« Si on allait faire du Shopping, j' ai entendu dire que c'était un excellent remède pour les peines de coeurs ! »

En entendant ces paroles, Shaolan grinça des dents pour 2 raisons : 1. il détestait le shopping, et 2. il avait encore les boules pour l' histoire de ce matin que Sakura remettait sur le tapis sans vergogne.

MAIS COMMENT POUVAIT IL SORTIR AVEC LUI-MEME ?! ET PUIS IL N' ETAIT PAS DU TOUT ATTIRE PAR LES HOMMES !!! MEME S'ILS ETAIENT AUSSI CANON QUE LUI !! (Et voilà qui se la pète ! Bah, ça passe pour cette fois tu as assez souffert chouchou ! NdA).

« Peine de coeur ? » demanda Tomoyo perplexe.

« Oui... Alors qu'est ce que vous en dites ? » coupa Sakura souriante, en lançant un regard qui disait' je t' expliquerais plus tard' à sa meilleure amie. Cette dernière hocha la tête et prit son sac.

« Ok, va pour le shopping, j' ai besoin de tissu pour mes nouvelles créations !! On y va les filles ?!»

Shaolan allait protester avec force ! Il avait besoin de faire quelque chose de MASCULIN ! Sa fierté en avait pris un coup depuis hier, et il n' avait pas l' intention de passer des heures à faire les magasins de fringues ! HORS DE QUESTION !!

C' était UN HOMME, UN VRAI DE VRAI ET...et Sakura lui prit la main pour l' entraîner hors de la maison de Tomoyo. Le contact de la peau de la jeune fille contre la sienne le fit rougir de plaisir. Il suivit donc bien sagement ses 2 compagnes de classe avec un sourire niais sur les lèvres ! Sourire qui s' effaça lorsqu' il se retrouva à l' entrée du centre commercial de Tomoeda...Il n' avait vraiment aucun amour propre !

* * *

4 heures plus tard, les pieds en feu et d' une humeur massacrante, Shaolan était en train de prier le bon dieu pour que l'achat de Tomoyo soit le dernier de la liste ! Il avait réussi à échapper aux séances d' essayage et avait même pu s' éclipser quelques minutes pour pouvoir s'acheter le dernier magazine d' automoto. Il était conscient que c'était dangereux de montrer ses goûts masculins vu la situation, mais il n' avait pas réussi à résister à la tentation.

Après tout c' était un mec ! Apparemment, les filles ne s' étaient rendues compte de rien, et c' était tant mieux, parce que ce matin il était passé très près de la catastrophe.

« VOILA !! Je suis fin prête ! » S' écria Tomoyo en brandissant ces paquets.

« Enfin ! » souffla Shaolan. Il aimait bien passer du temps avec elles mais il avait vraiment du mal à les supporter quand elles partaient dans leurs délires.

« Oh, ça va ! Je trouve qu' on s' est bien marrée, pas vrai Saki ? »

« Tu rigoles c' était génial ! Mais je trouve dommage que tu ne te sois rien acheté Ying. »

Aïe ! DANGER !

« Hein ? Mais c' est vrai ! C' est pas normal !! Comment peut on faire du shopping sans rien acheter ?! » affirma Tomoyo en fixant Shaolan comme si c' était E-T.

« Du calme Tomoyo... Peut-être que rien ne lui a plu. Ça arrive de temps en temps. »tenta Sakura en essayant de calmer sa meilleure amie qui pétait facilement les plombs dès qu' il s' agissait de fringues.

« Ce n' est pas une raison ! On a toujours quelque chose qui attire l'oeil !! Et Ying ne fait pas exception !! Après tout ce n' est pas un mec !! »

En entendant ces mots Shaolan se figea sur place à la fois en colère parce que Tomoyo avait mis sa virilité en doute, et paniqué à l' idée que cette dernière ait découvert le poteau rose !

« Tomoyo, pas tout le monde n' est comme toi. » essaya encore Sakura, s' attirant la reconnaissance profonde de Shaolan qui ne savait plus quoi faire.

« C'est une fille ! Et une fille achète des fringues c'est inscrit dans les gênes (Qu' est ce qu' il faut pas entendre Nda) ! » s' entêta le jeune fille brune.

ALERTE ROUGE ! ALERTE ROUGE !!

« Ying, pourquoi tu n' as rien acheté ? »

« Euh... J' ai pas trouvé ce dont j' avais besoin... »

« Tu vois ! » dit Sakura.

« C' est parce que tu n' as pas bien cherché ! Tu as besoin de quoi ? Il suffit de demander je connais cet endroit comme ma poche ! »

« Ça ne m' étonne pas ! » murmura Shaolan en tentant de trouver une solution à son problème.

« Comment ? »

« Euh rien.... Ecoute Tomoyo on devrait plutôt faire une pause et manger une glace ! Je crève de chaud !! Pas toi Ying ? » tenta à nouveau Sakura en regardant Shaolan droit dans mes yeux.

_Et après je me demande pourquoi je n'arrive pas à lui résister ! Si j'étais dans mon état normal je la prendrais dans mes bras !!!_ pensa-t-il tout en hochant la tête par l' affirmative. Sans s' en rendre compte cet ange était en train de lui sauver la vie et un minimum d'orgueil...Enfin presque !

« Oh ! En parlant de chaleur, j' ai ABSOLUMENT besoin d' un maillot pour dimanche prochain et toi aussi Sakura ! » s'écria soudainement la jeune fille en prenant sa meilleure amie et Shaolan par le bras faisant semblant de ne pas entendre les protestations de ces derniers. Lorsque le mot maillot atteignit l'oreille du jeune chinois, son cerveau se mit à crier à l'alerte générale ! S' il se laissait entraîner dans un magasin pareil il allait se retrouver dans une situation EXTREMEMENT périlleuse ! Il fallait absolument qu' il sorte de ce guêpier !

« Mais Tomoyo pourquoi tu as besoin d' un nouveau maillot, il me semble que tu en as un à l' école ! » tenta-t-il tout tremblant.

« Ying... Tu as oublié que dimanche après midi on doit retrouver Chiharu et les autres à la piscine municipale ? »

« Oh! ça m'était sorti de la tête ! » répondit Shaolan en se rappelant de l' invitation mais aussi du fait qu' il l' avait décliné pour des raisons physiques évidentes !

« Mais je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi toi et Sakura devez avoir un nouveau maillot ? » reprit-il très vite en voyant qu' il approchait dangereusement de la boutique.

« Mais c' est évident voyons, le petit ami de Chiharu va venir avec des copains à lui et ce sera l'occasion pour moi et Saki de faire des rencontres intéressantes ! » fit-elle en faisant un clin d'oeil à la concernée qui se mit à rougir.

« QUOI ??!! » cria Shaolan sans se retenir ! Son sang venait de geler dans les veines et l' espace d' un instant il avait eu la folle envie d'étriper Tomoyo pour avoir osé suggérer une idée pareille !

Aucun, mais alors AUCUN homme n' allait s' approcher de Sakura ! Il l' avait vu le premier !! Non mais c' était quoi ce délire !! Plongé dans des pensées incohérentes et machistes il ne se rendit pas compte du regard que lui lancèrent les 2 jeunes filles.

« Ying, tu es sûre que tu ne couves rien ? »

« CERTAIN !! » répondit-il en entrant dans le magasin furieux. Il allait tout faire pour mettre des bâtons dans les roues à Tomoyo quitte à l' aider à choisir un maillot de bain affreux !

Les filles, soudainement derrière lui, le fixèrent perplexe.

« Sakura tu ne trouves pas que Ying est bizarre...Non seulement sa voix change comme si elle était possédée mais en plus elle a dit **certain** au lieu de **certaine** ! »

« C'est vrai, mais... Tu vois je crois que c'est par rapport à ce matin. J' ai du ouvrir une vieille blessure et Ying n' a pas dû s'en remettre. » fit Sakura désolée.

« C'est la fameuse peine de coeur dont tu m'as parlé ? »

« Oui » Tomoyo ne fit aucune remarque, et se contenta de regarder Ying qui leur disait de se dépêcher. Elle fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas ce qu' il clochait avec la colocataire de sa meilleure amie. Quelque chose clochait et elle allait découvrir quoi !

* * *

« Allez Ying viens avec nous dimanche ! Même si tu ne sais pas nager tu pourras quand même t' éclater ! » supplia Sakura alors qu' elle était dans la cabine d' essayage.

Shaolan, qui maintenant regrettait d' être entré dans ce maudit magasin, tentait de garder son sourire collé au visage et de rester cool.

_Quand je pense que j'ai dû inventer cette histoire ridicule pour ne pas être obliger d' aller à cette sortie et d' essayer un maillot! Moi, un sportif né ne pas savoir nager !! LA HONTE !! Mais pourquoi je ne suis pas tombé dans une école mixte ?!!_ marmonna-t-il au bord des larmes.

« Ecoute Sakura, je n' ai pas très envie de servir de 5ème roue du carrosse. Vous passerez le plus clair de votre temps dans l' eau ! » répéta-t-il fatigué. Il entendit le rideau de la cabine s'ouvrir et lorsqu'il vit Sakura dans un bikini rose pale il faillit avaler sa langue.

Des fourmis avaient envahi ses doigts qui ne pensaient (des doigts qui pensent, ça c' est la meilleure !! Nda) plus qu' à glisser le long de cette jambe et détacher cette ficelle pour faire glisser... Une sensation bien connue se fit connaître au niveau de son entrejambe et soudain il retourna à la réalité.

_Oh non !! De tous les moments, il faut que ça se réveille maintenant ! BORDEL je suis dans un lieu public !! _paniqua-t-il mentalement, en espérant que le jogging qu'il avait mis aujourd'hui cacherait son' moi profond'. Il essaya de se concentrer sur ce que lui disait Sakura pour oublier qu' elle était à moitié nue devant lui....Mais les paroles de la jeune fille eurent un tout autre effet.

« Si tu veux je resterais avec toi et je pourrais t' apprendre les bases de la natation dans un coin tranquille. »

_UN COIN TRANQUILLE !!! Oh maman ! Tant qu' elle porte ce maillot je ne vois aucun problème. _Shaolan se lécha inconsciemment les lèvres tandis que son cerveau fut envahi d' images de lui et Sakura dans un coin tranquille en maillot de bain... _pas pour longtemps_, lui souffla une petite voix perverse.

« Oh ouais... » souffla-t-il d' une voix rauque.

Ceci eut le don d' attirer l'attention de Sakura qui, aveugle comme elle l'était, ne se rendait absolument pas compte du regard fiévreux de l' adolescent en pleine explosion hormonale qui se tenait devant elle.

« Ying ? Tu es sûre que tu n'es pas malade ! Tu as encore ce problème de gorge ! » dit Sakura submergée par l' inquiétude.

Elle tenta de s'avancer vers Shaolan pour tester sa température, mais se prit malencontreusement les pieds dans sa chaussure. Elle tomba la tête la première dans les bras du jeune homme qui s"était précipité pour la rattraper.

Ce fut à ce moment là que la situation de Shaolan prit une tournure dramatique.

Il avait dans ses bras la fille de ses rêves, ils étaient à coté d'une cabine d essayage, ils étaient seuls... Le cadre était parfait ! Le moment était parfait ! Son esprit passa en overdrive et il commença à baisser son visage vers celui de Sakura. Il fallait qu' il sache, qu' il goûte à ses lèvres, qu' il...

« Mais qu'est ce que c'est que....» exclama Sakura en baissant la tête.

« Ying, je ne sais pas comment te dire ça mais... il y a une sorte de protubérance au niveau de ta ceinture.Oo » rajouta innocemment la jeune fille.

Cela eut l'effet d'une douche froide ! Le visage de Shaolan explosa en différents tons de rouge ! Il s' écarta brusquement de Sakura complètement pétrifié par ses actes.

« C'est...c' est.... laboucledemaceinture !!! Jevaisauxtoilettes2minutes ! BYE ! »

Sakura qui n avait pas compris un mot de ce que venait de lui dire le jeune, le regarda se précipiter hors du magasin et se diriger vers les toilettes du centre commercial.

« Mais que... »

« Sakura ce maillot te va TROP bien !! » fit la voix de Tomoyo derrière elle.

« Oh Tomoyo, merci »

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? Où est Ying ? »

« Justement. Je crois que Ying ne va pas bien ! Elle s' est précipitée aux toilettes en disant je ne sais trop quoi ! Tomoyo, je suis inquiète, elle avait le ventre anormalement dur ! J' ai cru que c'était la boucle de sa ceinture, mais vu sa réaction j' ai des doutes ! »

Tomoyo écarquilla les yeux et fit tomber la pile de maillots qu'elle avait dans les bras.

« Sakura change toi et attends moi à l' entrée de la boutique, je vais chercher Ying ! » dit-elle en partant et n'admettant aucune réplique. La concernée hocha la tête par l'affirmative et retourna dans sa cabine.

« Je vais enfin savoir qui tu es vraiment Ying Li ! » murmura Tomoyo en se précipitant dans les toilettes.

* * *

Shaolan était encore en train de se passer de l' eau sur la figure tout en maudissant ses hormones et Sakura, quand il vit dans le miroir la dernière personne dont il avait besoin à l' instant. Et inutile de dire qu' elle avait une expression diabolique sur le visage. Le jeune homme déglutit.

« Alors Ying, qu' est ce que tu fais là ? »

« Rien, je ne me suis pas sentie très bien, alors je suis venue me passer de l' eau sur la figure. » répondit-il en tentant de garder son calme.

« Ah bon. Je croyais que tu étais rentré dans les toilettes des hommes pour une envie pressante ! » fit la jeune fille en s'approchant dangereusement de lui.

« Mais non... Oh c' est les toilettes des hommes ? Je... je n' avais pas remarqué. »

« Vraiment ? » continua-t-elle en se trouvant nez à nez avec le jeune homme qui restait pétrifié. « O... o...oui. On devrait rejoindre Sak... Sak..sakura » bégaya Shaolan en essayant de sortir de l' emprise de Tomoyo. Soudainement il sentit une main se glisser le long de sa jambe, et la terreur l' envahit.

"To...To...Tomoyo? Qu'est ce que tu fais?"

"Mais rien, je veux juste savoir pourquoi tu ne te sens pas bien? Sakura m'a parlé de quelque chose de très dure au niveau du bas ventre...Tu n'aurais pas une maladie grave j'espère?"

"NON, je vais très bien!!"

"Vraiment? Je vais quand même vérifier, après tout on n'est jamais trop prudent..."

"Tomoyo, arrête...RETIRE TA MAIN DE LA!! TOMOYOOOOOOOO!!"

TROP... TARD. Lorsque Shaolan sentit finalement la main de la jeune fille sur sa partie intime, il sut qu' il était grillé. Rougissant comme jamais il s' arracha à l' emprise de cette dernière et s' éloigna en serrant les dents totalement furax ! Il était dans la merde.

« Oh mon dieu !!! » souffla Tomoyo qui avait les yeux sur le point de sortir de ses orbites ! Elle aussi s' était mise à rougir et pas sans raison.

« Oh ça va !! Tu t' attendais à quoi ? A trouver un kinder surprise !! » grogna le jeune dans son timbre de voix normal.

« Tu es UN MEC !!! »

« NON, sans blague ! » répliqua shaolan en retirant sa perruque rageusement, pour apparaître sous son vrai jour.

« ESPECE DE PERVERS !! » hurla Tomoyo en lui jetant son sac à main à la figure, que Shaolan prit de plein fouet !

« COMMENT AS-TU PU FAIRE CA !!! »

« HEY ! JE TE SIGNALE QUE C' EST TOI QUI A MIS TA MAIN AU MAUVAIS ENDROIT !!! » répondit Shaolan hors de lui.

« JE PENSAIS QUE T'ETAIS UNE FILLE !!! » se justifia Tomoyo.

En entendant ces mots le mental de Shaolan lui envoya quelques visions de Tomoyo et de Sakura dans des positions pas très catholiques...

« Espèce de pervers !! » souffla-t-il

« Je n' en suis pas une ! »

« Je parlais à moi-même Tomoyo ! »

Un silence pesant s' installa entre les 2 adolescents. Ni l' un ni l' autre ne savait comment entamer la conversation par gêne, par peur et surtout par colère.

Ce fut Tomoyo qui débloqua la situation.

« Quel est ton vrai nom ?»

« Je m'appelle Shaolan Li. » dit-il lessivé. Autant dire la vérité, après tout ça lui ferait du bien.

« Dis moi pourquoi je ne devrais pas appeler la police et avertir la directrice de l' école ? » fit Tomoyo d' une voix froide et calculatrice. Shaolan frissonna et commençait à se poser des questions sur ce que son interlocutrice avait dans la tête. Son instinct lui disait de ne pas tout dévoiler, et il écoutait toujours son instinct.

« Je suis à la recherche d'une jeune fille qui est très importante pour la sécurité de ma famille. »

« Et tu penses que je vais te croire ? »

« Que tu me crois ou non ça ne change rien ! Je dois retrouver cette fille sur ordre de ma mère. Tu n' as pas à t' en faire une fois que ma mission est terminée je vais quitter cet enfer&...euh cette école ! »

« Oui mais en attendant tu vis avec Sakura ! Tu lui mens, tu profites de son innocence ! »

« Hey ! »

« Et d' après ce que compris tu as du mal à ne pas réagir PHYSIQUEMENT à ma meilleure amie, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! » Shaolan rougit et détourna le regard.

« Je n'ai rien fait qui puisse la blesser ! » siffla-t-il.

« Peut-être mais dans un sens tu profites d' elle, et ça je ne peux l'accepter ! »

« Je te signale que c'est le collège qui s' est planté en me refilant une chambre avec coloc ! Et puis j'ai toujours respecté son intimité !! »

« L' excuse est trop facile tu aurais pu demander à changer de chambre ! » souligna Tomoyo tout sourire. Shaolan ouvrit la bouche, mais décida de la refermer sachant que la jeune fille avait parfaitement raison.

« Vu que tu as profité de ma meilleure amie, j' ai l' intention de faire pareil. »

« Combien de fois je devrais te le dire ? Je n' ai pas profité de... QUOI ? »

« Ça veut dire que tu vas faire tout ce que je veux Shaolan ! Tu permets que je t'appelle Shaolan?»

« C' est HORS de QUESTION, espèce de perverse !! Je suis le futur leader du clan Li et en tant que tel je ne cèderai à aucun chantage !!»

« ohohohoho ! Tu devrais mesurer tes paroles mon vieux. Après tout tu ne voudrais pas que Saki soit au courant de ton petit secret tout de suite ! » fit-elle sournoise. Shaolan la regarda. Il était piégé ! Il le savait. Si Sakura venait à savoir la vérité il allait se retrouver avec la tête et le coeur arraché... Pas vraiment un beau spectacle !

« Qu' est ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-il en colère.

« J' ai entendu dire au téléphone que l' ami de Toya avait eu le cou de foudre pour Ying... » commença Tomoyo en se réjouissant de voir le visage du jeune homme devant elle passer du rouge au blanc puis au vert en l' espace de quelques secondes.

« Je ne vois pas le rapport ! » dit-il en grinçant des dents. Un sourire de maniaque se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.

« Oh, mais c'est très simple. Je voudrais seulement que tu l' invites PERSONNELLEMENT à la piscine dimanche prochain. Après tout il serait dommage de le faire souffrir d'une peine de coeur alors qu'il n' a même pas tenté sa chance. »

Shaolan avait arrêté de respirer. Il fixait avec horreur la meilleure amie de Sakura et il ne pouvait pas respirer ! Il ne pouvait pas faire ça ! Il ne pouvait pas donner rendez-vous au pervers ! Et il ne pouvait plus RESPIRER !!!

« Tu as un problème avec ça Shaolan ? » demanda l' adolescente toute douce. Elle n'eut cependant aucune réponse. Le visage de Shaolan passa au bleu, puis... Boom !

« Regarde ça, le leader du clan Li qui tombe dans les pommes parce qu' il a oublié comment respirer ! Ohohohohohoho ! Je savais que mon idée lui plairait ! »finit par dire Tomoyo en se penchant pour le réveiller.

« Je sens que cette semaine va être riche en rebondissement ! J'en mets ma main à couper ! » Elle avait raison, notre pauvre garçon n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.

* * *

Coucou...Je suis enfin de retour! Je vous remercie tous du fond du ceur pour avoir été aussi patients...D'où cet épisode extra long qui au début ne faisait que 1254 mots...J'ai vérifié il en fait maintenant 4234 . 

Bref, je publie ce chapitre en coup de vent vu que je ne suis chez moi que pour 3 jours, le prochain épisode et chapitre seront donc publé dans environs 10 jours. Je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre c'est pour cette raison que je publie l'épisode 7 ce soir que je dédicace spécialement à quelqu'un qui m'était très cher et qui a disparu il y a presque 3 mois maintenant.

Je remercie aussi zynnie, syt, syaosyao, li'lory, serena, sakionnelle, kika, jujublack, debbie, MJS, gody, eriol (tu auras droit à une scène avec Yukito très bientôt),...

Spécial remerciement à Lyla (J'espère qu'on pourra se reparler sur MSN dès que je rentre!Bisous), Loua pour son idée de Shopping et des erreurs de Shaolan chouchou, Mangas-kiss pour l'idée du maillot de bain (la plage va être remplacé par la piscine), Tenshi-zora pour la scène de nos 2 héros dans les bras l'un de l'autre (j'arrivais pas à intégrer la prise d'art martial!)...

Voilà, je usi sûre que j'ai oublié des personnes et je m'en excuse. J'espère que cet épisode va vous plaire et que les prochains aussi vu que les lectrices sont encore plus perverses que moi!!! Vous avez vu vos idées?!

Gros bisous et à très vite avec l'épisode 8 et le chaitre de shadow side (non je ne vais pas laissé tomber mes histoires!!)... Mogocca


	8. Bénis soient les mages noirs

Episode 8. Bénis soient les mages noirs !

Aujourd'hui n'était vraiment pas un jour pour Shaolan ! Même Sakura avait évité de lui poser des questions tellement il semblait tendu ! En fait il était plus que tendu. Il était énervé, furieux et frustré ! Bref, il était sur le point d'exploser. Le sort s'acharnait contre lui il en était sûr (Je dirais plutôt une folle furieuse qui ose se définir comme auteur !NdShaolan / Je sais pas pourquoi mais je me sens visée! NdA) !

Ce n'était pas possible que lui et LUI SEUL devait faire face à cet enchaînement de... comment le placer poliment...d'EMMERDES !

De 1. Il n'avait pas réussi à joindre sa mère depuis 2 jours, et par conséquent n'avait pas pu avoir les informations qu'il voulait sur le fameux Kero !

De 2. Il n'avait pas encore le moindre indice sur cette maîtresse des cartes ! Mais est-ce que cette fille existait au moins ! Il ne serait même plus étonné que sa mère et ses soeurs avaient essayé de trouver un moyen sadique de se venger de lui...

De 3. Il devait faire face au regard sadique de Tomoyo à chaque fois qu'il tournait la tête, ce qui le faisait automatiquement penser à ce pervers de Yukito qui avait été plus que ravi d'accepter l'invitation du jeune homme pour le week-end prochain ! Sakura et son frère avaient été très étonnés par le cours qu'avaient pris les évènements, surtout que la fameuse Ying ne semblait avoir aucune attirance pour Yukito depuis leur rencontre ! Ils n'avaient cependant fait aucune remarque et s'étaient contentés de regarder Shaolan, sur le bord de la crise de nerfs, bizarrement.

Rien que de se rappeler de la scène et de l'excuse bidon qu'il avait sorti à Sakura pour expliquer son comportement lui donnait envie de briser les os de Tomoyo un par un ! Il ne savait pas comment, mais cette garce allait lui payer très cher !

ET ENFINDE 4 ! Tout ça n'était rien comparé à sa colocataire ! Gérer un pervers il en était capable, mais gérer ses hormones était une toute autre affaire !

A chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur Sakura il se rappelait le week-end précédent, sa peau douce, son parfum fruité, sa poitrine...

« ARGH!ÇA SUFFIT ! » hurla-t-il au milieu du couloir en se prenant la tête dans les mains pour remarquer ensuite qu'une bonne vingtaine de paires d'yeux le fixaient bizarrement. Il rougit furieusement et partit en courant vers le parc du lycée. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu' il fut certain d'être seul et poussa un profond soupir.

« Merde... Merde... Merde...MEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRDDDDDDDDDDDDDDEEEEEEEEE ! » rugit-il au milieu du parc. Il n'en pouvait plus ! Il allait craquer ! Si ce soir même il ne trouvait pas cette foutue maîtresse des cartes il allait partir ! Il ne pouvait plus supporter de vivre avec Sakura en lui mentant constamment, en ayant envie dès qu'il la voyait de la prendre dans ses bras, de l'embrasser, de lui montrer que c'était un homme ! Elle le hantait.

Il se levait le matin, il pensait à Sakura ! Il se couchait le soir il pensait à Sakura ! Les choses auraient pu être tellement plus faciles si au moins elle le connaissait en tant que Shaolan, et s'ils ne partageaient pas la même chambre ! Il était dans une situation dramatique, tout ça à cause de ces saletés de mages noirs, de sa mère, de Tomoyo et de Sakura ! Oui, elle aussi elle était fautive.

Elle avait vraiment besoin de se balader dans leur chambre en nuisette ? Elle avait vraiment besoin d'être aussi sexy ? Elle avait vraiment besoin de se montrer aussi gentille ? Elle avait vraiment besoin d'être aussi souriante ? Elle avait vraiment besoin d'être aussi douce et naïve ? Elle était aussi coupable que les autres parce qu'elle était elle, et qu'elle l'avait fait tomber amoureux ! Il avait presque envie de pleurer tellement sa situation était ridicule ! Il tombait amoureux pour la première fois de sa vie, et il ne pouvait même pas tenter une approche : Il était YING aux yeux de Sakura et pas Shaolan!

« Le premier mage noir que je choppe je le réduis en miettes ! » souffla-t-il la rage au ventre.

« Ying ? »

Shaolan se figea. Il aurait reconnu cette voix n'importe où.

« Ah...Sak...Sakura ! Que...Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » balbutia-t-il, en espérant qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu.

« Je suis venue prendre un peu l'air avant le repas »

« Ah ! » fut tout ce qu'il réussit à prononcer. Un silence plein de tension s'installa entre eux, mais aucun des deux n'osaient ouvrir la bouche.

« Ying... Tu vas bien ? »

« OUI » s'empressa-t-il de répondre. Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne d'elle et très vite, sinon il allait finir par dire des choses qu'il allait regretter plus tard.

« Ok...Je veux juste que tu saches que si tu as besoin de parler... Je suis là. » dit Sakura calmement. Elle ne savait pas ce qui passait par la tête de sa colocataire, mais elle s'inquiétait vraiment pour elle et espérait qu'en proposant son aide les choses seraient plus simples.

« Je vais bien! Peux tu me laisser seul ? » demanda-t-il un peu sèchement, mais la frustration était en train de prendre le dessus sur ses nerfs.

« Oh! oui, on... on mange ensemble ? » fit Sakura dont le coeur se serra en entendant le ton de son amie.

« NON!J'ai besoin d'être seul ! » s'écria-t-il brusquement, faisant sursauter la pauvre jeune fille qui balbutia des excuses et partit en courant. Shaolan n'eut pas le temps de réagir, il regarda la jeune fille partir et fut envahit par un énorme sens de culpabilité. Lorsqu'elle disparut de son champ de vision, son cerveau se reconnecta soudain avec la réalité.

« Merde! SAKURA ! » hurla-t-il en se précipitant dans la direction que cette dernière avait prise. Il n'avait pas changé le son de sa voie, mais c'était le dernier de ses soucis, il fallait absolument qu'il rattrape Sakura et lui demande pardon ! Alors peu importe si maintenant il ressemblait à une fille bourrée de stéroïdes qui couraient après dieu sait quoi ! Et puis personne ne semblait dans les environs, alors où était le problème !

Il s'approchait du bâtiment à grand pas quand un frisson lui parcourut tout le bas du dos. Il stoppa brusquement et fit volte face. Il n'y avait personne, mais Shaolan ne connaissait que trop bien cette aura. Il mit la main dans sa poche et sortit son amulette. Il ferma un instant les yeux, en pleine concentration, faisant apparaître dans un flash de lumière son épée. Il rouvrit les paupières et se précipita vers l'endroit le plus sombre du parc avec un sourire de dément sur les lèvres. Enfin un peu d'action !

* * *

Tomoyo tentait tant bien que mal de consoler Sakura, qui n'avait pas arrêté de pleurer. 

« Je ne comprends pas, c'est comme si Ying se détachait de plus en plus de moi ! Je ne vois pas ce que je lui ai fait de mal ? » gémit-elle en essuyant ses larmes du revers de la main.

« Tu l'allumes sans t'en rendre compte » murmura Tomoyo en se demandant si le fait de pousser à bout Shaolan n'allait pas se retourner contre elle.

« Snif... Qu'est ce que tu dis...allumer ? »

« Hein ! Oui! Enfin non ! Je veux dire... C'est bien toi qui m'a dit que tu avais rouvert une vieille blessure ! » se rattrapa Tomoyo du mieux qu'elle pouvait !

« Oh! Oui, je pense que ce Shaolan a du être monstrueux avec elle...Tomoyo qu'est ce que tu as ? » demanda Sakura qui trouver étrange que sa meilleure amie avait la bouche tellement ouverte que sa mâchoire était sur le point de se décrocher !

« Shao...enfin Ying t'a dit quoi exactement ? »

« Ben en fait rien, elle a fait un cauchemar l'autre nuit et je l'ai entendu prononcer Shaolan. Vu la tête qu'elle tirait le matin j'en ai conclu que c'était sûrement un ex qui lui a fait subir... Tomoyo qu'est que tu as ? Tu pleures ? » fit Sakura inquiète en entendant des petits couinements qui provenait de sa meilleure. Tomoyo était en train de se mordre les lèvres et avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle essayait de se contrôler mais en voyant le regard inquiet et perplexe que lui lançait elle ne put se retenir d'avantage...

« BOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! AHAHAHAHAHAHAH! hic... AHAHAHAHAHAHAH !»

Sakura fixait Tomoyo en s'éloignant d'un pas. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait la jeune fille rire de cette façon ! Et le pire c'était qu'elle ne trouvait pas drôle le fait que Ying se soit faite plaquer ! Quel manque de compassion !

« Tomoyo tu veux te calmer, je trouve cruel que tu ris au dépend de Ying ! » La concernée se tenait le ventre comme elle pouvait, tout en espérant avoir le temps de rejoindre les toilettes à temps !

« Oouhouhouh !ihihihih...AHAHAHAHAHA ! j' ai... besoin...toilettes ! » s'écria-t-elle tout en essayant de respirer ! Elle n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter et le fait que Sakura la regarde d'un air si sérieux n'arrangeait pas les choses !

« AHAHAHAHAH! Hem... Sacré Saki... Ohohohohoh ! Si tu n'existais pas il faudrait t'inventer ! »

« Je suppose que je dois prendre ça comme un compliment ! » siffla la jeune fille sarcastique. Tomoyo allait repartir au car de tour lorsqu'elle vit l'expression de sa meilleure amie changer brusquement.

« Sakura ? »

« Quelque chose se passe... Je sens 3 auras très puissantes ! » souffla la jeune japonaise avec un regard déterminé. Elle sortit son sceptre et se précipita vers le parc, suivie de près par Tomoyo qui avait elle aussi sorti son équipement! Quoi ? Ben oui, cette chère Tomoyo faisait elle aussi partie de l'équipe de Sakura, gardienne des cartes, elle avait DROIT à son arme pour partir à la chasse...son caméscope !

« Et voilà le retour tant attendu de Sakura, Card Captor et sa complice de toujours Tomoyo, PICTURE CAPTOR ! » fit-elle en guise d'intro pour son nouveau film. Cela eut pour effet de déstabiliser la gardienne des cartes au point de la faire tomber la tête la première !

« Sakura ! Ça ne va pas du tout, je suis obligée de recommencer le début de la scène à cause de toi ! Tu sais comme c'est dur d'improviser, mets-y du tien ! »

« To... Tomoyo-.-'''' »

« Allez on reprend ! SCENE UN ACTION ! »

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Shaolan se tenait face à 2 mages noirs de puissance moyenne ! Il savait qu'ils se déplaçaient toujours en groupe car ils étaient beaucoup plus dangereux. Mais vu son état actuel, notre cher chouchou pouvait faire face à une armée ! 

« Hep vous 2, retournez vous bien sagement et lâchez vos armes ! » déclara-t-il de façon autoritaire. Oh il allait prendre un malin plaisir à leur démolir la tronche! Ces 2 là tombaient à pique, il allait enfin pouvoir se défouler sérieusement après ce q' il avait subit ces derniers jours. Il allait les épargner certes, mais rien ne l'empêchait de leur briser un ou deux os.

« Dégage fillette ! Ce n'est pas toi qu'on recherche ! » prononça le premier. Shaolan s'étrangla avec sa salive en entendant ces paroles. Il fallait qu'il garde son calme! C'était la base des arts martiaux : contrôler sa colère.

« Je sais qui vous recherchez! Malheureusement pour vous, vous n'arriverez à rien ! » siffla le jeune homme en observant vicieusement les 2 hommes vêtus de capes noirs.

« Ouh j'en tremble de peur ! Et qui es tu FILLETTE pour pouvoir faire ça ? » fit le deuxième.

_Contrôler se colère ! Contrôler sa colère ! CONTROLE ta colère !_

« Je suis le leader du clan Li ! Si vous tenez à vos vies faites demi-tour immédiatement ! »

« Dis Eikishi, le leader du clan Li c'est pas censé être un mec ? » souffla le premier mage noir qui avait adressé la parole à Shaolan. Le dit Eikichi hocha la tête et leva son sceptre, prêt à lancer une attaque.

« Ne nous prends pas pour des idiots gamine ! Ecarte toi avant que tu ne te fasses vraiment mal. »

« Ne me sous-estimez pas! Je vous le répète encore une fois : Partez sans vous retourner et y'aura pas de bobos ! » siffla Shaolan qui n'attendait qu'une chose : que les 2 mages noirs se jettent sur lui.

« Je rêve ou elle a la voix qui mue ? » demanda le fameux Eikichi perplexe.

« Non...Pourtant je ne sens pas qu'elle soit possédée ! EIKICHI regarde ce ne sont pas les armes du gamin Li ! »

« Mais tu as raison! On dirait que la mère a décidé de confier la mission de récupérer la gardienne des cartes à quelqu'un de plus capable! D'ailleurs ça ne m'étonne même pas, Sôma m'avait dit que ce n'était qu'un minable qui savait à peine tenir son épée ! »

_A PEINE TENIR MON EPEE ! TU VAS VOIR SI JE SAIS A PEINE TENIR MON EPEE !_ hurla mentalement le jeune magicien, qui serrait les dents tellement fort qu'elles allaient bientôt se fendre.

« Ah oui je me souviens! Il paraît même qu'il était allé pleurer dans les jupes de sa mère parce qu'il avait reçu son propre sort de foudre en pleine figure ! » rajouta le deuxième mage noir qui partit à rire en s'imaginant la scène.

« AHAHAHAHAH ! Une vraie fillette ! Enfin, maintenant on combattra contre une VRAIE fille. Dommage, j'aurais voulu voir l'héritier du clan Li hurler comme une fille pendant que je lui mettrais une raclée ! »

CRACK (ça y est ! Ses nerfs ont craqués !Nda)... _CONTROLE ! CONTROLE... ET PUIS MERDE ! _

« TU VAS VOIR SI J HURLE COMME UNE FILLE ! » beugla Shaolan. Les 2 mages noirs ne virent même pas les coups venir ! Le premier qui tomba sous la fureur du jeune homme se prit un croche du droit en pleine machoire! Quant au deuxième il ne réussit pas à savoir si c' était un coup de pied ou de genou ou de poing retourné...Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que son nez était maintenant en sang. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux il découvrit qu'il avait devant un monstre en jupe qui avait de la fumée qui lui sortait des narines et dont les yeux lançaient des flammes. Ce fut aussi à ce moment là qu' il remarqua que le monstre n'était pas une fille, mais un garçon...Le bon sens lui disait de fermer sa gueule pour ne pas attiser la fureur du magicien, il tenait trop à la vie...

« PUTAIN DE MERDE ! EIKICHI C'EST LE MERDEUX LI DEGUISE EN NANA ! LES COPAINS VOUDRONT JAMAIS NOUS CROIRE ! »

Apparemment il était le seul à tenir à la vie !

« SI TU FERMES PAS TA GUEULE LES COPAINS NE NOUS ENTENDRONS PAS RACONTER CETTE HISTOIRE ! »

« Le merdeux Li hein ? » siffla Shaolan qui avait fait disparaître son épée et faisait craquer les os de ses poings. Les 2 hommes n'osaient pas se remettre debout et déglutirent douloureusement en voyant le regard satanique que leur portait le jeune chinois.

« Vous allez voir de quoi est capable le merdeux Li ! » conclut ce dernier.

« MAMAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNN ! »

Et pendant environ un quart d'heure, les 2 mages noirs venus chercher la gardienne des cartes furent reconvertis en punching-ball sonores qui faisaient entendre dans un périmètre de un kilomètre des cris de douleurs très réussis.

* * *

« TOMOYO CESSE DE FAIRE TA CAPRICIEUSE ET BOUGE TOI ! DES PERSONNES SONT PEUT-ETRE EN DANGER (Tu n'as pas idée !Nda) ! » 

« CAPRICIEUSE MOI ? C'EST D'ART QUE JE TE PARLE ET LA SCENE D'OUVERTURE EST BIDON ! »

« TU FERAS DES MONTAGES ! MAINTENANT BOUGE CE QUI TE SERRE DE DERRRIERE OU RESTE ICI EN METTANT TON ART OU JE PENSE (C'est Sakura qui a dit ça !O.o Nda) ! » cria Sakura en se décidant enfin, avec un petit écart de langage, à laisser sa meilleure amie dans son trip... Elle avait perdu trop de temps, et elle sentait déjà que 2 des 3 auras avaient considérablement faibli.

« SAKURA COMMENT OSES TU ! HEY SAKURA ATTEND MOI ! »

* * *

Shaolan souriait tellement qu'il en avait mal aux joues. Tout le stress qu'il avait accumulé depuis qu'il était rentré dans cette foutue école s'était envolé avec chaque coup de poings, de pieds, de genoux, de coudes et de têtes qu'il avait donnés ! Il jeta un oeil à ses 2 victimes qui ressemblaient étrangement au bossu de notre dame, à l'exception de la couleur bleu violet de leur visage et de la bosse qui se trouvait sur le visage et en plus grand nombre. 

« AH je me sens mieux ! Vous n'avez pas idée comme c'était douloureux de ne pas pouvoir être soi-même ! » lança-t-il en l'air sans prêter la moindre attention aux 2 individus étalés par terre de tout leur long.

« Ouais ben moi je connais une autre douleur... » grommela l'un d'eux.

« Tais toi idiot ou on va encore lui servir pour une thérapie coup de poing. »

« Rappelle moi de latter la gueule à Soma quand on rentre...Je vais lui montrer ce que ça fait de crier comme une fille. »

« Mais ta gueule... » chuchota l'autre qui commençait à craindre un second round. Il n'avait plus envie de se retrouver en face de n'importe quelle partie du corps du jeune chinois qui pouvait donner des coups. Ce dernier, quant à lui, se portait comme un charme. Mieux, il était extatique ! Cela faisait un moment que ces poings le démangeaient, et qu'il ne s'était pas sentit homme ! Il avait refait le plein de testostérone et rien ne pouvait le contrarier pour un petit moment. Il enleva le haut de sa tunique et resta torse nu (avec la petite jupette de l'uniforme on dirait un gladiateur ! Pas mal comme vision !Nda)au milieu de la clairière profitant de cet instant de tranquillité. Au bout de 5 minutes, Shaolan se décida enfin à bouger. Il se dirigea vers les 2 mages noirs, qui faisaient les morts comme ils pouvaient, s'accroupit et ramassa sa perruque.

« Je voudrais que vous préveniez tous les membres de votre groupe que si l'un d'entre eux vient ici dans le but de s'en prendre à la maîtresse des cartes, il se retrouva en train de crier comme une fille pour le restant de sa vie ! Je ne sais pas si je m'xplique ? »

Pour toutes réponses les 2 mages noirs hochèrent la tête en essayant de se faire le moins mal possible. Le sourire de maniaque de Shaolan réapparut lorsqu'il vit la peur dans les yeux de ces derniers.

« Bien, je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Partez avant que je ne change d'avis. » Il avait à peine finit sa phrase qu'Eikichi disparut avec son compagnon dans un nuage de fumée.

« BONNE HUMEUR ! J'AI PAS ENVIE DE SAVOIR CE QU'IL FAIT QUAND IL EST EN COLERE ! LA PROCHAINE MISSIONC' EST SOMA QUI S'Y COLLE ! »

Ce fut la dernière chose que Shaolan entendit avant de se retrouver seul dans la clairière du parc de l'école. Il soupira et regarda l'heure. La pause déjeuner était finie depuis un bon moment, s'il ne se dépêchait pas il allait être en retard pour le cours de maths. Si ce n'était pas sa matière préférée il aurait séché!

Il allait se remettre la perruque et le haut de son uniforme un peu à contre cOEur, quand soudain il entendit la voix de la dernière personne qui devait le voir dans son apparence normale.

« Ne bougez plus ! »

« Sakura » souffla-t-il tout doucement.

« Retournez vous doucement sans faire de geste brusque ! » Shaolan se méfia instantanément du ton de la jeune fille, mais décida de lui obéir. Il venait à peine de le remarquer mais une étrange aura émanait de cette dernière. Il fallait qu'il découvre de quoi il s'agissait et le seul moyen était de la regarder.

Les 2 jeunes gens se retrouvèrent enfin face à face sous leur véritable apparence. Shaolan fixa intensément Sakura et réussit à distinguer une lueur rosée qui émanait d'elle. Il allait pousser son observation plus loin, lorsqu'il remarqua que Sakura avait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche légèrement ouverte. Ne comprenant pas l'expression de la jeune fille il jeta un oeil autour de lui et constata que la raison du comportement de cette dernière n'était autre que lui-même.

Il se rappela soudainement qu'il était torse nu et sans perruque ! Il allait se mettre à paniquer quand il vit que le visage de Sakura avait pris une belle teinte de rouge.

_Intéressant ! Si je me rappelle bien, elle me trouvait vachement mignon sur la photo !_ pensa-t-il avec une pointe d'orgueil. _Et si je lui rendais la monnaie de sa pièce !_

Voyant que Sakura n'avait toujours pas réagit, il décida de faire quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais osé avant. Shaolan regarda la jeune fille droit dans les yeux et lui fit le plus beau sourire dont il était capable. L'effet fut immédiat, et lorsqu'il s'apperçut que Sakura rougissait encore plus il sut qu'il avait gagné. Il avança rapidement vers elle et l'embrassa tout doucement sur la joue. Il lui sourit une dernière fois et s'éclipsa la seconde d'après, laissant derrière lui une Sakura en feu. Les 2 jeunes gens avaient complètement oublié pourquoi ils étaient là!

* * *

Environ une demi heure plus tard, lorsque Tomoyo rentra en compagnie de Sakura dans la salle de cours, elle remarqua que sa meilleure amie et Shaolan affichaient tous les 2 un sourire niais. Et il ne fallait pas être sorti de maths sup pour comprendre le dieu grec qui avait fait oublier à Sakura qui elle était, n'était autre que Shaolan Li. 

« Apparemment ça va mieux Ying ! » fit-elle en s'installant à sa place. La seule réaction qu'elle obtenue fut un sourire encore plus grand de la part du jeune homme.

« Tant mieux, je croyais que tu couvais quelque chose et que tu n'aurais pas pu venir à la piscine pour ce week-end » rajouta-t-elle un peu mesquine. Elle n'obtint pas le résultat désiré. Shaolan se contenta de regarder Sakura intensément et de sourire comme s'il avait gagné au loto ! Sakura quant à elle était complètement dans les nuages. Finalement Tomoyo sourit. Les choses commençaient vraiment à devenir intéressantes et elle allait très vite y mettre son grain de sel.

* * *

Et voilà l'épisode 8! J'ai décidé de laisser souffler Shaolan au moins pour celui là...Le prochain ne va pas être de tout repos pour lui...Ce sera la journée à la piscine! Enfin bref, je voulais vous dire pardon pour le retard, mais je suis très rarement chez moi en ce moment, donc pas de connection internet, et encore moins d'update pour les histoires. J'essaie donc de faire mes épisodes et chapitres un peu plus longs. Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous attendez la suite avec impatience. Avant de vous quitter je voudrais remercier Yumi, My-skin, cicouille, sakio (je te raconte pas comme je suis impatiente de lire la suite de tes fics chaque fois que je rentre!), tenshi-zora (héhéhé!), jujublack, missglitter, syaosyao, et Lyla-chan (j'espère qua shaolan ne menacera plus tes CD au moins pour cet épisode!). 

Au fait, pour ceux qui attendait impatiemment: LE CHAPITRE 9 DE SHADOW SIDE EST EN LIGNE!

Gros bisous età très vite Mogocca.


	9. Un raz de marée cauchemardesque

Episode 9. Un raz de marrée cauchemardesque ! 

Shaolan regardait avec une envie malsaine tous les jeunes de son âge crier, nager, plonger et s'éclabousser dans la piscine municipale. Cela faisait environ 2 heures qu'il était assis à cette table, son verre de coca plein, à s'ennuyer ferme.  
Par il ne savait quel miracle Sakura n'avait pas insisté sur le fait qu'il devait apprendre à nager…Chose qu'il faisait parfaitement bien, mais qu'il était dans l'incapacité de démontrer vu les circonstances !  
Elle s'était contentée de lui faire un petit sourire et de rejoindre Tomoyo, Chiharu et leurs amis, pour aller nager.  
Il aurait dû se sentir soulagé, mais le fait de voir **SA** Sakura être reluquée par la bande de **LOSERS** qui accompagnaient le petit ami de Chiharu, l'avait mis dans une colère et un sentiment d'angoisse tels qu'il n'avait même pas fait attention aux histoires farfelues de Yamazaki, et à l'arrivée de son pire cauchemar !

« Salut Ying, je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre ? »

Un frisson glacé parcourut la colonne vertébrale du jeune homme, tendant ses muscles complètement et l'empêchant ainsi de sortir un sourire à peu près correct.

« Pas du tout ! » répondit-il avec une expression horrifiée, malgré son sourire forcé.  
Il avait complètement oublié le coup que lui avait fait cette garce de Tomoyo.  
Et en parlant du loup, elle le fixait avec un air tellement satisfait que Shaolan en avait envie de vomir.

Il comprenait le fait que la jeune fille voulait protéger sa meilleure amie, mais il avait prouvé qu'il ne toucherait jamais Sakura…enfin, pas sans son autorisation, car ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait de ce coté là…et qu'il la protègerait par tous les moyens humains possibles !

Alors pourquoi elle prenait tant de plaisir à le torturer ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu lui faire ?

Shaolan fronça les sourcils…Il avait l'affreuse sensation que Tomoyo le considérait comme un rival. L'idée lui parut tellement absurde qu'il faillit éclater de rire au nez de Yukito qui essayait d'attirer l'attention de la jeune Ying.

« Ying ? »

_Oh ouais ! Voilà que l'amour de ma vie s'est ramené ! _pensa-t-il en grognant un peu.

« Bonjour Tsukishiro. »  
« Allons appelle moi Yuki… » fit ce dernier avec un sourire charmeur. Yukito aurait pu faire fondre n'importe quelle fille, quelques unes ne s'étaient d'ailleurs pas gênées pour le lorgner, mais si le jeune homme cherchait à séduire Ying, il allait se prendre un mur ou plutôt un poing de plein fouet !

Shaolan grinça des dents, et se retint de toutes ses forces pour ne pas foutre son poing (là qu'est ce que je disais ! NdA) à la gueule d'ange de Yukito. Il était dans la merde ! Il ne savait pas comment repousser les avances du pervers, sans révéler son identité, ni se mettre à dos Sakura.

« Ce serait irrespectueux…Après tout vous êtes mon aîné » répondit-il doucereux, masquant à peine à l'insulte.  
« Mais que dis-tu ! Je ne suis pas si vieux ! Et puis au moins j'ai le bénéfice de l'expérience » fit Yukito avec un petit clin d'œil.  
Shaolan palit d'un coup et déglutit, tentant d'effacer toutes les images mentales que Yukito venaient de provoquer.

_**Apparemment ta remarque sarcastique ne lui a fait ni chaud ni froid !  
**Oh non, manquait plus que lui ! Je suis vraiment en train de devenir fou !  
**Hey ! C'est pas ma faute, tu avais pris tellement de douches froides, sans parler du plan du Démon Tomoyo, que je n'ai pas pu me réveiller avant…  
**M'en parle pas ! Je suis sûr que je suis le seul mec sur terre à être dans une situation pareille ! Je sais pas comment mais Tomoyo va me le payer très cher !  
**Au lieu de te plaindre profite de la vue !  
**Vue ? Quelle vue ?  
**A ta gauche crétin ! Franchement tu croyais que j'allais louper Sakura dans CE maillot de bain ! Oh maman, qu'est ce que je donnerais pas pour que ces nœuds se détachent !  
**Tout à fait d'accord…  
**Oh mon bébé a enfin grandi…Je suis si fier !  
**La ferme ! C'est pas toi qui voulait profiter du spectacle ?  
**C'est enfin un HOMME ! Shaolan tu viens de me rendre heureux…Oh, elle a choisi le maillot parfait !  
**Ouais…Elle est magnifique !_

En effet Sakura était en train de sortir de l'eau, complètement ruisselante, faisant briller sa peau et rendant certaines parties de son corps encore plus invitante. Cependant lorsqu'il la vit aider une petite fille à se relever, son cœur fut envahit de tendresse et son visage, qui avait l'expression d'un pervers guettant sa proie il y a à peine quelques secondes (vous savez la tête de Ryo Saeba quand il passe à l'attaque pour sa visite nocturne…Voilà celle-là ! Ben imaginez Shaolan avec !NdA), s'adoucit soudainement. Il observait la scène avec une sensation de bien être, comme lorsque Sakura lui souriait, lui permettant de se détendre pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à la piscine.

_**Je crois que je suis amoureux !  
**C'est le cas ! Elle est parfaite…Douce, gentille, enjouée, spontanée…  
**Ouais, elle est un peu longue à la détente, mais elle est parfaite pour nous…  
**Ma Sakura…_

Apparemment son 'moi intérieur' avait décidé de ne plus faire de commentaire face à la scène qui se déroulait devant lui, et Shaolan non plus d'ailleurs. Il continua de contempler Sakura, avec un sourire encore plus doux lorsqu'elle prit la petite dans ses bras pour la ramener à sa mère…

Il suivait chacun de ses gestes avec des yeux gonflés de chaleur, chaleur qui se transforma en excitation quand l'attache du soutien gorge de Sakura se détacha accidentellement lorsqu'elle reposa la petite fille par terre.

Inutile de vous dire que face à un spectacle pareil notre cher Shaolan oublia complètement qu'il avait de la compagnie, et qu'il devait faire bonne figure…

_PUTAIN DE MERDE ! Que dieu bénisse cette enfant et l'inventeur des bikinis!_ pensa-t-il, son 'moi intérieur' approuvant chaque mot !  
Il ouvrit la bouche et écarquilla les yeux imprimant à jamais dans sa mémoire le visage rougissant de Sakura, qui remettait aussi rapidement que possible son soutien gorge, et de ses seins.

Résultat : ce n'étaient pas seulement sa bouche et ses yeux qui réagirent au spectacle, mais une autre partie de son corps qui lui était maintenant très familière…

Complètement perdu dans un monde où il n'y avait que des Sakura en maillot et sans haut, il ne fit pas attention au fait qu'il était dans un lieu public. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'une voix démoniaque se fit entendre derrière son dos.

« Oh bonjour Yukito, je vois que tu as enfin pu rejoindre Ying »

« En effet, j'ai tout fait pour avoir le moins de retard possible. »

Shaolan grinça des dents en voyant la meilleure amie de Sakura tout sourire…La garce, elle pourrait faire carrière au cinéma !

_**Regarde moi ça, innocente comme un nouveau né ! Je me demande comment elle fait…HEY EN PLUS ELLE NOUS BOUCHE LA VUE ! VADE RETRO SATANAS !  
**Evite de me faire regarder Sakura, je risque de faire une grosse connerie si je la revois en maillot de bain !  
**Après ce qu'on vient de voir je ne crois pas qu'être dans notre état est une connerie, je trouve ça plutôt sain !  
**De quoi tu… Oh merde !  
**Oh ouais plutôt! Tu sais que je suis très fier de nous ! Je n'ai jamais vu ou entendu parler d'un mec tenir aussi longtemps sans toucher la fille ou se soulager ou se taper la honte en salissant ses pantalons !  
**LA FERME ! Pitié faites que Tomoyo ne remarque rien ! Pitié faites que Tomoyo ne remarque rien ! Pitié…  
**T'as pas un peu l'impression que ça sert à rien ?  
**Pitié…Pitié…Pitié_

« Ying ? Ça va ? »

« Pi…Hein ? »

« Que t'arrive-t-il, tu es dans les nuages depuis mon arrivée ? » demanda Yukito avec une pointe d'inquiétude…S'il n'était pas dans sa situation, Shaolan aurait presque apprécié l'attitude du jeune homme…Après tout, lui seul pouvait comprendre par quoi il passait maintenant !

« Euh c'est-à-dire que… »

« Tu es malade ? »

_Non, je suis seulement en train de trouver mon pantalon de plus en plus étroit au niveau de l'entrejambe !_ pensa-t-il en essayant de ne pas rougir lorsque Tomoyo le fixa avec un air supérieur et tourna la tête vers Sakura. Apparemment elle avait compris la situation…Cette fille était beaucoup trop intelligente pour son propre bien !

« Mais non, Yukito, elle a juste un petit peu mal au ventre. » fit Tomoyo avec un sourire satanique sur les lèvres.  
Shaolan leva brusquement son regard vers la jeune fille, se sentant soudainement menacé et en grand danger. Il ne la sentait pas du tout !

« Vraiment ? Tu as mangé quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? »  
Shaolan allait ouvrir la bouche…Vraiment, il allait ouvrir la bouche, et dire que oui, en effet il avait manger des sushi pas vraiment frais, mais malheureusement entre son cerveau encore aveuglé par l'image de Sakura sans le haut de son maillot de bain, et la gêne dans son pantalon, il n'eut pas le réflexe de devancer Tomoyo…Ce qui eut des conséquences plutôt…désastreuses.

« Non, tu sais c'est la période du mois…C'est aussi pour ça qu'elle ne peut pas se baigner, elle refuse de mettre des tampons ! »  
En entendant cette phrase, le visage de Shaolan explosa dans tous les tons de rouge existant et non existant. _J'ai mal entendu ? Dites moi que j'ai mal entendu !_

« Oh…Alors je ne peux rien, c'est vrai que c'est parfois difficile d'être une femme ! » ajouta Yukito un peu gêné, mais prenant la chose plutôt bien…mieux que Shaolan en tout cas !  
_J'ai bien entendu ! J'ai BIEN entendu !_ se dit Shaolan complètement abasourdi, et refusant de croire encore un instant que la meilleure amie de Sakura avait pu sortir une chose pareille !  
Il la fixa et constata avec horreur que Tomoyo était très satisfaite d'elle-même.  
La gêne et la honte furent remplacées par une profonde colère. Frapper une femme étant contre ses principes, Shaolan se leva brusquement et s'éloigna de la table pour quitter cette piscine avant de commettre un meurtre.

« Ying où tu vas ? » s'écria Yukito.

« Vomir ! » siffla-t-il en se dirigeant aveuglément vers la sortie.

Il était tellement furieux, qu'il ne se rendit pas compte que des gamins jouaient aux abords du bassin, et ne vit pas que le jeu en question avait pour but de se lancer un objet rond, plat et solide.

En fait il ne vit rien du tout, il sentit seulement une douleur atroce, le faisant se plier en deux, lorsqu'il était trop tard…  
Les parties intimes du jeune chinois étaient malencontreusement entrées en collision avec un objet volant parfaitement identifié : frisbee rouge, plastic dur et solide, très douloureux lorsque entrée en contact impromptue avec visage, tibias, ou organe reproducteur masculin !

Incapable de se retenir Shaolan tomba à genoux, mettant ses mains devant son entrejambe et………………rugit de toutes ses forces.

« **YYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGG !** »

« YING ! »

Evidemment pour ne pas arranger les choses, Shaolan, rouge et voyant des petites étoiles, se retrouva soudainement entouré de Yukito, Tomoyo, Sakura, Chiharu, Yamazaki et ses amis.

« Ying qu'est ce qui se passe tu vas bien ? Tu as mal quelque part ? » lâcha Sakura rapidement sans prendre le temps de respirer.

« Je veux mourir… » grogna le pauvre garçon, les larmes aux yeux, tentant de protéger ses précieuses parties de la douleur et du regard des autres, n'ayant pas besoin pour la première fois depuis cette histoire de donner un ton aigu à sa voix…Le frisbee s'en était chargé.

« Mon dieu elle délire…Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital ! » s'écria Yukito en voulant profiter de la situation pour prendre Shaolan dans ses bras.

Ce geste eut le don de faire réagir notre héro. Totalement paniqué, ce dernier fit un bond en arrière pour éviter tout contact avec le pervers, mais calcula très mal son coup………très très mal !

S'attendant à retomber sur le sol carrelé de la piscine, il mit un certain moment pour enregistrer le fait que ses pieds n'avaient pas atterri sur du solide, mais qu'il flottait bel et bien !

« Oh…BORDEL DE MERDE ! » furent les dernières paroles qu'il put prononcer avant d'établir le record du plat le plus réussi et le plus douloureux de l'histoire du plongeon !

SPLASH !

Autant vous dire que vu la situation, les choses ne pouvaient que s'arranger………………..Enfin presque !

La violence du plongeon additionnée au poids de Shaolan détacha le seul élément qui pouvait encore sauver la mise du jeune magicien…La perruque ! Et vu que cet objet était beaucoup plus léger que son propriétaire, elle flotta tout naturellement plus vite vers la surface, tandis que Shaolan continuait à couler vers le fond, avec des idées suicidaires et de meurtres.

Décidé à ne pas s'humilier d'avantage en public…disons devant pratiquement toute la population de Tomoeda… Shaolan se propulsa vers sa perruque, et la rattrapa de justesse. A peine eut-il le temps de se la 'visser' sur la tête, qu'il sentit 2 bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille et le sortir rapidement de l'eau.

« Vite écartez vous ! Je dois lui faire la respiration artificielle ! » s'écria Yukito, en allongeant le pauvre jeune homme sur le sol.  
Shaolan entendait vaguement les cris et les exclamations des gens qui l'entouraient, et il crut voir un court instant des larmes dans les yeux de Sakura…Cependant, lorsqu'il vit une ombre se pencher sur lui, et que des lèvres furent le seul sujet de son champ de vision, il passa en mode panique.

Il essaya du mieux qu'il put de bouger, mais 2 bras le tenaient fermement. Comment se fait-il que cet abruti ne voyait pas qu'il avait les yeux ouverts et qu'il était conscient ? Il aperçut avec horreur les lèvres s'approcher encore plus, et décida qu'il était temps d'ouvrir la bouche...Le problème c'est qu'il ne réussit qu'à prononcer un faible « at », avant d'écarquiller les yeux au point de les faire sortir de ses orbites.

Il y avait une bouche collée à la sienne !

LA BOUCHE D'UN MEC ETAIT COLLEE A LA SIENNE !

LA BOUCHE DE YUKITO ETAIT COLLEE A LA SIENNE! (Je crois qu'on a compris -.-''' NdA)

YUKITO ETAIT EN TRAIN DE L'EMBRASSER !

Shaolan mit 2 secondes à réagir, mais une fois que son cerveau se remit en marche, tout son corps passa à l'action. Il se releva d'un bond, poussa de toutes ses forces son 'sauveur', se mit debout et………..détala à toute vitesse en poussant un hurlement de terreur.

«AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !»

Les baigneurss'étaient tous arrêtés pour voir ce qui semblait être un membre de l'espèce humaine, les cheveux avec une implantation plutôt bizarre, complètement trempé, et avec un sein plus haut que l'autre, partir en courant et sortir de la piscine municipale comme si sa vie en dépendait.Cet évènement laissa planer un silence incertain.

« Mais qu'est ce qui lui a prit ? » demanda Chiharu, en essayant d'aider Sakura et Tomoyo à relever Yukito. Ce dernier était tombé dans les pommes après avoir reçu un choc assez violent dans le mentonˆˆ.

« Eh bien, je crois que votre amie est une de ses personnes tombées dans une source maudite, qui fait qu'une personne change automatiquement de sexe en entrant en contact avec l'eau froide (La référence à un anime ou manga ayant le même sujet, et portant de le nom de Ranma ½, est purement fortuite ˆˆ''' NdA)! » expliqua Yamazaki avec beaucoup de naturel et de conviction.

« Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi et file nous un coup de main ! » siffla Chiharu qui avait lâché le pauvre Yukito, encore dans les vaps, pour étrangler son petit copain.  
Tomoyo essaya de ne pas éclater de rire en entendant l'explication du célèbre menteur de Tomoeda. Il était très près du but ! Cependant lorsqu'elle jeta un œil à sa meilleure amie, elle se rendit compte que les choses n'étaient pas à prendre à la légère.

« Tomoyo, je veux savoir ce qui se passe avec Ying ! » déclara Sakura, en soutenant tant bien que mal l'ami de son frère.

« Eh bien je crois que le choc de sa noyade l'a un peu perturbée. » expliqua-t-elle en repensant à la tête du jeune chinois quand Yukito était en train de l'embrasser…Heureusement qu'elle avait sa caméra sur elle, elle était certaine que cela valait son pesant d'or.

« Ça suffit avec ces mensonges maintenant ! »  
Tomoyo se figea sur place et regarda surprise et un peu gênée la jeune magicienne.

« M'enfin Sakura, je ne… »

« Ne me prend pas pour une idiote ! Tu sais quelque chose sur Ying, et JE veux le savoir MAINTENANT ! » siffla Sakura, très sérieuse et surtout très irritée par le comportement de sa meilleure amie.

Cette dernière recula un peu, laissant ainsi Yukito retomber sur le sol, et fixa Sakura incrédule. C'était la première fois qu'elle réagissait de cette façon…Qu'est ce qui lui prenait ?

« J'ATTENDS TOMOYO ! »  
Prise au piège, la dite Tomoyo se tritura sérieusement les méninges, cherchant au mieux ce qu'elle devait dire pour son intérêt et celui de sa meilleure amie. Finalement une idée fit surface et elle se ressentit à nouveau en plein contrôle de la situation.

« Ok, mais promet moi de ne dire à personne le secret de Ying. »

« Tomoyo tu me connais non ? »

« Voilà, en fait Ying est…(roulements de tambour!)...lesbienne »  
En sortant ces paroles Tomoyo était sûre qu'elle pourrait s'amuser encore un peu au dépens du jeune Li, après tout il avait toutes les chances de conquérir Sakura, et ça elle n'était pas prête à l'accepter. Par contre elle ne s'attendait sûrement pas à la réaction de sa meilleure amie.

« Je vois que je n'ai pas gagné ton respect si tu me prends à ce point pour une idiote ! » dit Sakura en fronçant les sourcils et en tournant le dos à Tomoyo, qui ne réussit pas à la comprendre et ne put l'empêcher de partir.

Yukito quant à lui était toujours étalé par terre (il est en train de payer cher le coup du baiser!NdA), ne réalisant pas la catastrophe qu'il a provoquée dans la vie de notre héro.

* * *

En effet non loin de là, Shaolan tabassait un pauvre loubard qui avait eu le malheur de lui demander son portefeuille, en hurlant désespérément :

« C'ETAIT MON PREMIER BAISER ! LE SALOP M'A VOLE MON PREMIER BAISER ! »

Après ça, le loubard resta cloué sur la pelouse du parc, ne comprenant pas le rapport entre un portefeuille, un premier baiser et la raclée du siècle ! Tandis que Shaolan jura encore une fois :

« Finit avec ces conneries…Maintenant ça va saigner ! »

Pauvre Mages Noirs, celle-là ils ne vont même pas la voir venir !


	10. On ne peut compter que sur soimême

Episode 10. On ne peut compter que sur soi-même ! 

« JE NE TROUVE PAS ÇA DROLE ! »

Le hurlement de Shaolan se fit entendre dans tout l'étage. Cela faisait une heure qu'il essayait de discuter avec sa mère au téléphone et il n'était arrivé à rien !

La seule chose qu'il entendait à l'autre bout du fil était le rire hystérique de cette dernière…Et entendre Yelan Li rire était un événement surnaturel même pour son propre fils !

Ce qui expliquait aussi pourquoi il entendait d'autres rires derrière ceux de sa mère…Toute la demeure Li devait s'être réunie dans son bureau quand elle avait entendu Yelan rire au point de s'étouffer…

Oh il allait se venger, tôt ou tard il allait se venger !  
Il se passa une main sur la figure frustré et essaya de reprendre son calme. Il n'aurait pas les informations qu'il voudrait si sa mère ne se reprenait pas. Il avait toujours voulu la voir sans son masque de sévérité et d'autorité, mais là c'était trop !

« Mère pouvez-vous vous calmer ! Ce que j'ai à vous dire est important ! » siffla-t-il les dents serrées. S'il continuait à tenir le téléphone de cette façon il allait bientôt tomber en miettes !

« Hihihihihihihihi…..Ex…excuse-moi mon fils, tu as raison. Que voulais-tu me dire ? »

« Eh bien en fait, je voudrais des renseignements sur… » commença-t-il mais stoppa net quand il entendit la voix de sa cousine dans le combiné.

« HEY TANTE YELAN ! DEMANDEZ LUI DE RACONTER ENCORE CETTE HISTOIRE DE PISCINE ! J'AI LOUPE LA PARTIE OU IL A PERDU SA PERRUQUE DEVANT CETTE SAKURA ET YUKITO, SON PETIT AMI ! »

« CE N'EST PAS MON PETIT-AMI ! » rugit-il totalement hors de lui, ce qui provoqua une autre vague de rire chez les Li et un tremblement de terre dans son dortoir.

Plusieurs filles sortirent d'ailleurs dans le couloir pour voir ce qui se passait.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda l'une des élèves.

« Oh ce n'est rien, Ying est en train de téléphoner à sa famille… » répondit Tomoyo qui souriait tellement qu'elle pouvait avoir le visage fendu en 2.

« Je crois qu'il est en train de raconter son week-end…Bien que des images feraient beaucoup plus impression ! » souffla-t-elle en serrant précieusement son caméscope…Combien elle allait pouvoir en tirer?

« Sakura n'est pas avec elle ? »

« Non, et c'est dommage car nos oreilles ne souffriraient pas autant. »

Les filles hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation et allèrent regagner leur chambre quand un hurlement de rage les stoppa net.

« C'EST COMME ÇA ! ET BIEN DEMMERDEZ VOUS TOUTE SEULE MERE ! J'EN AI MA CLAQUE ! JE QUITTE CET ENFER ! »

« Quitter cet enfer, mais de quoi elle parle ? » demanda une autre élève.  
Tomoyo fit mine de ne pas savoir, alors qu'elle savait exactement de quoi il retournait…Elle en était même un peu responsable. Un frisson glacé descendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale…Elle avait l'affreux doute qu'elle ne serait pas capable de faire face à un Shaolan furieux.

« JE M'EN MOQUE ! NE ME PARLEZ PAS D'HONNEUR ET DE DIGNITE ALORS QUE DEPUIS QUE JE SUIS ICI J'EN AI ETE PRIVE ! NON JE NE ME CALMERAIS PAS ! »

« La vache, elle a la voix vachement grave quand elle est en colère ? » fit remarquer une autre élève. Tomoyo déglutit…Il fallait qu'elle trouve Sakura, ou sinon elle risquait sa peau ! Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû lui faire le coup de la piscine et du rendez-vous arrangé avec Yukito…

« GARDEZ VOS MENACES POUR VOUS ET DITES AUX ANCIENS QU'ILS PEUVENT SE METTRENT LE TITRE DE LEADER LA OU JE PENSE ! ÇA LEUR FERA DU BIEN A CES CONSTIPES SADIQUES ! »

Plusieurs se fixèrent en essayant de comprendre ce que voulait dire tout ce charabia, quand elles entendirent enfin la conclusion de la discussion.

« VENEZ TOUJOURS ! MOI JE ME CASSE ! JE VAIS FAIRE CE QUE J'AURAIS DU FAIRE DEPUIS LE DEBUT ! AUREVOIR MAMAN ! »

Un silence pesant s'installa dans l'étage, qui fut soudainement interrompu par le bruit de portes claquées et autres sons pas très rassurants.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? »

Il n'y eut aucune réponse, et bizarrement, les filles étaient beaucoup trop effrayées pour oser frapper.  
Finalement Tomoyo prit son courage en main et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle faillit avoir une crise cardiaque en voyant Shaolan sortir brusquement de sa chambre avec une rage mal contenue, portant toujours sa perruque mais dans des vêtements masculins, et son sac de voyages à la main.

« Euh…Salut Ying… » bégaya-t-elle. Elle perdit le peu d'assurance qu'elle avait accumulé en voyant le regard meurtrier que lui lança Shaolan.

« Hors de ma vue et de mon chemin Daidouji ! Tout ça est de TA faute !» siffla-t-il noir de rage en ne changeant pas le ton de sa voix. Les autres présentes reculèrent de plusieurs pas, tandis que Tomoyo resta scotchée sur place complètement paralysée par la stupeur.

« Ecoute Sh…Ying, ne le prend pas comme ça… »

L'éclair de rage qui traversa les yeux du jeune homme lui appris qu'elle n'avait pas utilisé les bons mots.

« AH OUAIS ! ALORS DIS MOI COMMENT JE DOIS REAGIR ! TU M'AS FAIT PASSE POUR UN PUTAIN DE SCHYZOPHRENE EN PLUS D'UN PERVERS ! TU TE RENDS COMPTE QU'A CAUSE DE TOI SAKURA NE VEUT MEME PLUS ME REGARDER DANS LES YEUX ! »

Un murmure à la fois effrayé et curieux traversa la foule pendant que Tomoyo cherchait par tous les moyens une solution pour éviter de se retrouver dans une position dangereuse.

« Allons…Sakura a déjà oublié ce qu'il s'est passé… »

« OUBLIER ! ELLE EST ALLEE DEMANDER QU'ON LA CHANGE DE CHAMBRE ! »

« Comment ? » demanda Tomoyo, sincèrement incrédule.

« Oh je t'en pris ne fais pas l'innocente ! Tu t'attendais à quoi quand tu lui as dit que j'étais lesbienne ? A ce qu'elle me jette des fleurs ! »

« OH MON DIEU YING EST LESBIENNE ! » s'écria une jeune brune, attirant ainsi l'attention de tout le monde, même celle de Shaolan, qui dans sa colère avait oublié que pratiquement toute l'école était réunie dans le couloir.

« OUAIS J'AIME LES FEMMES IL EST OU LE PROBLEME !»

Les jeunes filles fermèrent leur bouche un court instant, pour reprendre ensuite une cacophonie insupportable !  
Voyant qu'il servait d'animal de foire aux élèves de l'école, il décida qu'il était tant de partir et de se défouler un peu. Il jeta cependant un dernier regard à Tomoyo, qui pour la première fois de sa vie ne savait pas quoi dire.

« J'espère que tu es contente de toi… Ta Sakura adorée est maintenant à l'abris du grand méchant loup…Perso de nous 2, je me demande qui est le plus pervers. »

Et sur ces dernières paroles il se fraya un chemin dans la foule et quitta l'établissement scolaire en l'espace de quelques secondes. Une fois à l'extérieur, il arracha sa perruque et la jeta par terre. Ying Li était morte !

« Et maintenant à nous 2, mages noirs…Je vais vous apprendre ce que c'est d'humilier Shaolan Li ! »

* * *

Tomoyo était bombardée de questions, mais elle n'écoutait rien. Les paroles de Shaolan raisonnait dans sa tête comme un écho malsain qui lui répétait sans cesse 'tu es une perverse sadique…tu es une perverse sadique'

Bon c'est vrai, elle n'était pas innocente ! Mais elle n'était pas entièrement responsable de la situation non plus, pas vrai ?

Elle essaya de se remémorer les évènements d'hier pour se rassurer…Inutile de dire que si elle cherchait à prouver son innocence, elle allait avoir de gros problèmes.  
Mais après tout Shaolan l'avait cherché non ?

Il restait collé à Sakura 24h sur 24h, tandis qu'elle devait se contenter des cours et des sorties…Sakura était à ELLE !

Tomoyo écarquilla soudainement les yeux, en se rendant compte où menaient ses pensées.

_Oh merde ! Je suis gay…gay et jalouse de Li ! _réalisa-t-elle honteuse.

Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte de ses préférences et sentiments avant que Shaolan n'arrive et s'impose dans le cœur de Sakura.

_Mon dieu qu'est ce que j'ai fait ! Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai aucune chance avec elle, que je devais m'en prendre à Shaolan de cette façon !_ pensa-t-elle totalement paniquée.  
Elle se faufila à travers la foule, et se précipita à la recherche de sa meilleure amie. Même si elle ne pouvait pas avoir Sakura, cette dernière ne méritait pas qu'elle éloigne le type qui lui plaisait par simple jalousie. Il fallait absolument qu'elle répare les pots cassés.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans les profondeurs de la ville de Tomoeda, et plus précisément dans le QG des mages noirs, l'apocalypse avait déjà commencé !

« INVASION DANS L'AILE B ! JE REPETE INVASION DANS L'AILE B ! IDENTIFICATION DES CIBLES ! »

« UNE CIBLE CHEF ! »

« UNE ! COMMENT UNE ! L'AILE B1 A ETE COMPLETEMENT DETRUITE ! IL NE PEUT PAS Y AVOIR QU'UN SEUL ENNEMI ! ON A QUAND MEME PAS À FAIRE A SUPERMAN ! »

« Ben… »

« CESSEZ VOS BETISES EIKICHI ! ET STOPPER MOI LES INTRUS ! »

Eikichi regarda son compagnon d'armes qui hocha la tête.

« Chef, le meilleur homme pour cette mission périlleuse est Soma ! »

« Parfaitement ! »

« MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS…. VOUS ALLEZ LEVER VOTRE CUL ET MASSACRER L'INTRU MAINTENANT ! »

« M'enfin Chef, il s'agit du leader du clan Li…et il a pas l'air de bonne humeur ! » tenta Eikichi en entendant les cris de terreurs, de douleurs et les diverses explosions qui s'approchaient peu à peu de leur bureau.

« Ouais ! D'ailleurs, on devrait peut-être laisser notre poste à Soma, pendant qu'on va assurer la sécurité des postes près des sorties ! »

« Tout à fait d'accord ! J'appelle Soma Chef ? »

« Vous vous moquez de MOI ! PRENEZ VOS SCEPTRES ET ALLEZ EN PREMIERE LIGNE EXECUTION ! »

« Mais il faut protéger les sorties et… »

« TOUT DE SUITE ! »

Eikichi et l'autre mage noir qui avait eu le privilège d'avoir connu Shaolan de 'bonne humeur', déglutirent… Ils n'eurent cependant pas le temps de rouvrir la bouche. La porte de leur abri vola en éclat, laissant pénétrer une véritable boule de fureur.

« Eikichi… »

« Je sais… »

« Tiens tiens …Mais ça fait plaisir de revoir des têtes connues. »

« EIKICHI, KATSUYA, VOUS AUTRES ! A L'ATTAQUE ! »

« MAIS VOUS ETES MALADE ! NE LE PROVOQUEZ PAS ! » hurlèrent Eikichi et Katsuya, en même temps. C'était malheureusement trop tard ! La fureur Li venait de rentrer en pleine action.

« J'aurais dû changer de camp quand j'en avais eu l'occasion ! » s'écria Eikichi en prenant dans ses bras son meilleur ami.

« J'aurais dû écouter ma mère ! Le mal ne paie vraiment pas » répliqua ce dernier en serrant son étreinte sur le mage noir, et voyant Shaolan s'avancer soudainement vers eux, comme une panthère sur sa proie.

« Alors lequel veut passer en premier ? »

« Euh, si on vous dit 'faites comme si on était pas là', on évitera les coups ? » demanda Katsuya plein d'espoir. La seule réponse de Shaolan fut un rire de maniaque et un bruit de craquement d'os.

« On est mort ! » conclut Eikichi, avant de………………COUPE!

Face à la violence extrême de la scène, l'auteur se voit en mesure de censurer cette dernière, afin de préserver la sensibilité des pauvres victimes de Shaolan Li ˆˆ''''.……..

Quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune magicien chinois, passait au niveau supérieur du QG, tandis que derrière lui le seul mage noir encore conscient, réussit à prononcer une dernière phrase avant de tomber dans les pommes.

« Note pour plus tard : Plus jamais mettre en cause la virilité d'un homme en jupe ! »


	11. Le coup de grâce!

Episode 11. Le coup de grâce ! 

Tomoyo aperçut sa meilleure amie dans les escaliers, l'air complètement perdu.

« SAKURA ! »

La concernée s'arrêta et se retourna pour voir qui l'avait appelé. Elle fronça les sourcils, montrant très bien à Tomoyo qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue, mais attendit patiemment.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Sakura écoute, je sais que tu m'en veux…J'ignore pourquoi mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Il faut absolument que je te dise quelque chose à propos de Ying ! »  
Sakura leva un sourcil, intriguée par ce retournement de situation.

« Vas y je t'écoute ! »

« Voilà je t'ai menti…En fait Ying, n'est pas lesbienne ! Techniquement elle n'est même pas gay ! Tu ne vas peut-être pas le croire mais je te jure que c'est vrai ! Voilà, Ying est en fait…. Un garçon ! »

Voilà la bombe était lâchée, le secret de Shaolan enfin dévoilé…L'ouragan Kinomoto allait enfin prendre forme ! A l'instant même………

C'est normal que la seule réaction de Sakura fut d'afficher un sourire soulagé et amusé ?

« Sakura tu as compris ce que je viens de dire ! Tu as partagé ta chambre avec un mec ! »

« Je sais et il t'en a fallu un temps pour me dire la vérité ! »

OK, maintenant elle ne comprenait plus rien !

« Tu…tu…TU ETAIS AU COURANT ! » s'écria Tomoyo n'en croyant pas ses yeux…enfin ses oreilles…les 2 quoi !

« Evidemment ! Tu pensais que j'étais stupide à ce point ! »

« Ben en fait… »

« ATTENDS ! Ne réponds pas à cette question. »

« ...M'enfin… Ça alors ! Comment as-tu su ? »

« Tomoyo, je suis peut être un peu naïve, mais j'ai un frère, qui m'a appris pas mal de chose, notamment sur les particularités de l'anatomie masculine ! » répondit Sakura en rougissant.

« Tu n'avais pas compris dans le magasin quand tu essayais les maillots de bains pourtant ! » lâcha Tomoyo vicieuse.

Sakura rougit de plus belle.

« Ça n'a rien à voir ! Je ne pensais pas susciter ce genre de réaction chez un garçon. »

« Ouais, et apparemment Shaolan t'a prouvé le contraire ! » ne put s'empêcher de rajouter Tomoyo avec une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix !

Non mais franchement, avec un physique comme le sien, Sakura pouvait susciter ce genre de réaction à pratiquement n'importe quel membre du sexe masculin !

« Quand l'as-tu découvert ? » reprit-elle, décidant de changer de sujet.

« Il y a quelques jours, quand j'ai senti les auras et que j'ai trouvé dans le parc du lycée ce garçon…Le soir, Ying…enfin Shaolan, me regardait de la même façon…les yeux étaient les mêmes…L'aura était la même ! »

« Mais si tu savais sa véritable identité, pourquoi tu ne lui as rien dit ! »

« Ben…Je voulais savoir pourquoi il était là, dans cette situation…et puis Kero m'avait demandé de jeter un œil sur lui, alors… »

« Mais il est complètement malade ! Il n'a pas imaginé une seconde que Shaolan aurait pu t'agresser ou pire ! »

« Vu la façon dont il s'est comporté avec moi depuis qu'il est arrivé, je pense que ce que tu es en train de dire est injuste ! »

« Mais…. »

« ET, je suis la maîtresse des cartes…Donc parfaitement capable de me défendre seule ! »  
Tomoyo ne répliqua rien, et se contenta de fixer Sakura intensément.  
« Quoi ? »

« Il te plait pas vrai ? » ce n'était pas une question, plutôt une affirmation.

« C'est-à-dire que… »

« Comment peux tu dire ça ? Il t'a menti ! C'est un pervers ! Il se déguise en FILLE et… »

« Il a sûrement une bonne raison ! Il n'a jamais rien fait pour me mettre mal à l'aise ! Il ne m'a jamais espionné ! Et pour le fait qu'il soit déguisé en fille…ben, là j'avoue que je ne peux pas y répondre…Tomoyo, sois franche et avoue qu'il n'a rien à se reprocher. Et même si Kero pense qu'il a un rapport avec l'activité magique récente, je ne crois pas qu'il nous veuille du mal ! » coupa-t-elle.

« Par moment je me demande si dieu ne s'amuse pas à faire des gens avec un cœur plus grand que le cerveau ! »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ! »

« Moi…rien, rien ! » s'empressa de dire Tomoyo en voyant le regard noir que lui lançait sa meilleure amie. Elle allait rajouter quelque chose, quand le portable de Sakura se mit à sonner.

« Ne t'éloigne pas, j'ai encore 2 petites choses à te dire ! » fit Sakura en décrochant le téléphone, sous le regard nerveux de Tomoyo.

« Sakura à l'appareil ! Oh Kero ça va ?...HEY ! Doucement je ne suis pas sourde ! Quoi ! Où ça ! C'est bon j'arrive tout de suite ! »

La jeune japonaise raccrocha rapidement son portable, et sortit son sceptre, invoquant la carte du vol par la même occasion, oubliant complètement qu'elle était dans le couloir de son dortoir…Couloir qui n'avait que de petites fenêtres pour accès ! La seule et unique sortie étant par conséquent l'entrée.

« Heu Sakura, tu devrais peut être te transformer dans un endroit plus vaste pour tes ailes comme par exemple…DEHORS ! » fit remarquer Tomoyo en voyant, désespérée, sa meilleure amie tenter de se faufiler par la fenêtre.

« PAS LE TEMPS ! Kero m'a parlé d'une puissante vague magique du coté du parc pingouin ! »

« Ouais mais tu perdras du temps si tu continues à vouloir passer par là » dit Tomoyo comme si elle parlait à une enfant de 4 ans.

« Mais non je vais réussir ! » répliqua fermement Sakura, qui passa les 20 minutes suivantes à essayer de sortir par le dit hublot, pendant que Tomoyo se dirigeait déjà vers le parc pingouin à vélo.

* * *

Shaolan se tenait debout au milieu d'un tas de ruines et de corps, essoufflé, débraillé, la moitié de ses vêtements déchirés et carbonisés, mais avec un sourire béat et fier qui partait d'une oreille à l'autre.  
Il avait réussi à écraser (j'emploierais plutôt le terme exploser ! NdA) le clan des mages noirs qui sévissait à Tomoeda, et il était sûr que les survivants allaient avertir rapidement la branche chinoise qu'il ne fallait pas se frotter à l'héritier Li ! 

« J'aurais dû faire ça dès le départ ! Tss, chercher la maîtresse des cartes, alors qu'il suffisait d'expliquer clairement aux mages noirs qui étaient au pouvoir ! » dit-il tout haut, ne prenant pas en compte que c'était peut-être à cause de ce qu'il avait subi en cherchant la maîtresse des cartes, qu'il avait atteint les capacités magiques nécessaires pour 'expliquer' mages noirs son point de vue.

Un faible chuchotement s'éleva pendant que Shaolan revenait sur ses pas.

« Il faudrait peut-être lui expliquer la différence entre EXPLIQUER et FRACASSER ! » (Ok pas aussi faible que ça ! NdA.).

« A toi l'honneur ! » rétorqua un autre.

« Apparemment, je ne me suis pas assez fait comprendre ! Quelqu'un veut que je recommence ? »

Un silence de mort plana dans la salle de réunion du QG, et Shaolan sourit satisfait.

« Je suis vraiment un bon professeur ! » conclut-il en sortant de la pièce, n'entendant donc pas la voix d'Eikichi, encore vivant, dire : « La seule chose qu'il m'aura appris, c'est de ne jamais s'approcher d'un homme qui porte une robe ! » (il se répête un peu non ? NdA)

« Eikichi…la ferme ! »

* * *

Lorsque Shaolan se retrouva à la sortie du QG, il eut l'énorme surprise de se retrouver devant un ange, une panthère ailée, une fille avec une caméra et… 

« SAKURA ! »

« Ne bougez plus ! »

Le pauvre garçon regarda complètement ahuri la jeune japonaise, un sceptre en main, l'air calculateur. Son cerveau se déconnecta quelques secondes, face à la beauté de la chose, puis se remit en marche en remarquant la présence d'êtres qui n'étaient pas censés exister depuis la mort de son illustre ancêtre.

« Yue ? Kerobero ? »

« Qui es tu ? Comment connais tu nos noms, gamin ? »

« Kero ! » s'écria Sakura outrée.

« Vous êtes les Yue et Kerobero, gardiens des cartes de Clow ? » redemanda Shaolan oubliant complètement l'insulte, et essayant d'assimiler cette nouvelle information.

« Anciennes cartes de Clow ! Oui…Qui es tu ? »

Les yeux de Shaolan firent des va et viens entre les 2 gardiens, le sceptre que tenait Sakura, Sakura et Tomoyo. Si ce qu'ils disaient était vrai ! Alors la personne qui tenait le sceptre était forcément la détentrice des cartes ! Ce n'était pas possible ? C'était un cauchemar !

« Mais alors…C'ETAIT TOI DEPUIS LE DEBUT ! » hurla-t-il en montrant Sakura du doigt !  
« J'arrive pas à le croire ! J'aurais pu éviter cette putain de TORTURE ! EVITER DE PORTER DES JUPES, UNE PERRUQUE, DES SOUTIFS,… ! EVITER DE MENTIR, DE SUPPORTER DES ERECTIONS À NE PLUS SAVOIR QU'EN FAIRE ! ET PIRE QUE TOUT EVITER CE PERVERS DE YUKITO ! » rugit-il furieux, honteux, frustré, et humilié. Le légendaire calme Li venait de lâcher pour de bon !

« Mais de quoi est ce qu'il parle ? Il est complètement malade ! » fit Kero en reculant d'un pas.

« Ben, Shaolan m'a dit qu'il était à la recherche d'une fille pour la mettre en sécurité ! C'est pour ça qu'il a intégré notre école ! » répondit Tomoyo, en reculant elle aussi. Shaolan avait l'air d'avoir finalement péter un câble.

« JE VAIS MASSACRER MA MERE ! JE SUIS SUR QU'ELLE ETAIT AU COURANT QUE MA COLOCATAIRE ETAIT LA MAITRESSE DES CARTES ! JE SUIS SUR QU'ELLE A VOULU SE VENGER PARCE QUE J'AVAIS REFUSE MES FIANCAILLES AVEC CETTE… » continua-t-il en parlant dans le vide, se moquant totalement de qui l'entendait et où il était ! Il avait des choses à dire et personne n'allait l'empêcher.

« Ma parole on en apprend plus sur sa vie maintenant, que quand il était avec nous ! » remarqua Tomoyo étonnée.

« M'enfin c'est qui ce morveux ? Il s'est échappé d'un asile ? Et pourquoi il te cherchait ? »

« Il s'appelle Shaolan Li, et non il ne s'est pas échappé d'un asile ! »

« LI ? » répéta Yue.

« Oui pourquoi ? »

« Sakura, je te présente le descendant direct de Clow et protecteur attitré du nouveau maître des cartes…Maîtresse dans notre cas. Et apparemment il s'est plutôt bien débrouillé, il a complètement détruit la maison mère japonaise des mages noirs. »expliqua Yue en fixant avec une pointe de respect l'héritier du sang de Clow.

« Il est doué le gamin ! » rajouta Kero.

« QUOI ? » s'écrièrent Tomoyo et Sakura en même temps.

« QUAND JE PENSE QUE J'AURAIS PU CONCLURE CETTE AFFAIRE LE JOUR DE MON ARRIVEE ! TU TE RENDS COMPTE DE CE QUE J'AI SUBI PAR TA FAUTE ! » finit par dire Shaolan, qui s'adressa enfin directement à la magicienne.

« Ma faute ? » répéta-t-elle après une minute de silence.

« OUI ! J'arrive pas à le croire ! Tu étais là, sous mes yeux depuis le début?A ME TORTURER AVEC TES SOURIRES ET TES ROBES ET...Tu…TU… »

BOOM !

« Je pense qu'il n'a pas supporté le choc ! » nota Tomoyo qui avait filmé la scène du début à la fin.  
Sakura et ses gardiens regardèrent un court instant le corps inerte du jeune chinois, qui s'était évanoui d'un coup.

« On devrait peut-être le réveiller ? » proposa Sakura en s'accroupissant à coté de lui.

« Je crois plutôt qu'il va rester inconscient encore un bon moment…il doit se remettre de son cours circuit cérébrale ! »

Sakura soupira et prit Shaolan par l'épaule.

« Allons chez moi. Toya n'est pas là, et on pourra discuter avec Shaolan tranquillement quand il se réveillera. »

Ses compagnons hochèrent la tête et se dirigèrent rapidement vers la maison Kinomoto. Shaolan quant à lui toujours dans les vaps rêvait qu'il était en train de massacrer et de remercier en même temps une jeune fille blonde à lunettes devant un clavier... Il était beaucoup trop heureux, la torture était enfin terminée! (A sa place je ne crierais pas victoire trop vite!NdA).

* * *

Coucou, je suis de retour...Bon, en fait je suis en train de squatter chez une copine pour que vous puissiez lire les 3 épisodes qui précèdent la fin de Pourquoi moi?

Je suis désolée d'avoir mis aussi longtemps, mais pour des raisons techniques je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Bref, je vous remercie de votre immense patience, et espère que votre attente valait le coup. Perso, je trouve ces épisodes un peu limites!

En ce qui concerne Shadow side, les chapitres arrivent. Je souhaite d'abord conclure Pourquoi moi? avant. Gérer 2 fics en même temps et assez difficile croyez moi.

en attendant la suite, je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont lu cette fic jusqu'à présent:Clairette (je suis flattée, surtout que tes fics sont aussi géniales!), Sakura, Micha, Loua, IthilIsilwen, Sammy, Kamirure, juju black, Yumi, TheTourist, SyaoSyao, cicouille, Sakuya2004, delphine, Kittyarra, elentir girl, Lyla (désolée, par pitié pardonne moi! j'ai plus de connections à internet et je peux pas squatter chez ma cops indéfiniment...Sa mère me tuerait! Tu as reçu mon mail? le pote à mon père va nous rebrancher aujourd'hui, j'espère que dès ce soir on pourra se parler! Bisous!), Missglitter, cral-killeuse, sakio, Tenshi...et tout ceux que j'ai oublié!

J'espère que la prochaine publication ne sera pas aussi longue et que ces 3 épisodes vous plairont! Gros bisous! Mogocca


	12. Shaolan Li, ravi de vous rencontrer

**Episode 12. « Je me présente : Shaolan Li, ravi de vous rencontrer »**

Shaolan ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il faisait noir dans la pièce, mais il s'en moquait, il était dans un lit confortable, dont les draps sentaient bon.Il enfonça la tête dans son coussin et poussa un soupir heureux. Il était bien, et se sentait enfin reposé. Il faudra qu'il dise à son majordome d'utiliser cet adoucissant définitivement.  
Une partie de son cerveau essayait de lui rappeler quelque chose d'important, mais il décida d'ignorer cette petite voix embêtante! Il était trop, trop, trop...trop bien. Il allait se rendormir quand il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et quelqu'un s'approcher du lit. Il sentit une main fraîche sur son épaule, le secouer légèrement.

« Shaolan! »

« Pas maintenant Meiling, j'ai encore envie de dormir. » grogna-t-il. Evidemment, quand il passait une bonne nuit de sommeil ou qu'il dormait un peu plus tard que d'habitude, sa cousine préférée s'arrangeait toujours pour le tirer du lit et l'emmer...hem...lui tenir compagnie pendant le petit déjeuner.

« Shaolan ? »

« Ok c'est bon je me lève ! » fit-il en se retournant et en s'asseyant sur le lit. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de raisonner avec Meiling !

_Mon dieu je plains son pauvre mari..._pensa-t-il en se passant une main dans ses cheveux et baillant un bon coup.

La chambre était encore sombre. Bizarre d'habitude Meiling se précipitait dans sa chambre, ouvrait grand les volets et les fenêtres, même si son pauvre cousin était à 2 doigts de mourir congelé, lui arrachait les couvertures en lui chantant l'hymne nationale chinois! De quoi vous donner des cauchemars jusqu'à la fin de votre pauvre vie si on en croyait Shaolan.  
Il passa les jambes au dessus du lit, assez intrigué par le changement et tenta de trouver l'interrupteur de sa lampe de chevet tout en commançant une conversation.

« Tu ne devineras jamais le rêve stupide que j'ai fait cette nuit ! » dit-il en continuant à tâter sa table de chevet aveuglément.

« Rêve ? »

Shaolan arrêta un court instant et fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi Meiling était aussi douce ? Ce n'était pas son genre de parler avec délicatesse. Sa cousine était connue pour être ENORMEMENT énergique !

« Ouais ! Un véritable cauchemar? J'ai rêvé que je rencontrais la fille de mes rêves mais que je ne pouvais rien faire parce que j'étais moi-même une fille. » raconta-t-il se mettant sur ses gardes.

« Fille de tes rêves ? » répéta la petite voix gênée.

C'est à ce moment là que Shaolan comprit que la fille qui était dans sa chambre n'était pas son envahissante cousine..Cousine qui n'aurait **JAMAIS** réagi de cette façon ! Meiling aurait éclaté de rire et se serrait empressée de courir annoncer à tout le clan ce rêve stupide.

Bien que l'aura de l'inconnue n'était pas menaçante, la personne n'était pas à l'aise et cet élément seul suffit à rendre le jeune chinois suspicieux. Réagissant plus vite qu'une panthère, Shaolan se jeta sur l'ombre et la plaqua au sol.

« Qui es tu et que fais tu dans ma chambre ? » siffla-t-il dangeureusement. Il enregistra pendant quelques secondes que le corps sur lequel il était allongé était doux et très agréable. Mais il était peut-être en danger, donc cette pensée s'envola au fin fond de son cerveau, du moins jusqu'à ce que la lumière éclaire la pièce et qu'il put voir clairement qu'il était allongé sur LA fille de ses rêves.

"Oh...Mon...Dieu"

« Euh...Salut. »

« Sa...Sakura ? »

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? » s'exclama Tomoyo en se précipitant vers le jeune couple après avoir allumé la lumière. Shaolan tourna la tête et regarda cette dernière la bouche ouverte.

Soudainement tout lui revint en mémoire : La jupe, la chambre, les mages noirs, la piscine, le QG, et l'identité de la maîtresse des cartes.

« Oh par pitié! Dites moi que je suis encore en train de rêver! » fit-il en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de la maîtresse des cartes et se rappelant toutes ses aventures en tant que Ying Li.

"Je voudrais bien te confirmer tes dires, mais ce serait mentir...Surtout avec toutes ses EXCELLENTES videos qui peuvent servir de preuves! Tu veux que je te les passe pour que te rafraîchir la mémoire?" proposa Tomoyo de manière toute à fait innocente. Ce qui aurait très bien pu fonctionner si elle ne s'était pas mise à sourire comme une démente.

Shaolan releva la tête et lui lança un regard noir.

"Si je lui mets les mains dessus..." marmonna-t-il furieux et ne se rendant pas compte qu'il parlait à voix haute, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une main se poser sur sa taille.

« Laisse tomber, elle veut juste te taquiner » lui souffla doucement Sakura avec un petit sourire.

Il fixa son attention sur cette dernière et la regarda intensément, avant d'arriver à la conclusion qu'il avait sous lui la maîtresse des cartes...Et c'est là que son cerveau décida de se mettre en marche afin d'analyser la situation.

Petit instant de réflexion avec lui-même pour résoudre une équation complexe:

**Elément 1.** **Mission:** agent A doit trouver agent B la maîtresse des cartes.

**Elément 2.** **Diversion:** Infiltration de l'agent A dans lieu hostile et peuplé d'autochtones aux moeurs effrayantes et dangereuses pour la santé de tout agent étranger à la dite population.

**Elément 3.** **Action:** Destruction massive du corps d'armée opposant.

**Elément 4. Observation:** Objectif de la mission accomplie après avoir découvert que agent B faisait parti du cercle des autochtones fréquentées assidument, **élément** **2.diversion** donc TOTALEMENT inutile. Agent B actuellement en sécurité sous corps agent A.

**Conclusion:** 1 + 2 + 3 + 4 (- 2) Shaolan Li s'est fait prendre pour un pauvre...(oserais-je le dire? NdA) con (Apparemment oui! ''').

Bizarrement après toute cette analyse, la seule chose qu'il réussit à retenir fut: Agent B actuellement en sécurité sous corps agent A. Traduction: Il l'avait enfin trouvé ! La maîtresse des cartes était sous lui ! SOUS LUI !  
Son soulagement fut tel qu'il oublia sa position (et sa conclusion) et lança le sourire le plus extatique de sa courte existence.

« Tu ignores par quoi je suis passé pour te retrouver ! Je vais enfin pouvoir rentrer chez moi et me venger de mes soeurs ! » lança-t-il tout heureux et resserrant son étreinte sur la jeune fille.

« Euh je suis contente pour toi! Mais est ce que tu pourrais te lever tu commences à être légèrement lourd. » demanda Sakura en rougissant un peu.  
Shaolan observa la magicienne ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir. Puis la réalité le frappa de plein fouet. Il se leva brusquement, comme s'il avait été brûlé, et aida Sakura à se relever.

« Désolé. » souffla-t-il en essayant de bloquer toutes images perverses qui se faufilaient dans son esprit.

« C'est pas grave »

« C'est-y pas mignon ! Vous nous dites si on dérange ? » fit une voix derrière eux.

Shaolan se retourna et se retrouva face à 3 paires d'yeux qu'il le fixait furieusement.  
« Je vois que tu t'es remis de ton choc émotionnel ! » fit Tomoyo avec un petit sourire mesquin.  
Le jeune homme lui lança un regard haineux, oubliant complètement que la main de Sakura était encore dans la sienne.

« Quand tu auras subi ce que j'ai subi, tu pourras me parler de choc émotionnel ! » siffla-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas le moment de vous disputer! Jeune Li, je suis Yue, le juge, c'est un honneur de rencontrer le descendant de mon ancien maître. » dit-il en s'inclinant humblement. Shaolan s'inclina lui aussi, et allait retourner le compliment, quand un certain gardien solaire ouvrit la gueule.

« Honneur ! Je ne vois pas ce qu'il a d'honorable ! Il s'est déguisé en nana ! Yue, ce mec est un illuminé c'est sûr ! »

« Et c'est une peluche qui ose me dire ça ! »

« Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la peluche ! »

« Apparemment pas grand-chose. » Des éclairs traversèrent les yeux des 2 interlocuteurs. « Au moins je ne suis pas une lopette ! »

« La lopette va te faire bouffer ta queue et tes ailes...Peluche ! »

« _Parole ! Parole ! Parole !_ Tu n'auras même pas le temps de lever la main sur moi ! »  
Shaolan se précipita furieux vers Kerobero, qui avait repris sa forme originale, et allait prouver à quel point ces _Parole_ étaient vraies quand une voix les interrompit.

« KERO ! Ça suffit maintenant ! Laisse Shaolan tranquille, il a usé beaucoup de ses forces pour venir à bout des mages noirs ! » ordonna Sakura avec un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

« Je crois surtout qu'il a usé beaucoup de sa testostérone pour ressembler à ce point à une minette ! »

« Au moins je n'ai pas l'air stupide ! »

« AH ! C'est celui qui a embrassé un mec qui me dit ça ! »

« IL m'a embrassé ! JE N'AI PAS PRIS PART A CE... » hurla le jeune chinois hors de lui. Kero comprit qu'il avait touché un point sensible, sourit diaboliquement et décida d'en rajouter une couche.

« Tu parles ! Avoue que ça t'a plu ! Je parie que si tu avais le choix tu recommencerais ! »

« LA FERME ESPECE DE MOUSTIQUE ! LA SEULE PERSONNE QUE J'EMBRASSERAIS EST SAKURA PAS UN PERVERS BIGLEUX ! »

C'est bizarre comme une simple phrase peut avoir l'effet d'une bombe et tout dévaster sur son passage, ne laissant que le silence...Un long silence !  
Donc pour avancer dans l'histoire veuillez vous approcher de votre écran et fixer avec attention le visage de chacun de nos personnages, dont les expressions diverses montrent leur état d'âmes...Kero ouvrit la gueule et sortit un 'euh' pas très brillant ; Yue leva un sourcil ; Tomoyo écarquilla les yeux, regarda Sakura, puis sourit malicieusement ; Sakura, ou plutôt son visage, prit feu ; Shaolan, avec sa bouche qui n'arrêtait de se fermer et de s'ouvrir, venait de prendre la forme du poisson rouge le plus mignon connu sur cette terre; et le meilleur pour la fin... La cerise sur le gâteau...Le top du top...Le clou du spectacle...L'évènement de l'année...Enfin bref, THE Best of the best...Toya fit son entrée!


	13. Le cauchemar est fini!

**Episode 13. Le cauchemar est fini!**

« QUI TU VAS EMBRASSER MORVEUX ? » rugit le frère Kinomoto, qui venait à peine de revenir de son job à temps partiel en tant que serveur...non maître nageur...non gardiennage...non, euh...bref qui venait de rentrer de son job fatigué, épuisé, errinté pour assister à une dispute entre la peluche volante et parlante de sa soeur et un mec portant un de ses t-shirts et jeans! Autant dire que de mode_ fatigué, épuisé, errinté,_ il passa en l'espace de quelques secondes en mode _prêt à tuer._

« ET PUIS D'ABORD T'ES QUI ? » rajouta-t-il lorsqu'il se rendit compte, après une réflexion d'une milliseconde, qu'il devait au moins connaître l'identité de sa future victime avant de la tuer! Un minimum de considération quand même, il faut renvoyer le corps à la famille (Sans commentaire...NdA) !

« Shaolan Li, SEXE MASCULIN, et celui qui prétend le contraire se prend un coup de poing ! » siffla-t-il avec fierté en direction de Kero.

« Dans 2 secondes tu ne pourras plus cocher la case masculin tu peux me croire ! » cracha Toya. Shaolan fixa le frère de Sakura avec arrogance.

« On parie ? »

« Espèce de... »

« MAINTENANT ÇA SUFFIT ! » hurla une Sakura pleine de rage. Les autres présents reculèrent tous d'un pas par réflexe, et fixèrent la jeune fille avec crainte...A part peut-être Tomoyo qui faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour ne pas exploser de rire !

« KERO ! Arrête de provoquer Shaolan, je te signale qu'il a réussi à trouver et à DETRUIRE le QG des mages noirs en quelques heures, alors que ça fait des mois qu'on galère ! » s'écria-t-elle en secouant son index sous le nez du gardien solaire.  
Ce dernier hocha la tête, mais grommela quand même qu'il ne fallait pas être très net pour se déguiser en gonzesse, peu importe l'excuse !  
Sakura se tourna ensuite vers son frère, prête à lui dire ses 4 vérités...Dire ses 4 vérités à Toya...Ouais, on y croit tous!

« TOYA ! Avant de massacrer n'importe quel type qui se trouve à moins de 5m de mon corps, renseigne toi avant ! Tu as devant toile descendant de Clow et ... »

« Tu l'as entendu clamer son amour pour toi aussi bien que moi non ! » remarqua Toya de manière sarcastique. Shaolan rougit instantanément !

« Je n'ai jamais fait ça ! » coupa ce dernier en prenant part à la conversation.

« TU AS DIT QUE TU VOULAIS L'EMBRASSER ! »

« J'AI SEULEMENT DIT QUE JE PREFERERAIS EMBRASSER SAKURA PLUTOT QUE CE PERVERS DE YUKITO ! »

A peine les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche, Shaolan comprit qu'il venait de lâcher une énorme bêtise pour 2 raisons : **1.** Sakura était vexée, et** 2.** Toya, contrairement à d'autres, avait l'esprit assez vif et surtout ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de garder ses réflexions pour lui.

« Embr...Attends une minute ! Li ? Ton nom est Li...Mais le seul Li que Yukito a embrassé c'est cette...Oh non! Ne me dis pas que tu...C'est pas vrai? c'est... BOUAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! »

Réaction logique, surtout que le rire de Toya fut très contagieux, et que très vite Kero, Tomoyo et même Sakura suivirent ce chemin, donnant l'impression à Shaolan d'être un clown au milieu d'un cirque.  
Humilié, le jeune chinois serra les poings et les dents, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas donner raison à ses envies de meurtres...C'est vrai, décapiter le frère de votre âme soeur n'est pas vraiment un bon moyen pour gagner le coeur de la belle.

« Ne vous en faites pas maître Li, ils ne pensent pas à mal ! » intervint Yue, toujours aussi calme, bien que ses yeux pétillaient de malice.

« Tout ça est de votre faute ! Vous vous rendez compte que vous avez pris une chose que je tenais à donner exclusivement à...enfin à... » il rougit intensément en essayant de prononcer le prénom de la nouvelle maîtresse des cartes. Et lui qui croyait qu'avec ce qui lui était arrivé, il serait moins timide! TU PARLES !

« Avec mon corps d'emprunt je suis plus instinctif maître. J'ai sentit une aura ressemblant à celle de Clow, je n'ai pas vraiment résisté. Je suis quand même assez flatté d'avoir pris votre premier baiser, votre ancêtre avait volé le mien. Ce n'est qu'un juste retour des choses. »

Shaolan fixa Yue un peu confus, puis comprit où voulait en venir le gardien lunaire, qui maintenant était en train de sourire, amusé par le comportement du descendant de son créateur et ancien maître.

« Par pitié, je ne veux rien savoir de la vie privée de mon arrière-je ne sais pas combien de fois-grand-père ! » grogna Shaolan en prenant son visage entre ses mains.  
Yue éclata d'un rire franc et posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune magicien.

« Clow peut être fier de sa descendance ! » fit-il mystérieusement avant de se rendre compte que le silence était retombé dans la pièce et que tout le monde le fixait bizarrement.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Yue...Tu...Tu...Tu viens de rire ! » s'écria Kero.

« Quel magnifique sens de l'observation ! Tu m'épateras toujours Kero ! »

« Mon dieu c'est un miracle ! »  
Yue fronça les sourcils, et allait s'occuper de son compagnon à 4 pattes, lorsqu'il vit Sakura et Toya lui lancer des regards pleins de chaleur.

« Le miracle vient du jeune Li » dit-il simplement.

« Pas étonnant, avec une histoire comme la sienne ! »

« LA FERME ! »

« Avant que ça ne reparte en sucettes, je voudrais moi aussi qu'on m'explique par quel miracle un homme décide de changer de sexe pour rencontrer ma soeur. »

Shaolan ravala sa réplique acerbe, et décida qu'il était temps de mettre définitivement les choses au clair! Surtout la partie concernant son sexe ! Mais avant tout, il était vital qu'il règle un dernier détail.

« Très bien. Je vais tout vous expliquer mais d'abord, je dois parler à Sakura. EN PRIVE ! »

« HORS DE QUEST... » commença Toya.

« Toya, arrête d'être parano ! Il a partagé une chambre avec moi et n'a jamais rien fait, sans parler que je suis capable de me défendre ! » coupa la jeune japonaise, remarquant le regard sérieux du jeune magicien. Cela devait concerner sa mission en tant que maîtresse des cartes, etelle étaitreconnaissanteque le jeune chinoislui en parle premier.

« Mais... »

« Pas de mais! Tous dehors, on vous rejoint en bas dans quelques secondes ! »

« Mais... »

"DEHORS"

Sakura poussa le petit groupe hors de sa chambre, claqua la porte, et la ferma à clefs. Après quelques minutes, essentiellement pour s'assurer que Toya ne défonce pas le seul accès à sa chambre, elle se tourna vers Shaolan, qui la fixait avec un air ahuri.

_Il vaut mieux ne pas l'énerver, on ne sait pas de quoi elle est capable._ pensa-t-il un peu inquiet.

« Très bien, je t'écoute. »

« Euh, oui...Voilà, d'abord je voulais te présenter mes excuses pour t'avoir menti, j'aurais dû te révéler mon identité depuis le début...ça m'aurait posé moins de problèmes. » commença-t-il un peu gêné, puis prenant de l'assurance au fur et à mesure.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je crois que ce que tu as subi, a largement compensé ton mensonge. »

« Ne me le rappelle pas s'il te plait » gémit-il en grimaçant. Sakura sourit innocemment, puis redevint sérieuse.

« C'est tout ce que tu voulais me dire ? »

« Non. Si j'ai été envoyé, c'est en effet pour te protéger comme l'a dit Yue. Les mages noirs sont extrêmement puissants dans mon pays, et recherchent depuis la libération des cartes leur nouveau maître. Je suis sûr que tu as une idée de la puissance que tu détiens, mais je sais que tu as encore du mal à contrôler tes nouveaux pouvoirs. Sinon tu aurais trouvé depuis longtemps le siège des mages noirs de Tokyo. »

Sakura hocha la tête à contrecoeur. Le jeune chinois n'avait pas tort...En fait, il avait parfaitement raison. Yue et Kero l'entraînaient mais eux-mêmes disaient que cela n'était pas suffisant.

« Tu es donc là pour que j'apprenne à contrôler mes pouvoirs. »

« Entre autre. Les anciens de mon clan t'ont attribuée un grand rôle et un grand destin dans la réalisation de l'équilibre universel. Je suis là pour t'aider à l'accomplir et pour être ton allié. Le jour viendra où tu devras quitter Tomoeda pour affronter les forces de la magie noire. Jusqu'à ce que jour arrive, je serais à tes cotés. »

Le silence plana un instant dans la pièce, chacun des 2 jeunes gens n'osant ouvrir la bouche. Ce fut Sakura qui eut le courage d'entamer à nouveau la conversation.

« Waow...J'ignorais que j'allais devenir la sauveteuse (Est ce que ce mot est français? ndA)du monde! Tu parles d'une responsabilité ! » dit-elle peu sûre d'elle.

« ... »

"Je vois que ce que je viens de dire n'est pas drôle"

"Ben pour être franc..."

"C'est bon! Hem... Combien de temps durera mon entraînement ? » coupa Sakura voulant s'éviter de serendre un peu trop ridicule.

« Aussi longtemps que tu auras besoin de moi. »

« Et après ? »

« Après? Je suppose que je resterais dans le coin. » répondit Shaolan vaguement. Contrairement à Sakura, lui savait que son destin était de rester auprès de la maîtresse des cartes quoiqu'il arrive. Et l'idée en elle-même était plus qu'agréable !  
Sakura secoua la tête et finit par sourire.

« Eh bien, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire...Ravie de te rencontrer Shaolan et bienvenue dans ma famille ! »

Le jeune homme se demanda si Sakura avait compris ce qu'il venait de dire, puis haussa les épaules. Autant jouer le jeu, il aura tout le temps de lui expliquer...plus tard, beaucoup plus tard, en fait juste après s'être assuré qu'aucun mec ne s'approcherait d'elle à plus de 2 mètres.

« Ravi de te rencontrer Sakura... » répondit-il. Les 2 jeunes gens se serrèrent la main et se sourire gentiment.

Le jeune Li se sentait léger, et enfin lui-même. Toute cette histoire était bouclée, et de la meilleure façon du monde. Il suffisait juste qu'il conclue avec la belle demoiselle en détresse et c'était gagné ! Maintenant s'il savait pourquoi Sakura était en train de rire, les choses iraient beaucoup plus vite!

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ris ? »

« héhéhéhéhé! Excuse-moi c'est juste que je ne pourrais plus te voir en jupe et ça me manquera un peu. »

« NE ME PARLE PLUS JAMAIS DE CE CAUCHEMAR ! »

« Ça sera difficile Shaolan, Tomoyo a filmé pas mal d'évènements pendant que tu étais au pensionnat et... »

« Tu plaisantes ? Dis moi que tu plaisantes ! » pria le jeune chinois avec le visage soudain blême.

« Euh...non ! »

« Et dire que je croyais que ma torture était finie ! Il faut que je détruise ces vidéos. Elles risquent de tomber dans les mains de personnes très malveillantes. »

« Euh Shaolan ? »

« Si Meiling ou Mère les trouve je suis un homme...mort ! Ma vie en tant que leader et unique héritier mâle des Li est foutue! Les vidéos passeront pendant les réunions de famille, les anniversaires, les mariages...»

« Shaolan ? »

« Il faut détruire toutes les preuves...Le démon en jupe aussi ! »

« Shaolan tu es en train de me foutre les jetons ! »

« Sakura...Je sais que ça va être dur, mais je suis dans l'obligation de me débarrasser de ce démon et ses puissantes attaques envers ma personne ! » fit Shaolan avec sérieux et en prenant une Sakura complètement ahurie par les épaules.

« Mais de qui tu parles ? » demanda-t-elle en essayant de ne pas l'envoyer dans l'hôpital psychiatrique le plus proche avec la carte du vent.

« Tomoyo ! »

Une énorme goutte de sueur coula le long de la tempe de la jeune fille, pendant que Shaolan, extrêment sérieux, était en train d'établir une liste des témoins à éliminer, excepté Sakura, puisqu'il allait la faire tomber amoureuse de lui et lui sera totalement dévouée (-.-''''''''').

"Shaolan je crois que tu prends les choses trop à coeur"

"TROP A COEUR! Tu n'as pas idée du pouvoir maléfique que détiendrait ma cousine Meiling si elle fait équipe avec une fille comme Tomoyo!" dit-il d'un airsombre.

"O...K! Euh si ça peut te rassurer, c'est moi qui ai les videos et leurs copies...Je les détruirais si tu ne tues aucun témoins" proposa la jeune fille pas très rassurée, surtout quand elle vit que Shaolan mit 2 minutes pour réfléchir avant de prendre une décision.

"Marché conclu" fit-il, tandis que la jeune fille relachait un soupir soulagé.

Finalement tout se terminait pour le mieux. Shaolan n'avait plus qu'à téléphoner à sa mère et lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Du moins, dès que Sakura se sera décidée à détruire les vidéos. En parlant de ça, pourquoi elle avait ce petit sourire en coin.?

"Sakura tu n'as pas dis ça en l'air"

"Qui? Moi?...NON! "

"Sakura je te préviens on ne sortira pas de cette chambre tant que tu n'as pas détruit ces preuves"

C'est normal que même sous la menace un otage éclate de rire?

"SAKURA"

Apparemment, Shaolan n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Et d'un côté c'est tant mieux parce que plus il rougit et est embarrassé, plus on l'aime...Pas vrai les filles?

FIN.

C'est officiel les tortures du pauvre Shaolan sont terminées. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir publié les derniers épisodes plus tôt...En fait ça faisait un bon moment que ça traînait dans mon PC, mais y'a eu pas mal de chamboulement dans ma vie...Je viens de trouver un job qui me prend énormément de temps, je donne des cours particuliers pour arrondir les fins de mois...Bref je perds du temps, et je n'avance pas dans mes histoires. Enfin tout ça pour vous dire que je me suis bien marrée avec cette histoire, et je dois l'avouer ça me rend un peu triste d'avoir taper le mot FIN. Quoiqu'il en soit, je souhaite sincèrement que vous vous êtes autant éclatés que moi.

Shaolan: j'en connais un qui a pas rigolé une fois dans cette histoire.

Mogocca: Allons pourquoi tu dis ça, tout c'est bien terminé non?

Shaolan: 5 mots: NE DORS QUE D'UN OEIL!

Mogocca: ça fait pas 6 ça?

Shaolan: A MORT!

Mogocca: Oh oh! Durant les quelques secondes qui me restent à vivre, je voudrais remercier tous les lecteurs, aussi bien ceux qui ont posté une review et les autres. C'est avec vos encouragements que je continue à écrire! Donc, waha, elo-chan, fay potter, kaebi, syt the evil angel, syaosyao, narielle, sakura, clairette, electranab, miwako soma, ciçouille, jujublack, marion-moune, alex00783, cral killeuse, missgliter, et lyla-chan...MERCI A TOUTES!

Shaolan: Allons Mogocca viens chez tonton shao shao!

Mogocca: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh!


	14. BONUS

BONUS

**Episode 14 . La partie Romantique: le héro conquit ENFIN le coeur de l'héroïne!**

Après avoir détruit toutes les preuves de l'existence de Ying Li...Enfin la video du premier baiser de Shaolan est conservée précieusement sous la pile de sous vêtements de Sakura, un truc pareil peut TOUJOURS servir...les 2 jeunes gens se décidèrent à quitter la chambre de la jeune fille.

« On va rejoindre les autres ? »

Shaolan allait dire que oui, il avait finit ses explications, sauver sa vie de l'humiliation familiale éternelle, quand quelque chose lui traversa l'esprit.

« Ben en fait je voulais encore de parler...enfin te demander quelque chose. » fit-il avec une pointe d'hésitation dans la voix. Sakura le regarda perplexe, mais lui fit signe poursuivre. Après tout, elle conservait à son insu un objet très compromettant sur ses goûts en matières amoureuses, il serait injuste de ne pas lui accorder une faveur.

« Est-ce que tu me donnerais l'autorisation de t'embrasser ? » demanda-t-il sans pratiquement bégayer.

Ben quoi, il avait quand même montré qu'il était plus qu'attiré par la jeune fille (Sans blague! NdA). Et puis il avait aussi droit à un peu de réconfort quand même ! Cependant en voyant le regard mal à l'aise de la jeune fille, le jeune chinois s'empressa de s'expliquer avant de se faire jeter dehors pour harcèlement sexuel...Comme s'il n'avait pas déjà assez souffert psychologiquement!

« Je sais que tu ne me connais pas vraiment, je veux dire en tant que mec...Et puis, le fait que je me sois déguisé en fille a ruiné pas mal mon image, mais...Euh...Tu me plais beaucoup et je voudrais avoir une chance pour que tu me connaisses un peu mieux...Je veux dire... »

Sakura essaya de ne pas éclater de rire à la dernière remarque, pour finir par rougir légèrement en entendant la confession du jeune homme. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de chose, et jusqu'à présent ne se sentait pas prête. Cependant, avec Shaolan elle était d'accord pour faire un effort. Après tout qui pouvait se vanter d'avoir un petit copain qui sait par quoi toutes les filles passent chaque mois et qui supporte sa meilleure amie et ses caprices. Sans oublier le fait que la vie de la maîtresse des cartes a été largement plus marrante et intense depuis l'arrivée du jeune homme.

« Est-ce que ça ferait de moi ta petite amie ? »

« Euh...Si...si c'est ce que tu veux » Shaolan hésita une seconde, puis regarda Sakura droit dans les yeux, et n'étant pas aveugle, notre jeune héro se comporta comme tous les garçons de son âgequi avait une touche.

« A condition que tu ne m'emmènes plus faire de shopping ! J'ai failli avoir une embolie cérébrale à cause de ce maillot de bains ! »

« Tu es un pervers ! »

« Je suis un garçon de 16 ans en pleine croissance, c'est normal d'être pervers ! Et toi tu es naïve, ça n'empêche que je veux toujours que tu sois...euh ma petite amie... » répliqua-t-il avec un peu moins d'assurance.

Au cours de cette conversation, les 2 jeunes gens s'étaient rapprochés. Shaolan n'avait plus qu'à tendre la main et pencher la tête en avant pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

« Je n'ai pas d'expérience dans ce domaine... » dit Sakura en fermant légèrement les yeux. Ce fut l'autorisation dont Shaolan avait besoin.

« On apprendra ensemble alors. » murmura-t-il.

Les lèvres s'effleurèrent avec timidité. Après tout ils n'étaient pas experts, et avaient peur de faire quelque chose de mal. Mais avec le passage des minutes, Shaolan devint plus courageux et Sakura plus spontanée. Lorsque leurs langues se touchèrent doucement, leurs bras s'enroulèrent autour de leur partenaire, et toutes leurs insécurités s'envolèrent.

Quand les 2 jeunes gens ouvrirent enfin les yeux, ils avaient tous les 2 un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Le silence était plaisant, et Shaolan se sentait enfin homme. Enfin, il y avait un autre cap à passer, mais ça c'était pour plus tard ! Sakura et lui était encore jeunes, et ils devaient apprendre à mieux se connaître. Quoiqu'ils savaient tous les 2 des choses l'un sur l'autre que des couples de leur âge ignoraient totalement.

Et après tout il avait géré avec une quasi main de maître ses saignements de nez, son subconscient pervers, et une autre partie de son anatomie à laquelle il ne voulait pas penser pour le moment.

Il venait de se décrocher une petite amie, déguisé en fille!ça prouveque c'est un tombeur génial! (Les hommes et leur ego! NdA). Mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, il ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir vexé ou fier de lui.

« Je me demandais ? »

La question de Sakura interrompit ses pensées.

« Quoi ? »

« J'embrasse mieux que Yukito ? »

« SAKURA ! »

La jeune fille éclata de rire et lui fit un petit smack sur les lèvres. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il était sûr qu'il allait entendre cette histoire tout le restant de sa vie !

FIN, la vraie.

Héhéhéhéhé, vous croyez sincèrement que j'allais finir mon histoire de cette façon. Bon c'est vrai au début j'allais m'arrêter à l'épisode 13, mais après une petite voix m'a dit: HEY TON HISTOIRE EST CLASSEE DANS LA CATEGORIE ROMANCE! IL FAUT AU MOINS UN BAISER ENTRE LES 2 HEROS! Du coup j'ai fait un épisode bonus. Et puis Shaolan le méritait bien...

Bref, je peux enfin dire que l'histoire est officiellement finie...Du moins jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve d'humeur perverse et que je fasse, comme les séries télévisées, une saison 2. Oh les possibilités, je vois ça venir gros comme un camion.

Shaolan: AH NON! J'en ai marre d'être le souffle douleur!

Mogocca: T'en fais pas, là je vais me consacrer exclusivement à shadow side qui est en train de prendre la poussière...Et vu que c'est une GROSSE histoire, ce n'est pas en 14 épisodes que ce sera finit! Les autres idées ce sera pour plus tard!

Shaolan: Tu peux pas écrire une histoire sur d'autres personnages! Je sais pas moi: Escaflowne, Full Metal Alchemist...Tu trouves Edward super craquant!

Edward: Hey! J'ai pas envie de me retrouver en jupe!

Shaolan: De quoi tu te plains tu as déjà la coupe de cheveux idéale!

Edward: ESPECE DE...TU VAS VOIR...

Mogocca: Avant que je ne me retrouve au milieu de la 3ème guerre mondiale, je renouvelle mes remerciements à tous ceux que j'ai oublié...et il y en a beaucoup je le sais. Juste une chose concernant médiateur. C'est un oneshot, il n'y aura pas de suite. Et oui missgliter, c'est vrai j'écris assez souvent sur les couples gay, mais en fait ce sont des choses qui me viennent naturellement...Une fois que l'histoire est lancée çaarrive tout seul! Et l'idée de médiateur ne vient pas de moi, j'ai emprunté le principe à un auteur américain qui a écrit une série de livre sur le sujet...Si ça intéresse quelqu'un envoyez un mail, je vous dirais le nom.

En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture...Et une bonne rentrée pour ceux qui sont encore à l'école (profitez en la vie active c'est chiant!)

Bisous et à très vite

Mogocca.


End file.
